RULES TO LIVE LIFE
by tori28
Summary: We all know Dimitri Belikov is a religious person but how religious he can be. Dimitri Belikov a millionaire who lives his life according to religious rules, Rose Hathaway Mazur who makes her own rules. So what will happen when they clash together? Read to find out. ALL HUMAN , RXD.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters are owned by the Richelle Mead.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Dimitri Belikov is a part of community of religious families. There are six major families who run this community. This community owns the whole town Baia. The six families are The Ivashkovs, The Dragomirs, The Ozera, The Zeklos, The Dashkovs and last but not least The Belikovs. The Belikovs are head of the community from the past century and the strongest and richest among six families. After the death of Dimitri's father he became the Head of the Community.

The whole town has to follow the rules of 'The Community', the community creates the rules together but rules are finalized by the Head of the community. Some of the rules are like no drinking, no sex before marriage, and no vodka except the occasion of someone death, wine and Champaign on the occasion of celebration and lots other.

Dimitri Belikov is 25 year old owns lots of business around Russia, Head of The Community, and work and live according to the rules.

The whole town respects and follows the rules of 'The Community'.

On the other hand there is a girl Rose Hathaway Mazur who believes in making your own rules to live your life happily. Rose Hathaway Mazur is the daughter of Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur, who are filthy rich. Rose has two big twin brothers Eddie and Mason, they are both six year older than her. But in one car accident she lost her both parents, Rose was 6 year old then and most of the money is distributed among partners custody of three of them has given to their aunt Alberta who lives in Russia in a small town near Baia and owns a bakery there.

Rose parents last wish is that three of them should complete their studies in USA. So their aunt sends them there for studies but as Eddie and Mason completed their high school they came back to their aunt to help her with the money because most of their father's money is not enough for three of them to attend the University. So they start working a small job which pays the bills ,So with the remaining money of their father can be used so that their sister can go to college.

Now Rose is 21 year old girl recently completed her college with major in Culinary Science and minor In Business Management, coming back to live with her aunt and brothers and want to help her aunt with bakery which is not doing good. Mason is 27 year old, married to Mia and doing a front desk job in Belikov's hotel. Eddie is 27 year old too, married to Jillian and doing a job as a Receptionist in Belikov's Incorporation. Both Mia and Jill work as waitress in some hotel.

All of them live in a fine house which is gifted by Abe to Alberta.

So what is going to happen when Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway Mazur clash?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THIS IS THE OUTLINE OF THE STORY. DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT?**

 **At least 10—20 review to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy.**

 **So here is the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **RPOV**

Today I am returning to Russia, I used to go there during my holidays often but now I am going to live there permanently with my aunt Alberta and My two twin brothers Eddie and Mason and their wives Jill and Mia. I had completed my college in Culinary Science and business management. I love to cook, I look like my father that's what others told me because I do not remember them much, they died when I was six years old and brought up by my aunt , she used to tell me the stories about my parents. She told me they always want a girl and I am their princess, it's like I am their dream that come true. They loved me so much but I don't get more time to know them and they don't get enough time to cherish their dream 'me'. I got my interest in cooking from my mother and my aunt. My aunt Alberta owns a bakery which she loves so much because my parents gave her the idea of opening a bakery and the name of the bakery is on my name because that's what my parents want but unfortunately the bakery is not doing well from past years, the bakery is under so much debt, my brothers help in paying off debt but debts are big. So I decided to help my aunt with the bakery instead of taking a job in States.

I am happy going there, it is always fun to live there, living with my family, and we have so much fun together. Mia and Jill is always like sisters to me, we go shopping together and do all the girly things together. Jill is a shy kind of girl while Mia is a bold type of girl even she proposed my brother for marriage which allow us to make fun of Mason that he doesn't have enough guts to propose her. Their marriage occurs on same day and I am their maid of honor and my brothers are each other's best man. Their marriage involves small gathering as we doesn't have more relatives. I am excited to meet them and live with them and started a new beginning with my family. I hope I take the bakery in a new direction and make sure all the debts should be paid. I have some ideas let's see that my ideas are effective. I brought to reality from the pilot announcement that we are landing on the airport.

 **APOV (Alberta)**

Today is the day Rose is coming home. We are all excited and scared for her, happy because she is going to live with us permanently and scared because of 'The Community', I know the rules only apply in Baia but Baia is not far from our town and we do business in the Baia too. Rose is the 'apple of the eye' of the family; we cherish her as she is the little one in the family. She is our little princess. She reminds us of both her parents, she looks like her father Abe but her stubbornness and anger is on her mother, like her mother she love to cook while Mason got her mother looks red hair and blue eyes while Eddie got sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes he is totally on their grandparents.

Rose lives her life by no rules, she is full of life and she doesn't know anything about 'The Community'. Me, Mason, Eddie, Mia and Jill know about the rules of 'The Community' and we try not to cross them. They are powerful people not to trifle with.

"Aunt Alberta"- Eddie called.

"Coming son"- I replied.

When I reach the living room all of them are sitting there.

"Aunt Rose is coming today"- Mason said.

"I know and I know that you guys are afraid what might happen if Rose knows about them. We all know she is not the person who follows those stupid rules but we will keep her away from the Baia and The Community. No harm will come if she doesn't know about them and she doesn't cross path with them."- I replied.

"But we do business in Baia"- Eddie said.

"I know that and I will try to keep her away from the Baia. So don't worry, and if you guys look like that then she will definitely know something is wrong. And who is going to pick her up?"

"Mason and Eddie are going to pick her up"- Mia replied.

"Okay then you guys should go because if you don't leave now you will get late and we all know how our Rose earns patience from her father and let me tell you your father was an impatient person. Now go get our princess home." With that Mason and Eddie left to pick her up.

 **RPOV**

I landed on the airport and after collecting my bags I went to the arrival gate, where I saw my brothers standing with the board and 'our princess' is written on the board. As I see them I run to them with the bags in hand and as I reach them I drop my bags and hug Eddie first he pick me up and twirl me around and I giggled. Then I hug Mason, and climb on his back as he carried me to the car, Eddie got all my bags and put it in the trunk. Mason put me in the back seat and climbs on the passenger seat.

"SO how is our little princess?"- Eddie asked.

"I am good. How is everyone at home?"

"Everyone is good now show us your graduation certificate"- Mason said.

I showed them my graduation certificate. "So our princess got all A's in all subject. We are very proud of you."Mason said.

"Please you guys know that I got brain and I never loose. And please turn on some song."

Bad Girls by MIA played on the radio. "Oh you guys so know me"

"We know about your entire favorite little princess"- Eddie said.

After singing some song with the radio we reached the home. As I get down from the car I saw my home. Our home is big but not too big. It looks like the same as it is before. White house and beautiful garden in front of it with different type of flowers and all type of roses in it.

"Welcome home sis" both Eddie and Mason whispered in my ear, I smiled and walked towards the door, with my bags in my brothers hand. We knocked and aunt open the door as she saw me she instantly hug me in her tight grip. "Cant br.. breathe aunt". She loosened her grip and showered me with kisses all over my face. "How are you Rose?"- Aunt asked.

"I am good and how are you?"

"I am good too dear"

"Now aunt will you investigate her on the gate or will you let us in?"- Mason said.

"Oh yeah I totally forget, sorry. Come in kids." - Aunt replied.

As we reached inside I saw living room is same as I left it before six months ago and suddenly two voices shout in my ear and two girls jump on me. "Girls if you shout like this then I am definitely going to be deaf."- I replied to Mia and Jill.

"Hey Rose we missed you so much. Now you are here permanently now we can do all things together."- Mia said.

"We have planned the whole week to do list."- Jill said excitedly.

We all settled in the living room and Aunt brings some snacks and we started talking. Mia being Mia wants to know everything I have done in my past six months in state. We spend the whole afternoon catching up about my time in States.

"Okay, enough about me so anything new here?"- I asked.

"Na, same old job, same old husband nothing new"- Mia replied. But I saw a little glow and blush on the face of Jill. I turned towards Jill "So Jill anything new"- everyone looked at me.

"Actually there is something new I want to tell you all"- Jill replied. Everyone looked at Jill.

"I am pregnant"- Jill replied. Eddie jaw dropped and we all shout in happiness. Eddie run to Jill and kissed her passionately. Everyone cleared their throat simultaneously.

"Guys please we all know how you guys make this baby and we are so not want a live demonstration"- I said. Everyone laughed, Eddie rubbed back of his neck and Jill turned bright shade of red.

"So how long you know that you are pregnant"- Eddie asked.

"Actually I went to the doctor yesterday because I wasn't feeling well and I found out that I am one month pregnant."- Jill replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?"- Eddie asked.

Jill looked at me and replied "Rose was coming today and I don't want to spoil her homecoming excitement."

"You idiot it is the best homecoming present" I replied we all hug them and congratulate them.

"Tell me I am going to be the godmother of the kid."- I said.

"Of course Rose you are going to be the godmother and Mason going to be the godfather."- Eddie and Jill said together.

"Dinner's ready let's go"- aunt said. After dinner we talk a little more and went to bed as I am tired from the flight. When I reached my room my bags are already there, I unpacked them and took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

 **OPOV (Olena)**

I do not know how difficult it can be to be a mother, according to my kids I am a great mother. I always taught my kids to do the thing which is always right although right thing in our society is to follow the rules. My husband was a good man he was the head of 'The Community', he always do things which is good for people, always try to make people of Baia happy and he was a great father and husband. From centuries our family is leading 'The Community'. I am a mother of four children, three of them are daughters, my first born is my daughter Karolina, I see myself in her, she has two kids Paul and Zoya and she is a widow like me. My second born, my daughter Sonya, she got the familiar Belikov looks but she is a hardcore follower of 'The Community' she is very serious about the rules. My third daughter, my last born is Victoria, she is a teenager and she thinks all the rules are stupid that why there is always an argument between Sonya and Victoria.

Then comes my son Dimitri, he is my third born and he is now the Head of 'The Community', he is as much follower of the rules as is Sonya he got all his training from his father but I am afraid for him if he will be like this I think he will never get his true love. He takes his role very seriously and I am afraid he will dedicate his life like his father but his father has always me to support him.

It's not like I do not like the rules of 'The Community' but according to me it is 21st century and people should live their life the way they want to be, it should be like people who want to be a part of the rules and our community can be a part of the community but people who born in Baia and do not want to follow the rules should be given the freedom to do so.

Me and my children live in our big house it's almost look like a palace, we wear expensive dresses, go to church every Sunday, wake up early.

Then there is one more member in our family my mother Yeva, she has a gift of seeing the future, people believe whatever she says and it is always true whatever proclamation she does. My son always does whatever she says, she is old but she favors me for changing the rules because she said 'all these rules are old school'.

I think a women can change my son's thinking, I wish that women come in our life and change my son, my son has great influence on 'The Community' and he can make changes in all those rules, everyone respect him so much and no one go against him not even the members of 'The Community'.

I woke up early and got ready and go downstairs to prepare breakfast, we have maids for other work but it is believed a women should do the cooking all by herself. When I reached downstairs my mother is sitting in living room, when I reached her I greeted her.

"Good Morning Mama"

"Good morning. Your wish is going to come true in few days"- she said.

I got confused about what she said the bad thing about her future sighting is that she says things no one can easily understand, she is good at not saying things directly, and she says things in form of a riddle. When I gave her a confused look and she said.

"The flower is coming which accept the thorn and make them beautiful". When I gave her again confused look then she laughed and went to her room and I went to the kitchen and started preparing for the breakfast.

 **Author's Note: so this is the first chapter. I know I make you guys wait for a while but I am quite busy and it is hard for me to write chapter but I will try to update every week.**

 **So tell me you guys liked it or hate it.**

 **And for next chapter I am including Dimitri point of view but unfortunately you guys have to wait for few chapters for Dimitri and Rose first meet. And don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **And remember more reviews I get, it enhance my inspiration to write new chapters.**

 **So leave Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER- 2**

 **HEY, guys I am back with a new chapter.**

 **And about editing in the chapters I totally agree with that but for that, you need an editor and I don't have any. I tried lots of people but they are busy in their own work so I don't have any choice, either I update my chapters without editing or write chapters and do not update till I found the person to edit my chapters, and I do not know how much time it will take. And if you know anyone who is able to help me so please tell me so that I can improve my work.**

 **Thank you**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

 **DPOV**

I woke up to the sounds of birds started coming through my window; I do not need an alarm to wake me up. I am Dimitri Alexander Vladimir Belikov, the heir, the owner of the Belikov Incorporation; I own different kinds of business all over Russia and top of all I am Head of 'The Community', we make rules on which our lives run. I believe without these rules we are nothing, these rules give our life a meaning, a way to handle our life, these rules are everything to me.

I brushed my teeth, took a shower and started getting ready for the meeting of 'The Community'. I was wearing a black three piece suit with a white button down shirt. I wore my usual aftershave and my perfume. I got downstairs and sat next to my mom, she is sitting on the head of the table as usual, I respect my mom, and even I respect every woman very much.

"Good morning Mama"- I greeted her.

"Good morning son"- she replied. All of our family was sitting on the dining table, the chair in front of me is empty because that is the chair for a girl who is going to be my wife because it is considered that the husband and wife should sit opposite to each other, that's why my father decided that the chair in front of me only should leave empty and I always saw my father and mother sit on the opposite side of the table always.

"Is it necessary to take bath before breakfast?"- My sister Victoria said.

"It is necessary Victoria and you know the rules and more importantly bath makes us more cleaned and refreshed"- I replied. She muttered something under her breath. I know my sister she is never fond of these rules she thinks these rules are stupid.

"So Dimitri what is your schedule today?"- My mama asked.

"I have a meeting with 'The Community' then I have some meetings with the board of directors"- I replied. After finishing my breakfast I went towards my car after saying bye to my family, my assistant Hans was standing in front of the door of my black Mercedes. "Good Morning sir"- he greeted me.

"Good Morning Hans, let's go to the meeting and tell me why this occasional meeting is held?"- I asked.

"Sir someone had broken the rule"- he replied.

"Who and what kind of rule is broken?" – I asked.

"Sir they broke the rule of remaining pure before marriage."- Hans said. I got angry even I do not get angry so easily, everyone said I am a person with lots of patience. We reached the court of 'The Community' the meeting point we have a big place where all 'The Community' members sit and take the decision and the entire task related to 'The Community' is done.

As I reached the meeting hall everyone stands up and greeted me. At the main council all the eldest member of 'The Community' is sitting and at the back, the people of the Baia are sitting to hear the decision made by 'The Community'. Everybody respects me and my decision and I am glad that people of Baia trust me like they used to trust my father, my father must be proud of me wherever he is right now.

"Let's start the meeting. Bring the defaulters." – I said.

"Dimitri, both of them broke the rules of remaining pure before marriage"- Victor Dashkov said. He is the eldest of Dashkov family.

"What is your age and do you accept that you have broken the rule of purity."- I asked the boy and the girl.

"Sir I am Neco Smirnov, I am 18 years old. Yes, sir, we have broken that rule." – The boy replied.

"Sir, I am Alyona Kuznetsov, I am 17 years old and I am guilty."- The girl said. Everyone gasped at their age. Both of them are so young and they have done the biggest crime at such a young age.

"Do you know that this is the biggest crime you have done by breaking the most sacred rule of purity, now prepare for your punishment. I would ask the council members to suggest their punishment for them."- It is necessary to take advice from the council members, they are elder than me and they have spent the more time on the council more than me and they are more experienced. And in this case, there is no need for further description because they have accepted their crime.

"They have done the biggest crime, they should put in prison for lifetime"- Valentin Zeklos said, eldest of Zeklos family and my best friend Ivan Zeklos father said.

"HAHA, this punishment is nothing in comparison to their crime; the death sentence is the only punishment for their crime."- Victor Dashkov said and Nathan Ivashkov, eldest of Ivashkov family agreed to it, Nathan Ivashkov is the father of my other friend Adrian Ivashkov.

"We should outcast them from our town Baia."- Eric Dragomir and Michael Ozera said the eldest of Dragomir and Ozera family.

"They have done the crime together, so according to that they should be sentenced to live together with their whole life through holy matrimony."- I said and arguments start between the council so I took the middle way as the head of the council.

"Who is in the favor of my decision raise your hand"-I said almost all the members sitting in the council room raise their hand except Victor Dashkov.

"But we are not old enough to get married"- defaulters said.

"Yeah you are not old enough to get married but you are old enough to do such a crime Huh. The decision is final and you both are getting married as soon as possible." – I said and started leaving the room as the council meeting is over.

"Thank you so much Lord Belikov for saving our children"- the defaulter's parents said.

"That is my duty to do the justice with the people and you should get them married as soon as possible."- With that, I left to my business meetings.

When I reached home my mom said I have received an invitation to the birthday party of Adrian Ivashkov and the invitation is for our whole family.

 **RPOV**

I woke up at 11 'O' clock and brushed my teeth and freshen up a bit and went downstairs for breakfast.

"So our sleeping beauty has woke up"- Eddie said.

"Where is aunt"- I asked after finishing my breakfast.

"Just look at the time princess unlike you, she has lots of things to do"- Mason said.

"You know princess needs her beauty sleep and don't be jealous two of you because even tons of makeup can't change your stupid ugly faces"- I replied. Mia and Jill laughed while Mason and Eddie exchanged a look and walked towards me.

I started backing off and started running with yelling "Save me two ugly monsters are trying to eat me up". Eddie caught me while Mason put flour all over me.

"Now who looks like a monster" – they said and smirked.

"You wish" and I hug them so that all of their clothes will mess up.

"Rose we have to go to the work and you messed our clothes now we have to change our clothes again"- Eddie said.

"So who said to mess with me? Now go and change your clothes and if you get late your bosses will kick you out and one day I will like to meet your bosses who keep idiots like you in his company" – I said and there face slightly fall but regain as they were before.

"Rose go get ready we are going for sightseeing, things which are changed in past six months."- Mia said

"Okay. Meet you guys in an hour"- I replied and went to my room. After taking the shower I changed into the blue top and skinny jeans with jacket above it. I let my hair fall down my back and put some lip-gloss and went downstairs where Mia and Jill were waiting for me.

After five hours of sightseeing, we went to the bakery.

"Hey, aunt"- I said as I reached the bakery.

"Hello dear, so these two show you all the towns' new things and best shopping places I guess"- aunt said with a slight chuckle.

"Yup" after having hanging out at the bakery for two three hours and eating two apple pies we all went to the home.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow"- I asked the girls.

"Well we have to go to work but we hang out in the evening after our shift but in the morning you are on your own"- Mia replied.

"Don't worry I will keep myself busy during the mornings"- I replied.

"How? By sleeping through the whole morning?"- Jill asked.

"That is a good idea I will do that too but I am thinking about going to some nearby town"

"No Rose don't go to any town alone"-aunt said.

"Okay but why?"- I replied.

"Just listen Rose and don't go to any town alone"- she said.

After having dinner I went to my room, after changing into my PJs I went for sleeping. And the whole week went by like this I sleep all morning and go outside with Mia and Jill, Mason and Eddie in the evenings. Sometimes for movies, sometimes for the game parlor. And last day of the week we all girls went to the spa. And from tomorrow onwards I have to start working on the bakery.

 **DPOV**

All the week has passed in the business meetings as usual and today is the day of Adrian's birthday party and we are all ready to go.

We all left in our cars for the party -Me and my mother in my Mercedes Benz S Class, my sister Sonya and Karolina in the other Mercedes and my sister Victoria and grandmother Yeva in the BMW.

We reached at the party and the party is as usual fancy, high-class party, which is not at all new for me, I have my fair share of all high class parties from a very young age. My sisters got to mingle with their friends, my mother, and grandmother with her friends talking about their son's marriage. My mother's friends are all wives of the eldest members of 'The Community'.

"Dimitri, my friend come here"- my best friend Ivan called me. He was standing with our group. Our group includes Ivan Zeklos, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, Andre Dragomir and me.

"Happy birthday Adrian"- I wished him.

"Thanks man"- he replied. He handed me a glass of a Champaign.

"Looks like our mothers are trying to fix us up with some girls"- Ivan said looking towards our mothers.

"Talk about yourself brother, talk about yourself"- Christian said.

"We know you are engaged with Lissa so you don't need to get cocky"- Andre said.

"You are the one lucky bastard who get the girl of yours dreams"- Adrian said. I glared at his use of words.

"C'mon Dimitri loosen up a bit we all know you are the head of 'The Community' that doesn't mean you have to be serious all the time."- Adrian said.

"You don't know Adrian he will hold a meeting here and call the entire council member for saying the word 'bastard'."- Christian said and everyone laughed.

Suddenly Nathan Ivashkov holds the mike "Hello everyone"- he said. Valentin Zeklos was also standing with him.

"Who gives that man a mike? He is going to spoil my birthday party." – Adrian said and everyone chuckled.

"As we all know we are gathered here on my son Adrian birthday party, son, come up here"- he said.

"Don't know what he is going to do now"- Adrian muttered under his breath.

Adrian reached the stage "I have an announcement to make, I was thinking about making Adrian's birthday party special, so I want to announce that my son is engaged to the daughter of my dear friend Valentin Zeklos daughter Sydney Zeklos" everyone clapped and Adrian's and Ivan's jaw dropped. I guess he doesn't even know about this engagement with her sister.

"Sweetie, come up here."- Valentin Zeklos said. Sydney reached the stage where Adrian held his hand like a true gentleman to help her to climb the stairs of the stage.

Everyone wished the happy couple. And after gathering all the wishes Adrian came back to us.

"Man you are tied now too, only the three of us left"- Andre said.

"I know he is going to drop some bomb today but I think I am lucky too, Ivan's sister is a good girl"- Adrian said as he reached our group.

"Yeah she is a good and one hell of a religious girl"- Ivan said. "But treat her properly otherwise you know Andre threat to Christian and I will give you the same threat, you hurt her and I will cut your -"

"Yeah yeah man I got it but I think you guys should find some girls for yourself too"- Adrian said.

"At least we are happy because there is no girl is here to boss us, Christian is already whipped by my sister, now it is your time to get whipped by Ivan's sister."- Andre said. Christian and Adrian glared at him and we all chuckled. Soon party comes to an end and we all left to their home.

 **OPOV**

I wish the day will come soon when I am announcing my son's engagement. I know that Michael Ozera and Victor Dashkov wants Dimitri to get married with their daughters Natasha Ozera and Natalie Dashkov, they are good girls but I do not want any of them as my daughter in law, so I always avoid any discussion related to that topic. I know there is some special girl that does exist for my son just has to wait for her to come in the picture.

 **Authors Note: so here is the chapter 2 and Natasha is going to be Dimitri's soul mate, just Kidding and please if you know someone who can help me with the Beta so please help me. Send me a PM about it.**

 **And you know the rest more reviews more inspiration so I hope I got more reviews this time than the last time. So don't forget to tell me Liked it or Loved it, Haha. Or you can tell me if you hate it, I appreciate your reviews because the reviews let me know where I stand.**

 **Next time Rose is going to find a horrible truth about the bakery, so don't miss it. And one more thing I am unable to find a pairing for Andre, so if you guys have anyone in mind do tell me and it should be from the major families and it can be a new character.**

 **And please do not forget to tell me that I should continue the story without any editor or wait for the one. Please let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Hola guys, so here is the treat for you guys on my birthday.**

 **A new chapter TADA.**

 **In this chapter Rose is cooking at the bakery so if I had done any mistake in the baking procedure of apple pie than I am really sorry because I don't know how to cook, all the cooking is done by my mother all I had to do is eat, so forgive me for that.**

 **Thanks for reviews; I hope this type I will get more reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything well except the plot.**

 **RPOV**

I woke up with my alarm ringing, I looked at the watch it was 8 'o' clock, today is the day I am going to start working in the bakery. I got ready and went downstairs where I found my whole family there on the dining table. So I went there and greeted them.

"Good Morning guys, good morning aunt."- And I kissed my aunt's cheek.

"Good Morning dear, you are up early, did you sleep well?"- My aunt asked.

"Yes aunt I did sleep well and about waking up early I am going to start working today in the bakery."- I replied.

"But dear you just got back here a week ago, enjoy for a while and then start working."- My aunt said.

"Yeah kiddo you should enjoy a little bit more then starts working."- Eddie said.

"I know you guys love me so much and don't want me to get in the trouble of helping you guys with the money but you know me a week off is enough for me and I will definitely be enjoying working in the bakery because I did not take Culinary science as my major for no reason. So don't worry, Okay?"- I replied.

"Okay. You know if your parents will be alive today than they are going to be so proud of you by seeing you all grown up and turn into a responsible and sensible girl."- My aunt said. I saw some tears in my aunt's eyes.

"Who knows our kiddo will grow up so soon."- Mason said.

"Time for a group hug."- Mia said. And everybody hugged me together.

"I think it's got too emotional and I think I am very lucky that my first day has not even started and I got a hug from my boss."- I said and that makes everyone chuckle.

"Okay, Rose I am leaving for the bakery. When you are done with your breakfast Mason will drop you at the bakery. See you in the bakery dear. Bye."- My aunt said.

"Finish your breakfast princess and then I will drop you at the bakery."- Mason said.

"Don't worry Mase I can reach there on my own."- I replied.

"Princess, the bakery is on the way to my office so I will drop you first then I will go to work, so you don't need to worry that I will be late because of you."- He replied. I was shocked how he knows that what I was thinking.

"And one more thing, you are our little sis so we know what type of a person you are, I know you were thinking that you will cause trouble so it's better for you if you reach there on your own. Now stop worrying and finish your breakfast and then Mase will drop you off." – Eddie said and Mason nodded his agreement. I finished my breakfast.

"Let's go Mase."- I said. We locked the door and we all left together. I looked at the cars and they remind me the day they both decided to buy the same car but not have enough money to buy the new cars so they bought second-hand cars for themselves, one for Mason and other for Eddie, cars are not in their extreme condition but they do just fine. Eddie, Mia, and Jill got in his car as Eddie is going to drop both of them and Mason and I got in Mason's car and left for the bakery. Five minutes later Mason drops me off to the bakery.

"Good day Mase." – I wished him.

"Thanks sis." - He replied and I went into the bakery.

"Hey aunt, I am here."- I said as I got in the bakery.

"In here dear." - My aunt replied from the kitchen. "And welcome to the bakery as a new chef."- She said when she saw me entering in the kitchen.

"So what is the menu for today?"- I asked.

"Nothing much, we got only two orders."- She replied.

"Ohh, don't worry we will get more order until the end of the day. So what are we going to make for those orders?"- I replied.

"First order is for Mrs. Karp, she ordered for two apple pies and one chocolate cake with outermost icing of vanilla. And the second order is of Mrs. Croft she ordered coconut and butter cookies and one apple pie."- She said.

"Do you remember Mrs. Karp, she used to teach you about flowers when you were little?"- My aunt asked.

"Yeah, she is a good woman. Did she visit the bakery often?"- I asked.

"Yes, she is a faithful customer but we will talk about her later. Let's start the work. Okay then you will make three apple pies and I will bake cookies and then we will bake a cake together. Is it okay for you dear?" – My aunt asked.

"Yeah that's fine with me"- I replied and aunt gives me all the ingredients and I started working on the apple pie.

I started working on the dough by hand. I added the flour, sugar, and salt to whisk together. Using my fingers, I work the butter into the dry ingredients until it resembles yellow corn meal mixed with bean sized bits of butter. Then I added the eggs and stir the dough together with a fork.

Form the dough I divided the dough into four parts and added it into a disk, wrapped in plastic wrap and refrigerate it.

Then I started working on the filling. I added the lemon juice in the bowl of apples then I added the sugar and mixed it thoroughly, then put it in the skillet with butter and cooked it until it is properly cooked.

After cutting the dough in half I put it on a lightly floured surface, rolled each half of dough into a disc about 11 to 12 inches wide. Then I added the apple filling in the pan and mound it slightly in the center. Brushing the top edges of the dough with the egg Then I Placed the second disc of dough over the top. Baked the pie on a baking sheet until the crust is golden and my pie is ready. After making four pies one for the aunt to check my work. I saw aunt is done with the cookies.

"Aunt Will you please check that it is done properly or not"- I asked her gesturing towards the pie.

"Yeah sure honey"- she replied.

"Hmm, so yummy like your mother's"- she said taking a bite from the pie.

"Thanks, aunt"- I said.

"I always know you had the taste of your mother's cooking in your hands"- she said.

"She was a great cook; we always fight and asked our mother whose cooking is better. Well enough with the past let's start working on the cake."- She said but I can see that she miss my mother so much.

We finished all the orders for today and we got only one more order and in total, we got only three orders which are very low. I decided to talk to my brothers when I reach home about taking a loan to expand the bakery and turn it into café plus bakery.

 **DPOV**

I usually wake up to the sounds of the bird but not this time I woke up from my dream. A dream in which I was standing behind some girl with my arms wrapped around her all I can see is that she has long brown hair, I was unable to see her face and most importantly she smells like roses, roses are my favorite flower and I love the way they smell. Maybe it was just a dream but grandma always say that our dreams try to tell us something but for now, I leave my dream behind and started doing my regular schedule.

I went for a run in the garden and done some Yoga, Yoga is the best way of keeping your body fit and doing it early morning in fresh air has its own perks but our house has a gym, it has every equipment of a modern Gym because of my sister Victoria, she asked me to install them on her birthday so I can't say no to her but I rather prefer traditional ways.

After showering and getting ready in my usual attire I went for the breakfast, sitting in the usual seat on dining table I was having my breakfast when my grandmother said.

"Dimka you should not ignore things in your life, sometimes small things tell us about important things about our life."- After saying that she returned to her room and everyone was looking at the way my grandmother disappeared then at me.

"Care to explain Dimka what was that, if you are able to understand what she means."- My mama said.

"I don't know Mama, I don't think I had done something wrong or ignored anything."- I replied.

"Yes I know you son, you do not ignore anything and it is hard to understand Yeva sometimes."- My mama said.

"Sometimes? It is always hard to understand that old lady."- Victoria said.

"Victoria show some respect to your grandmother."- Mama said.

"Well I am done with my breakfast and I am going to my reading club and then I will go to the shopping with my friends. Bye Mama, Bye Dimka. And Victoria I know you do not respect the rules but at least respect your grandmother."- Sonya said as she finished her breakfast. And after putting her dished in the sink she left for her book club.

"Mama, where is Karo?"- I asked.

"She went to Paul's school for monthly parent- teacher meeting."- Mama replied.

"Okay. Victoria go get your bag I will drop you to your college."- I told her.

"It does not matter, me going to college if I am not going to do any job after that."- She said.

"Victoria I already told you that you can work with me."- I said.

"That's the thing Dimka I do not want to work with you because if I have to sit in the cabin all day and just paint my nails and not doing any work, then I rather prefer sitting in my room."- She snapped at me.

"Victoria do not argue with your brother just go get your bag and he will drop you off."- Mama said.

"But Mama-" Victoria started but mama cut her in between.

"Go Victoria, we will talk about it later."- Mama said.

After dropping Victoria to the college I went to my office.

"Good Morning Mr. Belikov."- Eddie greeted me, he worked as a receptionist in my office and he is a good guy and he takes his work very seriously and I like those who take their work seriously.

"Mr. Belikov, Mr. Zeklos is here to see you, should I send him to your cabin."- Hans said. I know he was talking about Ivan.

"Yes send him in my cabin."- I replied.

"Hey Dimka, so what are you doing today? Our group is planning on going out doing some fun."- Ivan said as he entered into my cabin.

"I am busy today Ivan, I have some meetings to attend today and before you say anything I am going on a tour of my companies tomorrow as a monthly status check."- I replied.

"Okay. Then what about a day after tomorrow?"- He asked.

"I am free and I will gladly join you guys."- I replied.

"Thank god you are free if you had said that you are busy I am literally going to get faint you know."- Ivan said.

"You don't need to be dramatic Ivan."- I said.

"Dimka please give yourself some break from work otherwise you will start looking old before your age."- Ivan said.

"Ivan there is nothing wrong taking your work and responsibilities seriously."- I said.

"Yeah, but it is okay to loosen up a bit in a while. And I don't want to argue with you. I just wish some girl come into your life and teach you how to take easy on life."- He said.

"No girl can change me."- I replied.

"Yeah, we will see about that when that girl came to your life and see you on Wednesday."- Ivan said and left my cabin.

After finishing all the meetings I left for home. After reaching home I freshen up a bit and changed into some loose clothes and done some meditation and after dinner, I went to sleep.

 **RPOV**

When I reached home Mia and Jill was already there. After changing into my PJs I went for dinner where Eddie, Mason, Jill, and Mia are already sitting and aunt is putting the last dish on the table.

"So how was your day at bakery princess?"- Eddie asked.

"Yeah, it was good."- I replied.

Dinner was silent. Jill left to her room after dinner because she is not feeling well due to pregnancy. Aunt and Mia were doing the dishes.

"You are quite silent today Rosie, everything okay?"- Mason asked.

"Yes, everything is fine I need to talk to you guys about the bakery."- I said.

"Okay kids I am going to my room and don't you guys stay up late, you all have to wake up early for work. Good night."- Aunt said and kissed our cheeks.

"Okay let's go to the living room so we can talk about the bakery."- I said. When we reached the living room Mason asked.

"What is it you want to talk about Bakery, princess?"

"You know bakery is not doing well so I was thinking about expanding it and converting it into café plus bakery."- I said.

"And how you are planning to do that?"- Eddie asked.

"I am thinking about taking some loan and I have some money of my own."- I replied.

"Money of your own, care to explain."- Mason and Eddie said together.

"Actually I worked part time in states."- I said.

"What, why did you do that you can ask for money from us if the money we are sending you is not enough."- Eddie said.

"It's not like that, the money you are sending me is more than enough but I want to work and save money for the bakery and all of my friends were doing part time job, so why not me."- I said.

"Guys it is normal to do a part- time job, so will you please leave it here and it's not like she earned that money from wrong ways and we are diverting from the issue."- Mia said.

"Yeah, Rose so how you are planning to take a loan?"- Mason asked

"I am thinking about taking a loan from the bank. DUH."-I said.

"You know Rose it's not easy to pay the loan money and you know you have to show something as a guarantee, so that loan can be paid off in case you are not able to pay the loan amount."- Mason said and Eddie remained silent only listening to the conversation.

"Yeah about that I am thinking about the small cabin father bought for us, as a guarantee to loan."- I said.

"You know Rose it's not worth it; we are already trying to pay the debt."- Mason said.

"But why? If we want to save the bakery we have to do that."- I said.

"I think we should tell her."- Eddie said.

"Yeah, I think we should not."- Mason said looking towards the Eddie and before they start to argue which is very rare I spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about, just spit it out, you guys are scaring me."- I said. They exchanged a look before speaking.

"Rose, the bakery is already sold to someone we don't know of."- Eddie said.

"What"- I yelled.

 **Authors Note: So cliffhanger, sorry for that.**

 **This is the truth about the bakery, the bakery is already sold to someone else, and you guys have guessed the girl in Dimitri's dream but anyone knows that who is the owner of the bakery?**

 **So what do you guys think about this chapter? Loved it or hated it. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **And one more thing whoever leaves a review I will tell him/her about the next chapter and about the quick meeting of the Dimitri and Rose.**

 **Please leave reviews; you know your reviews inspire me to write.**

 **Until then Namaste, Bye to my readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

 **READ IT IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY.**

 **Yesterday was teachers day, so HAPPY TEACHERS DAY to all the teacher readers.**

 **Guys, I am very disappointed and sad I got only two reviews in the last chapter. You know your reviews really give me motivation and I am not lying whenever I write a new chapter, before writing I read all your reviews then I start writing the new chapter but this time there are only two reviews, so I was kind of sad that maybe my writing is not enough for you guys to leave a review. That's why this chapter is little shorter than the others.**

 **I am not asking for only good reviews just let me know what you feel about the chapter and if you do not feel like writing anything just tell me that you Like, Love or hate the chapter. Just two words like Loved it etc.**

 **I hope this time I get more reviews (Hoping for more than 15 reviews.)**

 _ **Previously**_

" _I think we should tell her."- Eddie said._

" _Yeah, I think we should not."- Mason said looking towards the Eddie and before they start to argue which is very rare I spoke up._

" _What are you guys talking about, just spit it out, you guys are scaring me."- I said. They exchanged a look before speaking._

" _Rose, the bakery is already sold to someone we don't know of."- Eddie said._

" _What"- I yelled._

 **Presently**

 **RPOV**

"Can you guys just repeat what you had just said; I think I heard something wrong."- I replied standing up from where I was sitting on the sofa confusion written all over my face.

"You didn't hear anything wrong Rose; bakery is already sold to someone."- Eddie said. They said it again and I felt nothing. Mia came to me and put an arm around my shoulder and makes me sit down.

"How, when, why you didn't tell me?"- I said after gathering myself from shock.

"We did not want to give you any kind of tension or trouble because we know that after knowing that, you leave everything behind and will come back here without even thinking twice and that will harm your studies and-" Mason stopped himself saying further.

"And?"- I asked. Mia was sitting beside me holding me to comfort me.

"And we don't want aunt to know the truth about the bakery."- Eddie said.

"What? Aunt didn't know about this."- I asked them. They shook their head.

"How? Please explain everything to me from the beginning and don't leave any minor detail, I want to know everything."- I said.

"Okay but promise us you won't tell the aunt about it."- Eddie said

"Okay, I promise."- I replied. And Eddie started telling me.

"All of this mess started six months ago, the bakery is doing so not good. Even we don't have enough money to pay to the wholesalers from whom we get all the raw material. Even our salaries are not enough to pay the amount and the loan of wholesalers was increased too much, so we decided to get a loan but bank know about our condition so our loan application got rejected but a guy named Stan Alto came to us and said that he will help us with the money but we have to give him the original paper of the bakery for some time, so that he is ensure that we will pay him back and when we pay the first EMI of loan he will give us the papers of the bakery back, he sounds genuine so we agreed and gave him the paper and got the money and we paid all the debt of the wholesalers and we saved enough money to buy the supplies for the bakery and amount of first EMI and-"- Eddie was saying but I cut him off.

"Did aunt know about all of this?"- I asked.

"Let Eddie finish Rose."- Mason said.

"When we reached the office of Stan Alto and paid him the money, he said we don't need to pay the money and we asked him why? He said that we got late in paying the money so he sold the bakery to someone. We said that we are going to pay all of his money just give us the papers back but he said we are already late and the money we are paying him doesn't matter because he got more amount by selling the bakery."- Eddie finished.

"Aunt knows about the part that we paid him and we got the papers of the bakery back. We showed her duplicate papers which my lawyer friend made for me. I asked my friend that is something we can do to get the bakery back but he said he can't do anything until we got the papers back and know who the buyer is."- Mason said.

"Did you guys ask Stan Alto the name of the person who bought the bakery?"- I asked.

"We tried everything Rose but he said it's against his policy to tell the details of his customers. We tried everything Rose the biggest mistake we have done is trusting that guy."- Mason said and by hanging his head low in defeat.

"That Fucking asshole Stan Alto will rot in hell. But I do not understand one thing whomsoever bought the bakery doesn't overtake the bakery."- I said.

"Yeah that is strange but we don't know anything about that, maybe God showed some mercy or that person is waiting for the right moment."- Mia said and I snorted at her statement about God showing some mercy because if God had shown mercy than all of these things wouldn't happen in the first place.

"Rose just go have some sleep you had a long day today."- Mia said. They all went to their rooms and I went to mine but I know I am not getting any sleep.

I went to my room and lay down on my bed and tears started flowing from my eyes. Why all of these happen to us. First my parents and now the bakery, the bakery is everything to my aunt if she knows about it I don't think she can take it. The bakery is everything to us; it is the last living memory of my parents, that night I cried myself to sleep. Next day I woke up with puffy eyes, I got ready and went downstairs.

"Oh my God Rose, what happens to your eyes?"- My aunt asked concern showed her face.

"Nothing aunt I was watching movies until the late night that why I didn't get much sleep."- I replied. Eddie, Mason, Mia, and Jill remained silent cause they know the reason behind my puffy eyes and I think Eddie told Jill that I know the truth that why she remained silent.

I went to the bakery thinking about yesterday then suddenly an idea clicked in my mind and during my lunch break I made some Mac and Cheese and told the aunt that I am going to Mason restaurant to give his lunch.

When I reached Mason restaurant, I looked around and it was quite fancy. When Mason saw me he said.

"What are you doing here Rose?"- He asked.

"Mason I have an idea to find out about the owner of the bakery."- I said.

"Rose just sit here for a while, my boss is on the monthly visit and I am going to escorting him to the manager then I will talk to you."- He said making me sit on the chair behind his desk and leaving me alone.

I sat there but my phone starting ringing I reached next to my handbag where my phone is placed on the desk and my bag fall on the ground, I declined the call and bend to pick my things after picking all the things I saw Mason came back. I told him about my plan and told him to meet me with Eddie and Mia at the garden nearby our house after work. I do not want Jill to involve in all of these things because of her pregnancy.

After finishing the orders in the bakery and locking the bakery I told my aunt that I am going for a walk and I will come back in an hour.

 **DPOV**

I reached the breakfast table after doing my usual morning routine. I wished good morning to my family and started eating when I finished my breakfast and started leaving the house for a monthly tour of my companies but before I leave the house Babushka called me and my mother.

"Olena, Dimka come with me. I need to talk to you both."- Yeva said.

"Okay mama."- My mother said and we both started following her towards her room. I know that I will get late for my tour but if Babushka wants to talk to us that means it is an important thing, maybe she saw something.

"Mama, you go inside I need to call Hans and inform him that I am going to be late for the tour."- I said when we are about to enter her room.

"Hello Hans, I am going to be late today something came up."- I informed him and went into her room.

"Close the door son and next time does not make me wait."- Babushka said.

"What is that you want to talk to us, Mama?"- My mother said.

"Both of you listen to me carefully it is important and it is about Dimitri future. I saw a dream in which I saw the bride of Dimka; she is going to bring the change, a good change I might add. She is going to meet you both soon."- Babushka said.

"But Mama how we are going to find out who is the bride of Dimka when we don't know how she looks like or where is she. We don't know anything about her."- Mama said trusting every word Babushka said because everyone trusts her and no one; I mean no one question her dreams.

"Let me finish my dear daughter. I saw a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, average height, and most importantly Dimka when you are going to be near her you are going recognize her that she is nearby by her scent, she smells like your favorite flower."- Yeva said and by her description, I got slightly shocked because I saw a girl with same features in my dream except I didn't saw her face.

"But still mama there are lots of girls that match your description, in Russia and about her scent girls use perfume to smell like Roses."- Mama said. After that Yeva got up from her chair and she pulled some paper out from under her pillow and gives it to us. When we saw the paper we saw a sketch of the very beautiful girl.

"This is the best I can do."- Yeva said.

"That why you called the sketch artist yesterday."- Mama said.

"Now you can go Dimka you have work to do but Olena you should stay I still need to talk to you." – Yeva said and I left the room for work.

After taking the tour of my three companies I went to my hotel where I was planning to do lunch with a monthly status check.

Mason who worked on front desk came to escort me but suddenly my phone rang I told her to show Hans the meeting room while I attend the call. After reaching the front desk someone bumped into me and my phone fell from my hands.

"Oh, I am sorry sir I was little distracted."- The person said.

"It's okay, just be careful next time."- I replied and the person left but suddenly my senses filled with the smell of roses and I feel different kind of feeling which I can't describe than I remember about Yeva's dream and I looked around but found nothing except a vase of roses on the front desk maybe I am thinking too much about Yeva's dream with that I left for meeting.

The whole day passed by in tour and Ivan called when I reached my room after dinner.

"So Dimka, we are meeting tomorrow right?"- He asked.

"Yes Ivan we are now just let me sleep, I am tired. Good night."- I replied with a yawn.

"Goodnight Dimka, sweet dreams, sleep well."- He said and I went to sleep.

 **RPOV**

When I reached the garden Mason was already there, and after waiting for five minutes Mia and Eddie came.

"Sorry, Rosie we got late. I have to drop Jill first at home."- Eddie said.

"You forget about the excuses we have to make to not raise any suspicion."- Mia said.

"So what is your plan sis?"- Eddie asked. Mason and I explained the whole plan to them.

"Are you sure you want to do this princess?"- Eddie asked.

"Yes I am sure and it's not that I am alone in this plan, Mia is going to be there with me and no one can resist Rose Hathway Mazur charm."- I said with flipping my hair.

After getting all the things we need for our plan we left for home and after dinner, I went to my room. I went to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

 **OPOV**

When Dimitri left the Yeva room, she said to me.

"This is the girl you are waiting for, to bring the change in Dimka, to bring the change in our society. She is going to be the bringer of change but you have to be with her at every step even if you have to go against Dimka."- She said.

"But mama how can I go against my son?"- I said.

"There are ways where you can help your daughter-in-law without the knowledge of Dimitri. What Dimka doesn't know is not going to harm him."- She said.

"And one more thing whenever you saw the girl just ask her to marry your son. Now go dear and just let the old lady get some rest." - With that, I left her room.

 **Authors Note: So you guys already guessed that when Rose's bag fell from the desk and she bends to pick her bag Dimitri was on the other side. Dimitri felt something but Rose doesn't. Stan is the owner of the bakery and tell me that if he is lying about selling the bakery to someone or he still has the papers of the bakery. Tell me in the reviews.**

 **And for next chapter what do you think Rose plan is? And the good news is that Dimitri is going to see the Rose in the next chapter. Hurray.**

 **And please please leave the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Here is the new chapter and sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not anything except the plot.**

 _ **Previously**_

" _So what is your plan sis?"- Eddie asked. So Mason and I explained the whole plan to them._

" _Are you sure you want to do this princess?"- Eddie asked._

" _Yes I am sure and it's not like am alone in this plan, Mia is going to be there with me and no one can resist Rose Hathaway Mazur's charm."- I said well flipping my hair._

 _After getting all the things we needed for our plan we left for home and after dinner, I went to my room and went to sleep thinking about tomorrow._

 **Presently**

 **RPOV**

I wake up and went downstairs without getting ready. When aunt saw me she asked me.

"Rose you aren't ready yet, are you not coming to the bakery with me."- She said.

"Yeah aunt I am not feeling well, I have this irritation in my throat which I get before cold."- I lied.

"Ohh poor baby do you want me to take you to doctor because every time you get cold it get very bad."- Aunt said concerned showed on her face.

"No aunt it's okay I think I will get better by just taking rest and I will make some soup for myself."- I replied.

"Don't worry aunt, today is my off, I will take care of her."- Mia said.

"You have an off today, you didn't tell me."- Jill said.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you about that, it was a sudden decision, but I called the boss about that."- Mia said.

"Why did you take a sudden off, you never had done that before."- Jill asked Mia further intriguing her.

"Do you remember my friend Josephine, well she needs me, she is so much depressed, there are problems going on between her and her husband, so I am going to meet her today."- Mia lied without any hesitation. If anyone can lie in this family than it is Mia and me, others aren't good at lying. Eddie and Mason remain silent knowing everything.

"Okay then I am going to the bakery and take care baby girl and if you do not get any better than just call me, I will take you the doctor."- My aunt said by kissing me on the cheek.

"I will, I promise."- I replied. I don't feel good lying to aunt but there is no harm in lying which helps others.

"Okay, I think we should go too, otherwise we will be late."- Eddie said.

"Bye princess, take care."- Mason said and kissed Mia cheek and whispered: "be careful". I heard because I was sitting next to Mia.

When everyone left we locked the house behind them.

"So where is my stuff?"- Mia asked.

"Wait a minute; let me get your stuff from my room."- I replied. I went to my room and returned with a bag which contains Mia stuff for the plan, I handed her the bag and told her to meet me in two hours.

Then I went upstairs to my room and get showered. After showering I put my hair in a bun and I started getting ready for my plan. After getting ready I looked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a blonde wig with shoulder length hair and fringes, contact lenses of blue color, black color bodycon dress. And to give expensive look I was wearing black Louboutin shoes which my friends in states gifted me on my last birthday.

I was wearing nude eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara to give me professional look with bright red lipstick and diamond earrings which my parents had given me when I was little. After getting ready I went downstairs and saw Mia emerging from her room.

She was wearing a black wig and hazel eye contact lenses. She was wearing a pink shirt with black skinny jeans and pink heels. She had used nude pink eyeshadow and lipstick and wearing black eyeliner and no mascara. Well, I can say we are both looking hot, sexy and totally professional.

"Ready to rock n roll?"- Mia asked me.

"Always, Stan Alto we are coming."- I said and we both chuckled. Well let's see how he is going to save himself from our charm and I don't think he will be able to hide the information.

We reached his office after half an hour. We entered his office a man of about mid-twenties was sitting at the reception, he looked at us from head to toe and let me tell you he was not looking at us in a platonic way. I cleared my throat and said.

"We are here to meet Mr. Alto."- I said.

"Do you have an appointment Miss?"- He said. Ohh shit I totally forget about that.

"Well, my dear I do not have an appointment because I just made a decision about an hour ago to meet Mr. Alto."- I said in my sweetest way.

"I am sorry Miss but I do not think you will be able to meet him today but I can give you an appointment for tomorrow."- He replied. I clenched my fist before I can say something offensive and spoil our plan; Mia came and saved the day. "Let me handle him."

"Hi cutie, I know we don't have an appointment but I know you can do something."- Mia said with her cutest smile.

"Uhh, I don't think I can help you."- He replied little bit confused.

"Ohh please I know you can do something and you know my boss is not a very patient person if she doesn't get to meet Mr. Alto today than she will blame me for it and maybe fired me. You know how harsh bosses can be."- Mia said.

"Yeah, I know they can be a pain in the ass."- He said.

"So please can you help me."- Mia said with batting her eyelashes.

"Okay. You can meet him but you have to wait for fifteen minutes, he is with somebody now."- He said.

"Thank you, dear."- Mia replied with smile.

After fifteen minutes we entered the office of Stan Alto, he is a man of around forty. He looked at us and stands up to greet us.

"Stan Alto."- He said and gave us his hand to shake.

"Nicole George." – I said and shook his hand "and this is my assistant Josephine"- I said gesturing towards Mia.

"Well, how can I help lovely ladies like you?"- He said.

"Mr. Alto we have heard you are the best real estate agent in this town so we thought we should contact you."- I said

"Yeah you heard right, I am the best."- He said and I said 'cocky bastard' inside.

"Miss George wants to buy a bakery here in this area."- Mia said.

"Which bakery?"- He asked.

"Roza bakery."- I said.

"Sorry to say ladies but that bakery is already sold to someone."- He replied.

"Can you tell us the name of the buyer?"- Mia said.

"Sorry but I do not disclose the information of my customers."- He said.

"Ohh that's bad we thought if you help us buy the bakery we will give you a large amount of money."- I said and he laughed.

"I have enough money, Miss George."- He replied.

"Okay, then what about we will give you anything you want. It's not like you have everything in this world you want."- I replied with slight smirk. He got up from his seat and walked towards me and he put his hand on my thigh.

"Anything?"- He asked. Pervert I think inside. I want to punch him but I cannot right now.

"Anything."- I replied.

"Well I am a very lonely man, if you know what I mean. And some money too."- He said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, you will get what you want, and I know the best service providers to help you with your loneliness and how much money but name first."- I replied by removing his hand from my shoulder.

"What if you are lying?"- He asked.

"I never lie Mr. Alto and I will give you name of the hotel where you have to reach and I think we can trust this much each other in business."- I replied.

"Fifty thousand Rubles."- He said.

"Here I am signing the cheque of fifty thousand Rubles."- I said. And put the check on his table.

"Then it is settled. Then I should tell you the name."- He said after looking at the cheque.

"And here is the name of the hotel; a room will be booked under the name of my assistant." –I said instantly and giving him the piece of paper on which the name of the hotel is written and not giving him the chance to look at the cheque properly.

"So what is the name?"- I asked.

"Aren't you eager Miss George?"- He said.

"Well I am not a patient person Mr. Alto, time is money for me. So now will you please tell me the name"- I replied.

"Dimitri Belikov."- He said. And Mia got paled but covered her emotions instantly.

"What if you are lying Mr. Alto?"- I said.

"Well, Miss George as you quoted 'we can trust this much each other in business' but for your satisfaction, here."- He said handing me the paper in which the name of the buyer is written. I handed him the paper back.

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Alto."- I said and left his office immediately so that we do not get caught.

When we left his office the rain is about to start and it is almost the time for lunch so we went to the nearby restaurant for lunch.

We sat at the table and I asked Mia "Do you know who Dimitri Belikov is; you reacted like you know him."

"Yeah I know him, even the whole Russia knows him. He owns the business all around Russia and unfortunately, he is the boss of both of your brothers."

"What? Why my brothers are working for such a fraud?"- I asked.

"Seriously Rose I didn't expect that he is going to be the owner of our bakery or he is the one who bought our bakery without our knowledge or consent."- She replied and put her head in her hands.

"Whatever I do-" I started but feel like someone is looking at me and when I looked up I saw a guy with brown eyes, brown hair which is tied at the nape of his neck was looking at me or more like staring at me. The guy was simply hot, He was sitting with four other guys, when he saw me that I caught him staring he suddenly looked away and one of his friend sitting next to him said something to him, if I was not disturbed by the news, I will definitely give him Rose Hathaway man-eating smile because seriously I thought for once that Stan was lying about selling the bakery.

"You were saying something Rose."- Mia's voice brings me back from my thoughts.

"Well I do not care who he is, I am getting my bakery back."- I said and by then our food is already arrived.

"Oh I forget to ask one thing Rose, how we are going to pay fifty thousand to Stan and what about the other services you promised to give him."- She asked and I smirked at that.

"If you know my dear, that Stan guy is totally an idiot. I had given him a fake cheque and he was so engrossed to talk about services that he doesn't even bother to look at cheque properly or you can say I didn't give him a chance. And about services the name of the hotel is real but there is no room booked for him." - I said and we both laughed.

After finishing our food we both left for home and before I left the restaurant, I winked at the guy who was staring at me before and now too, Mia didn't notice because she was busy talking to Mason on the phone.

 **DPOV**

"So what is the plan for today?"- I asked my friends.

"Well first we are going to the golf court, then we will go for lunch, then the game parlor, then we will have dinner then home."- Christian replied.

When we reached the golf court Adrian said -"Let's make a bet."

"About what?"- Andre said.

"Of course about the game, I didn't know you were that dumb Andre."- He replied.

"Yeah, that is the result of staying with you."- Andre replied.

"You know you misunderstood my smartness with your dumbness Andre."- Adrian said.

"Will you stop bothering us with your not so funny jokes Adrian?"- Ivan said.

"Sorry guys but I got the genes of bad jokes from my dad, so you should blame him for giving me those bad genes. Well I have an idea, what about I file the case against him in the council for giving me the bad genes and as Dimitri is my friend he will make a decision in favor of me, what do you think about it, Dimitri?"- Adrian said and everyone chuckled and I glared at him. He knows very well that I don't like joke about council.

"C'mon Dimitri loosen up a bit, it is the best Adrian can do to make us smile, so give him some satisfaction just by smiling."- Ivan said and then everyone laughed except Adrian.

"Let's talk about the bet."- Christian said.

"Yeah so the bet is whoever wins the game, can make us do whatever he wants us to do. Okay?" - Adrian said.

"Okay, game on."- Everyone said.

In the middle of game, Christian said- "looks like Dimitri is going to win."

"Wait, my friend, there is a whole game ahead of us; you never know what might be able to happen."- Andre said.

At the end, I win the game.

"So Dimitri what do you want us to do."- Ivan asked.

"There is a small restaurant nearby, let's go eat there."- I replied.

"Seriously Dimitri you want us to eat in the cheap restaurant."- Andre said.

"Guys the restaurant maybe cheap but the food is very good."- I replied.

"Whatever man, I don't want to go to the cheap restaurant."- Andre said.

"C'mon Andre, Dimitri wins the bet we have to do whatever he is saying and if he is saying that the food is good then we should believe him, he never lies."- Christian said.

"Okay let's go."- At last Andre said.

We reached the restaurant, when the manager sees us he got excited by seeing us, we are famous after all and he gave us the best table near the window where we can see the rain.

We were all sitting in the restaurant reading the menu when I noticed a girl sitting at the other end of the restaurant, she has blond hair and blue eyes, she is beautiful and she seems familiar, I was so smitten by her that I didn't stop myself looking at her then I looked at her face and saw that she was looking at me too but I averted my eyes and looked in the menu but Ivan noticed the whole incident and he whispered in my ear.

"Looks like someone caught our Dimka's eyes."- Ivan said.

"It's nothing like that I was looking at her because she seems familiar. That's it."- I replied. I feel guilty, I cannot think about any other women because my soul mate is the girl whose picture Yeva showed me yesterday.

The girl left with her friend but when she was leaving I suddenly looked in her eyes and she winked at me, I got shocked but Christian called me.

"So what is the specialty of here?"- He asked me.

After lunch, we went to the game parlor and played some more games.

"Today was fun; we should do it more often."- Ivan said.

"Maybe we should bring our girls with us next time."- Adrian said. "Or I and Christian should."

Andre's phone buzzed suddenly and some squealing sound heard from the other end with that Andre left to attend the call.

"Oh my god."- Christian said looking towards his phone.

"What happen?"- Ivan asked.

"Looks like our Andre got engaged"- he said.

"What?"- Ivan and I said.

"With who?"- Adrian said.

"Avery Lazar"- Andre said from behind us.

"Congrats man."- We all said.

"Why do you look sad?"- Christian asked.

"Because I don't know what kind of girl is she, you both got mine and Ivan's sister so at least you know that you got good girls."- He said gesturing towards Chris and Adrian.

"I know Avery, she is a nice girl, and I met her once."- Adrian said trying to cheer up Andre.

"Whatever man I am tired, let's go home."- He said.

After I reach home my mother called me into her room to talk something important.

"Mom, you want to talk to me."- I asked her when I reached her room.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Victoria."- She said.

"What about her, is she okay? Did she do something?"- I said.

"She is fine and she didn't do anything. I was thinking about getting Victoria engaged with Ivan."- She said and I was shocked was an understatement.

"What but mom Ivan is my best friend."- I said.

"That is the main reason for taking this decision. He is your friend so I know he is a good guy and did you forget what happened with Sonya; in her case, we did not know the man and look where she is now."- My mother said.

"But mom how I will see my sister with my best friend and what about Sonya, she is elder than Victoria so she should get married first."- I said.

"I talked to Sonya about it and she said she is not ready for marriage after what happened with her and she will tell us when she is ready and she has no problem with Victoria getting married first."- She said.

"But-" – I started.

"You never questioned me before son, so don't do it this time."- She said with authoritative voice.

"Okay. So what you want me to do?"- I asked.

"I want you to talk to Ivan and his parents so that we can announce their engagement."- She said.

"Okay. I will talk to him. Good night mom."- With that, I left for my room to sleep.

 **RPOV**

After dinner me, Mia, Mason, and Eddie went to the living room when Jill and aunt went to their rooms to talk about today.

"So what happened today?"- Eddie asked.

We told them all the details of today, and then Mason asked.

"So who is the owner?"- He asked. I replied before exchanging the look with Mia.

"Dimitri Belikov."- I said.

"What." They both said and stand up from their seats.

"I know you guys are shocked but this is the truth."- Mia said.

"But he is a good human being; I do not think he will do anything like that."- Eddie said.

"Brother, always those people do this kind of things which we think is not capable to do."- I replied.

"But he is so rich and why would he buy our small bakery."- Mason said.

"And without our knowledge. He must have seen the name of the owner on the papers but why he will buy it from Stan when he knows the bakery doesn't belong to him. He is not that kind of person." – Eddie said.

"But his actions say otherwise."- I replied with a snort. The good person my foot.

"This may be a misunderstanding."- Eddie said.

"Well if it is a misunderstanding then we should talk to him."- Mia said.

"I don't think that is a good idea."- Mason said.

"Nothing can happen now, just forget about the bakery and go to sleep and cherish the bakery till we have it."- Eddie said.

We all left to our rooms, but I am not giving up on the bakery and I am going to talk to this Dimitri guy tomorrow. Maybe this guy understands what the bakery meant to us.

 **Authors Note: So finally we found out that Dimitri owns the bakery. Well, I bet all of you know that. And outing with Dimitri is boring, he is so uptight.**

 **Next chapter is going to be interesting as Rose is going to meet our hero Dimitri.**

 **Tell me what you guys think about the chapter.**

 **Leave me the reviews. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

 **SURPRISE SURPRISE! New chapter.**

 **I would like to thank Kimberly for helping me with the editing of the chapter. I would also like to thank my reviewers for reviewing especially harmony82, carlet77, rose conde, baroness vixen, moni280892 for constantly reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 _ **Previously**_

" _Nothing can happen now, just forget about the bakery and go to sleep and cherish the bakery well we have it."- Eddie said._

 _We all left to our rooms, but I wasn't giving up on the bakery and I'm going to talk to this Dimitri guy tomorrow. Maybe this guy will understand what the bakery means to us._

 **Presently**

 **RPOV**

I've been awake for the last hour and I didn't even bother to get out of my bed and get ready for work at the bakery today. I'm going to meet this Dimitri guy today and even though my family won't allow me to meet him, I'm still going to go. I'm just not going to tell them that I am.

Suddenly I hear footsteps on the stairs that are coming towards my room and then I hear a knock on my door and Mia comes in.

"Rose, are you not going to the bakery today?"- She asked

"No, I am not in the mood to go anywhere."- I replied.

"Rose please don't do this, aunt is asking about you, and you know she doesn't know any of the things that are going on right now and if she does found out, god knows what would happen."- She said.

"I just want to be alone for a little while Mia so please just tell aunt that I'm still not feeling well but that I will be fine soon and I will join at the bakery tomorrow and onwards."- I said.

"Okay but let me tell you one thing, after today I'm not going to keep seeing this dull Rose, just because bad things happen doesn't mean that you have to stop living your life."- She said.

"Okay, now will you please leave me alone and shut the door I don't want to see anyone right now. And could you please let everyone know not to come up here."- I said. I pulled my head under the blanket and rolled over. She left after a few seconds and I waited for everyone to leave the house so I could get up and get ready to go meet this Dimitri guy.

 **MPOV**

"Good morning kids and where's Rose?"- Aunt asked.

"She must be in her room, maybe getting ready for the bakery."- Eddie said knowing that she's still probably upset about yesterday events.

"Mia, why don't you go and check on her and see when she's coming to breakfast."- Mason said well giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah, sure."- I said. So I went to her room and knocked on her door and then entered. She was still in her bed.

"Rose, are you not going to the bakery today?"- I asked

"No, I am not in the mood to go anywhere."- She replied.

"Rose please don't do this, aunt is asking about you, and you know she doesn't know any of the things that are going on right now and if she does found out, god knows what would happen."- I said.

"I just want to be alone for a little while Mia so please just tell aunt that I'm still not feeling well but that I will be fine soon and I will join at the bakery tomorrow and onwards."- She said annoyingly.

"Okay but let me tell you one thing, after today I am not seeing this dull Rose, bad things do happen that doesn't means that you will stop living your life."- She said.

"Okay, now will you please leave me alone and shut the door I don't want to see anyone right now. And could you please let everyone know not to come up here."- She said. And then put her head under the blanket and rolled over. I left after a few seconds. When I got downstairs I told everyone that she was sick.

"Oh, I already know she has a cold and it's not going anywhere soon, I should take her to the doctor."- Aunt said and started walking towards Rose's room.

"Aunt, where are you going?"- Mason said.

"I'm going to check on my baby girl."- Aunt said.

"Aunt she's sleeping, I gave her some medicine and she fell asleep instantly."- I said immediately.

"Yeah, I think we shouldn't disturb her and just let her get some rest." – Eddie said, backing me up.

"Okay but I'm taking her to the doctor if she doesn't get any better by this evening."- Aunt said and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

When we were leaving the house Mason pulled me aside and asked about Rose so I told him everything.

"We should do something to cheer her up."- I said.

"Yeah, I will talk to Eddie and will plan something."- He said.

 **RPOV**

Once everyone left I took a quick shower and got ready. I wore blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. I put on my black wedges and minimal makeup.

I searched the internet for any information on Dimitri Belikov; I found out that he lives in Baia and that he is going to some play nearby the church in Baia today. So I grabbed a taxi and left for Baia. If he wasn't the bad guy who bought our bakery, I would definitely say that he is smoking hot, but when I looked closely I saw that he was the same guy from restaurant earlier, but all of this doesn't matter, I'm going to meet him and try and get the bakery back.

I reached the church and asked for directions to the place where the play was occurring.

When I reached the building there were lots of people standing outside the building wearing flashy clothes, jewels etc. Their clothes and the way they were standing screamed only one thing "money".

Suddenly I noticed a little guy running in my direction and was about to trip but I caught him before he could fall.

"Hey little champ, where you running off to?"- I asked him. He looked at me and studied me for a minute before speaking.

"Your pretty but Mama says not to talk to strangers."- He said.

"Well, my name is Rose, what's yours?"- I asked him and bent down on my knees so that I can come face to face to him.

"My names Paul."- He said in his cute little voice.

"Well, Paul now you know my name and I know yours so basically we aren't strangers anymore. Now tell me where you were running off to and might I add alone."- I said to him.

"I'm supposed to be the hero of the play, and they told me that I have to marry a pretty girl in the play but the girl is so ugly and I don't want to marry her so that's why I was running."- He said a little bit angry.

"Oh, it's okay, it's just a play, not a real life thing, so you don't need to worry champ."- I said to him.

"But they said the girl was pretty but she is not and they lied, but I have an idea."- He said.

"And what idea is that?"- I asked him.

"Your pretty, will you marry me, just for the play but I don't mind in real life either."- He said showing me his puppy dog eyes. I giggled about his idea, a woman around fifty rushed over to us and said.

"Paul, what are you doing here, your uncle is waiting for you go inside."- She said and Paul left saying bye to me.

"I am so sorry for Paul's behavior if he said something wrong."- She said to me.

"No, it's okay he's a cute kid."- I replied.

"Yeah, he is. Well, I'm Olena."- She said giving me her hand.

"I'm Rose Hathaway."- I said shaking her hand.

"Well if you don't mind, I have to ask you one thing."- She said.

"Sure."- I replied.

"Will you marry my son?"- She asked and I was standing there shocked not because she asked me to marry her son but, about the fact that Paul is her son, she looks more like a grandmother then mother.

"Yeah."- I replied after a minute and this time I said yes she hugged me tightly and lead me into a room where a dress and all the necessities were and told me to get ready.

I don't know why she was so excited because it's just a play and it's not like I'm going to marry her twenty-five-year-old son, and Paul is barely even ten.

 **OPOV**

Today is the day of Paul's play, we were about to leave the house when Yeva told me to bring my wedding dress and wedding bands.

"Why?"- I asked her.

"Just do what as I say." – She replied and left for the door. I gathered all the things she asked me to grab and I put them in the car in a box.

When Paul's part in the play was about to come on, he ran away from the foyer and I ran after him and saw he was about to fall but a girl caught him and when I saw her face I knew she was the girl who was suppose to marry my son, I was shocked which was a huge understatement. It was the same girl Yeva showed us in the picture. I saw that Paul was with her and I knew that he was safe so I ran towards Yeva.

"She's here."- I said to her.

"I know."- She replied. "and what are you doing here just go to her and ask her what I told you to ask her and if she said yes then give her your wedding dress and tell her to get ready."

"But that means Dimka and her have to marry today."- I said.

"I know."- She replied.

"But how will we explain this to everyone and the preparations."- I said.

"Church is already decorated and we don't need to do a big wedding but we will have a big reception after a few days, so you will have enough time for the preparations. Now go."- She said.

"but-"- I started but she cut me off.

"Don't question me Olena; I know what I am doing. And after talking to her meet me in the foyer, we have an announcement to make."- She said.

When I reached the girl I saw she and Paul were talking and I said.

"Paul, what are you doing here, your uncle is waiting for you now go inside."- I said and Paul left saying bye to her.

"I am sorry for Paul's behavior if he said something wrong."- I said to her.

"No, it's okay he's a cute kid."- She replied politely.

"Yeah, he is. Well, I'm Olena."- I said giving her my hand.

"I'm Rose Hathaway."- She said shaking my hand.

"Well if you don't mind, I have to ask you something."- I said.

"Sure."- She replied.

"Will you marry my son?"- I asked her and she was standing there shocked not because I asked her to marry my son, but that she doesn't even know me or Dimka.

"Yeah."- she replied after a minute and the this time she said yes I hugged her tightly and lead her into a room where a dress and all the necessities were and told her to get ready, and then I left for the foyer when Dimka saw me he asked me.

"Where were you Mama, you missed Paul's part."- He said.

"Well, I was preparing."- I told him.

"For what?"- He asked.

"For your marriage."- I replied.

"What?"- He asked shocked and I explained everything.

"Go Dimka, change your tux and meet us in half an hour."- I gave the order to him and I knew my son well that he wouldn't question me and especially not Yeva.

When he left I went to the stage with Yeva.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman."- I said into the mike. Everyone looked at me.

"I have an announcement to make. As you all know Dimitri is the head of The Community, and he is still single but that arrangement will not stay like that forever. I would like to invite all of you to my son's marriage in the church today."- I said and there was chaos everywhere, people were shouting question after question about the marriage, all of the community members were there so they all wanted an explanation for all of this.

"Silence."- Yeva said into the mike and everyone calmed down and sat in their seats. "I know that all of you will be confused by this arrangement but I want to tell you that all of these things are occurring in the right order, I saw all of this in my dream and it is good for Dimitri and the Community. I know that you all hoped for a big marriage but there is no place better than the God's place and I promise all of you that the reception will be grand, we are thinking about having the reception in a week. A small marriage but grand reception and I welcome all of you to my grandson's marriage and please come and give your blessings to the new couple."

"Who is the girl? What is her family name?"- Victor Dashkov asked.

"Well the girls name is Rose Hathaway and she is not a part of our community but she will be soon."- I replied.

"You're marrying your son to a low life."- Victor said.

"Careful Mr. Dashkov, I will not hear any bad things about my future granddaughter-in-law. And before you say anything I already told you I saw this in my dream, are you questioning my dreams? Are you questioning God?"- Yeva said and that shut all of their mouths.

After that, my daughters came to ask me what all of this was and I explained everything to them.

"But mama, Victor was right. How can we marry our Dimka-" Sonya was about to say but I stopped her.

"Sonya Belikova, don't cross the line and just go prepare for your brother's marriage, all of you. Go now, I have lots of other things to do my son is getting married today."- I said and left for preparation.

 **DPOV**

Today is Paul's play we are all going and when Paul's part came Mama wasn't there and she missed it, she never does that. After the play, Mama came and I asked her.

"Where were you Mama, you missed Paul's part."- I asked her.

"Well, I was preparing."- She told me.

"For what?"- I asked.

"For your marriage."- She replied.

"What?"- I asked shocked and she explained to me everything.

"Go Dimka, change your tux and meet us in half an hour."- She gave the order to me and she knows that I will not question her and especially not Yeva.

When I was about to go Ivan met me at the gate of the foyer and I explained everything to him so he called our group for a meeting. When our group arrived we told them everything.

"Dude you are ten steps ahead of us."- Adrian said.

"Yeah, totally."- Christian said.

"Man, I was just engaged yesterday and I am still in shock and you are about to marry in few hours, how are you handling all of this?"- Andre asked.

"Guys I'm going to be late, I will talk to you later."- I said.

"Looks like someone is way too excited for getting married."- Adrian said but I ignored him and left for home to get ready but the whole time I was thinking about Rose, her name matched her scent. I don't even know what she looks like for real, I only saw her in the picture but my friends are right I am excited about this marriage, it is too early but Yeva is never wrong. And I can't believe Roza has said yes, I am a lucky man.

 **YPOV**

The real fun will begin now. She is the one who can change our community and is perfect for our Dimka and our family. Now only a small role left to play for me. And after that, I am going to sit back and enjoy the show with popcorn every day after this marriage.

 **Author's Note: Well none of you have expected that, this is going to happen and Rose has no idea she is about to marry Dimitri, she is thinking that it was all for play.**

 **And well what I can say about our Yeva, she is a little devil in a good way of course. No one even know what she planned.**

 **Q1. Do you guys think they are going to be get married?**

 **Yes b) No**

 **Q2. How Rose going to react when she will found out the truth?**

 **She will run away.**

 **She will say yes to marry him**

 **Leave your opinions**

 **And don't forget to leave reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Hi guys, here is an update.**

 **Guys I have mentioned the whole marriage scene in this chapter but I have never been to catholic marriage so if I have made some mistakes, please ignore.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **OPOV**

"Dimka, it's time."- I told my son. Everyone is gathered in the church, all the community members are there, including the six head families. Adrian, Christian, and Andre were in their place as groomsmen, Ivan as the best man. As we do not know anyone from Rose's side and we don't have time to call anyone from her side since her accent seems American and its possible she came here just for tour of Russia, so Lissa, Sonya, and Sydney will be her bridesmaids and Victoria as her Maid of honor. Paul is the ring bearer.

"Are you ready son?"- I asked him.

"Yes, mama but I'm confused, I mean I know Yeva is always right but I haven't seen her and I don't know what kind of person she is, so"- He said.

"You do not need to worry son, I have met her and she was very nice to Paul and I bet the girl who that nice to a kid she didn't even know and got him to fall for her immediately is definitely an angel. And I bet with time you two will get to know each other and become one of the best couples ever known."- I replied. After meeting Rose, Paul started talking about her; it seems he cherishes her already.

"I guess your right, let's do it."- He replied. I sent him to wait at the altar for Rose and then went to go get Rose.

When I entered her room and saw her, I was mesmerized by her beauty. She looked so beautiful in the wedding dress just like an angel straight from heaven.

"Rose, it's time."- I said to her and handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Are you getting cold feet?"- I asked her.

"Nope."- She said confidently.

"You are a brave girl."- I said to her. By the time we reached the entrance of the church the entire bridesmaids had started walking in and the music started up, I was escorting her to the altar.

We reached the altar and I gave her hand to Dimka but she suddenly pulled her hand away from him and removed her veil.

 **RPOV**

I don't understand rich people; I mean they have given me all these facilities just for a play. An expensive dress, makeup, and heels, I mean instead of spending so much money for a play, they could have spent that money on helping the poor. Seriously, I will never understand these rich people. Suddenly the door to my room opened and the same woman came in, Olena I guess. She looked at me for about five minutes and said to come with her so I did.

"Rose, it's time."- She said to me and handed me a bouquet of red roses, So much for just a playing I thought.

"Are you getting cold feet?"- She asked me.

"Nope."- I said. Why would I get cold feet for a play, I know I have never participated in a play before, but it doesn't mean I would get cold feet just for a play.

"You're a brave girl."- She said to me. By the time we reached the entrance of the church the bridesmaid had started walking in and the music started, she was escorting me to the altar. This made me seriously start to think, that these people might be crazy and might need medical attention. I mean who does all of this for a play; I mean I'm okay with a dress but a bouquet and bridesmaids that's just too much. I'm going to have to talk to this woman to maybe consult a psychiatrist after this play. Oh and this stupid veil; I can't see a thing at least not until there standing close to me.

We reached the altar and I saw that instead of giving my hand to Paul, she was giving my hand to some big guy; I suddenly snatched my hand from the person and removed my veil. And what I saw after removing the veil shocked me to the core. Well shocked might be an understatement. There In front of me was fucking "Dimitri Belikov", I looked around at everyone and then said,

"What the fuck is going on here? This doesn't seem like a play."- and everyone gasped.

"Yes, of course this isn't a play; this is a marriage, a real marriage and you should mind your tongue before you say anything else offensive, we are standing in a church and you are getting married."- Belikov said.

"Yeah right, like hell we are."- I said sarcastically.

"It's true Rose. I'm not joking here and you already agreed to it."- Belikov said.

"I agreed to marry you? In your dreams dude. I will never marry you."- I replied.

"Then why did you say yes to my mother?"- He said gesturing towards Olena. Everyone sitting in the church was listening to the whole argument.

"I said I would marry her son for a play." – I said.

"See, you agreed to marry me and about this whole play thing that's just a misunderstanding."- He said.

"Excuse me; I agreed to marry her son Paul for a play."- I said and everyone laughed. I didn't understand why they were laughing.

"Well for your information Paul is not her son, he is her grandson and I am her one and only son."- Dimitri said. Oh my god, I am so trapped.

"Maybe your right, all of this is a misunderstanding, I agreed to marry Paul for his play and not to you."- I said.

"Well girl, tell me what Olena asked you?"- A man around his late forties with green eyes and slightly grey hair asked me.

"She asked me –'will you marry my son?'."- I replied.

"And what did you reply?"- The same man asked.

"I said - 'yes, I will marry your son' but I didn't know that she was talking about him."- I said gesturing towards Dimitri.

"So it's settled you agreed to marry Dimitri Belikov, it's your own mistake that you didn't clarify. Now you've already said yes, so you have to marry him. What does everyone say?"- He asked the rest of the people in the audience. And all of them started yelling 'yes you have to marry him'. Oh shit, I was trapped, I shouldn't have come here. I think this Olena lady has an equal part in trapping me. Suddenly an old woman stood up and said: "I want to talk to the girl alone."

"But I don't want to talk to anybody; I just want to get away from here."- I said.

"This is for your benefit girl. Come with me."- She said and so I walked with her in the hopes that maybe she would help me run away from here.

 **DPOV**

"Dimka, it's time."- My mother said to me.

"Are you ready son?"- She asked me.

"Yes, mama but I'm confused, I mean I know Yeva is always right but I haven't seen her and I don't know what kind of person she is, so"- I said I felt so confused. I didn't know what to feel happiness or nervous because I'm marrying a girl who I don't even know.

"You do not need to worry son, I have met her and she was very nice to Paul and I bet the girl who that nice to a kid she didn't even know got him to fall for her immediately is definitely an angel. And I bet with time you two will get to know each other and become one of the best couples ever known."- I replied. After meeting Rose, Paul started talking about her; it seems he cherishes her already. -She replied and I knew that my mother was good at judging someone's character so after listening to my mother I felt confident for this marriage.

"I guess your right, let's do it."- I replied. She sent me to the end of the altar. When I reached the front and turned around I could see everyone who had gathered in the church, all of the community members were there, including the six head families. Adrian, Christian, and Andre were in their places as groomsmen, and Ivan was my best man.

When the music started Lissa, Sonya, Sydney and then Victoria walked down the aisle. I think Lissa, Sonya, and Sydney are going to be her bridesmaids and Victoria must be her Maid of honor. And then she walked down the aisle with my mother and my mother was totally right she looked like an angel, she looked so good in that dress, I know I was unable to see her face through the veil but, I bet she's the most beautiful woman I will ever meet.

She reached the altar and when my mother gave me her hand she snatched her hand away from me and removed her veil. She looked at me for a moment; I was totally confused about what was going on, why was she doing this?

"What the fuck is going on here? This doesn't seem like a play."- She said and everyone gasped and that brings me back from my dazed state.

"Yes, of course this isn't a play; this is a marriage, a real marriage and you should mind your tongue before you say anything else offensive, we are standing in a church and you are getting married."-I said slightly angry, she was using bad words and it didn't even bother her that we are standing in a church.

"Yeah right, like hell we are."- She said sarcastically.

"It's true Rose. I'm not joking here and plus you agreed to it."- I said calmly maybe she misunderstood something.

"I agreed to marry you, in your dreams dude. I will never marry you."- She replied.

"Then why did you say yes to my mother?"- I said gesturing towards mama. Everyone sitting in the church was listening to our argument.

"I said I would marry her son for a play." – She said.

"See, you agreed to marry me and about this whole play thing that's just a misunderstanding."- I replied.

"Excuse me; I agreed to marry her son Paul for a play."- She said and everyone laughed, now I know why she's acting this way, she misunderstood my mother.

"Well for you information Paul is not her son, he is her grandson and I am her one and only son."- I said trying to clarify her confusion.

"Maybe you are right, all of this is misunderstanding, I agreed to marry Paul for his play and not to you."- She said.

"Well girl, tell me what did Olena ask you?"- Victor Dashkov asked her.

"She asked –'will you marry my son?'."- Rose replied.

"And what did you reply?"- Mr. Dashkov asked her again.

"I said - 'yes, I will marry your son' but I didn't know that she was talking about him."- She said gesturing towards me.

"So it's settled you agreed to marry Dimitri Belikov, it's your mistake that you didn't clarify. Now you've already said yes, you have to marry him. What does everyone say?"- He asked the rest of the audience. And everyone started yelling 'yes you have to marry him'. Suddenly Yeva stood up and said: "I want to talk to the girl alone."

"But I don't want to talk to anybody; I just want to get away from here."- Rose said.

"This is for your own benefit girl. Come with me."- Babushka said to her and she followed her.

Fifteen minutes have passed and they are still not back and after another five minutes they finally came back and said she is ready now. I sighed in relief, I knew that she misunderstood the whole proposal but Babushka is never wrong. I wondered what Babushka had said to her to make her agree.And then The Priest started the ceremony.

( **The ceremony)**

The Priest started- "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony, which is instituted by God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of God. Into this holy estate, these two persons present come now to be joined.

Jesus Christ Reminds us that at the beginning the Creator made us male and female, and said, for this cause, a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife and the two shall become one flesh.

God loved us and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separate. Marriage is of God.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts always hope, and always perseveres. Love never fails.

Dimitri Alexander Vladimir Belikov and Rose Hathaway come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship."

The Priest says, "Let us pray."

"O' Almighty God you have created us all in the image of Love, the image of yourself. Bless now these two who stand before you. Guide them in your wisdom, shine your light upon them, that as their journey through this life together they will walk as bearers of your Truth. Amen."

The Priest said-"Please join hands." And I hold her hand but her whole body gets stiff.

"I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows." "I, Dimitri Alexander Vladimir Belikov take you, **Rose Hathaway** for my wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. From this day forward."- I vowed.

"I, Rose Hathaway take you, Dimitri Alexander Vladimir Belikov for my wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. From this day forward." - She said annoyingly.

Then Paul came with rings and The Priest blessed the rings.

"Bless, O Lord the Giving of these rings that they who wear them, may live in your peace and your favor all the days of their life; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

May the Lord Bless these rings which you give to each other as your sign of Love, Devotion, and everlasting peace. Amen."

The Priest said – "As you place this ring on your partner's finger I ask that you repeat these words."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you, a symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed"- I and Rose said together. I said truthfully with all the emotions.

The Priest said -"Oh, eternal God Creator and preserver, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send the blessing upon these two servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in the Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them as symbolized by these rings as a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together and live according to the laws. Amen."

"For as much as Dimitri Alexander Vladimir Belikov and Rose Hathaway have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I know, by the authority committed into me as a The Priest, I declare that Dimitri Alexander Vladimir Belikov and Rose Hathaway are husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. That Whom God Has joined together, let no one put asunder."

"May the Peace and the Unconditional Love of God surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. Amen."

"You may seal your vows with a kiss."

I leaned forward and kissed her, her lips were so soft like the skin of a newborn baby and they tasted so sweet. Well, I should say that I tried to kiss her because she didn't return the kiss, so after a moment or two I gave up.

"Allow me to present Mr. and Mrs. Belikov."

Everyone clapped and congratulates us and we left the church and walked towards the car.

 **VPOV**

I can't believe this, my brother is actually doing this; I know he is the Head of the Community but that doesn't mean that he had to force her to marry him. It's so disgusting and I didn't even want to stand here but I had to. But one thing is for sure I will help Rose in every manner I can to help her through all of this.

 **OPOV**

I want to stop all of this now but Yeva stopped me, I should have clarified the name of the groom to her before reaching the ceremony. I'm now also a part of this forced marriage. I don't even know if I will forgive myself or not for this but at least I can reduce my guilt by helping her in adjusting into our Community.

 **RPOV**

That asshole tried to kiss me but all I felt was disgusted by that kiss. After the marriage ceremony, we went to the car. Well, I don't' believe in this marriage, and it means nothing to me. I came for the bakery and I will get it. I don't know what's going on at home, my brothers must be looking for me everywhere, and they don't know where I am right now.

After sitting for five minutes in peace and quiet in his luxury car which gave me no luxury or comfort, well sitting alone in a car with him is definitely not helping. And then he opened his shitty mouth and my peace was gone.

"Rose I know, we didn't get married in the best conditions but-"- he said putting his hand on mine, but I pulled it away.

"Just shut up. And that's my first and last warning to you, Do. Not. Ever. Fucking. Touch. Me. Again"- I yelled at him, from the start I was trying to stop my tears and I was not going to cry in front of him I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing me week.

We reached his house or should I say palace. His house was so big, well it doesn't matter to me I'm only going to be here for few hours.

When we reached the house Olena apologized to me for all of this, she said that if anything was in her hands that she would stop this.

Currently, I am sitting in his room on his bed when the door opened and a girl came in.

"Hi, I am Victoria Belikova and I brought your stuff, your clothes, and your bag."- She said to me and I just gave her a nod.

"Well then, I should go."- Victoria said turning around. "But if you need anything please tell me, I will help you in any possible way I can." She said to me and I looked at her.

"Why do you want to help me? You are a part of all of this after all. If you really wanted to help me then you should have shown me that courtesy in the church."- I said with no emotions.

"I know and I'm sorry, nothing is in my hands and nobody listens to me but if you need anything here in this house, I will help you right away."- She said. I could see that she was telling the truth and not just trying to trick me, so I decided I can trust her. Well, I also forgave Olena because I knew she was killing herself from the inside out for what had happened.

"If you want to help me don't disturb me and leave me alone."- I said to her.

"Okay."- She said.

I changed into my clothes which I was wearing from before and sat on the bed letting my tears flow freely. I don't know how long I was crying, I wiped my tears instantly as I heard the door opening.

"You didn't come for dinner, should I bring you something up here."- The Asshole said. I didn't reply to him and after about five minutes he went through a door which I considered the bathroom. When he came back he changed into his night wear and started pulling the covers on the bed to sleep but before he completely settled down on the bed, I grabbed the pillow and went to the couch and layed down there, showing him my back.

After a while, I heard him snoring softly and I knew that, this was my chance to leave this hellhole. I grabbed my bag and left.

When I looked at the time on my phone, it was around 3:00 A.M, I also saw around thirty missed calls and a bunch of messages, I guess from my family. I was leaving for the house so I didn't t reply to any messages. I was about to exit the main door when suddenly someone said.

"Aren't you forgetting something child."

 **Author's Note: Finally they are married, so what you guys think about the chapter. Rose is running away and what do you think Dimitri will do when he know that Rose is run away.**

 **Thank you to Kimberly for helping with the editing of the chapter.**

 **Now Question time-**

 **Who you guys think caught Rose?**

 **What Yeva had said to Rose to make her agree to the marriage?**

 **Will Rose is going to come back?**

 **Last but not least a million dollar question, how many reviews I am getting this time? Haha**

 **Request to all please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **Previously**_

 _After a while, I heard that he was snoring softly and I know that, this is the queue for me to leave this hellhole. I grabbed my bag and left._

 _When I looked the time on my phone, it was around 3:00 A.M, I also saw around thirty missed call and the same amount of messages, I guess from my family. I am leaving for home so I do not reply any messages. I was about to exit the main door when suddenly someone said._

" _Aren't you forgetting something child."_

 **Presently**

 **RPOV**

I turned around and find it was just Yeva and calmed myself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Suddenly an old woman stands up and said: "I want to talk to the girl alone."_

" _But I don't want to talk to anybody; I just want to go from here."- I said._

" _This is for your own benefit girl. Come with me."- She said and I walked with her in hope that maybe she will help me running from here._

 _She took me to an empty room and I asked her: "so tell me how you are going to help me in running from here."_

 _Instead of replying she laughed._

" _I didn't bring you here to help you in the run; I bring you here to talk to you about something."- She said._

" _If you are not helping me in the running from here than I think talking to you is no use to me."- I said and started leaving._

" _Maybe it is no use to you but it can be useful to the certain bakery."- When she said that I stopped instantly and looked at her._

" _I know why you are here, you are here for your bakery and I can help you getting the papers of the bakery."- She said._

" _Who are you? And how do you know all of these things?"- I asked her._

" _Well, I am Yeva Belikova and I know things people usually don't know."- She said._

" _If you are a Belikov than why you want to help me."- I asked her._

" _I can't answer that but I have a proposition for you." – Yeva said._

" _And what is that?"- I asked her._

" _If you marry my grandson 'Dimitri Belikov' than I will give you the papers of your bakery."- She said calmly._

" _What? Do you think I am crazy? I will never marry him."- I said._

" _I thought you will do anything for your bakery."- Yeva said._

" _Yes, I will but-"- I started._

" _I am not saying to marry him for real, I mean it is considered as real marriage for all of them but not in front of the law until the marriage is registered and my grandson is so religious that he will not bother to do that and I will you give you papers when we reach home and then you can leave and if my grandson try to bring you back here, you can go to America where my stupid grandson will not be able to prove this marriage and no one sitting in the church is taking any photograph, so it will benefit you."- She said and I remained silent for a while thinking about it._

" _Decide quickly child, we do not have much time."- Yeva said._

" _I think I will do it"- I said and she is right, there is no proof of this marriage legally._

 _ **Flashback Over**_

"You forget the papers child, here take them."- She said giving me the paper; I took the papers from her hand.

"Thank you."- I said.

"No need to thank me, child and I called a cab for you and don't worry that cab driver won't tell anyone where he dropped you. See you soon child."- She said and left.

After that I left and as Yeva said the cab is waiting for me not far away from the house. I grabbed the cab and left for the home.

 **MPOV**

Rose is missing from the time we reached home, she wasn't in her room and we searched everywhere but we are not able to find her even we called her so many times but there is no reply, everyone is so freaked out, aunt is thinking that something bad might happened to her. It's been 3 'o' clock and she is still missing, none of us get a blink of sleep. Suddenly the doorbell rang and we rushed towards the door and when we opened the door there she was standing.

 **RPOV**

When the door opened everybody lashed at me and hugged me tightly.

"Where the fuck you were, Rose?"- Mason yelled at me.

"Mason, let her explain."- Aunt said.

"Well, I was getting bored so I went to the cabin and stayed there for a while but I do not remember when I fell asleep there but when I got up I realized that it's late, so I grabbed a cab and came home."- I said.

"But you should have called us."- Jill said.

"Yeah, well I kind of forget."- I said.

"I am letting you off this time, Rose, because I know you are a very responsible girl but don't repeat it."- Aunt said. "C'mon lets go to sleep, it's already late."

"Rose, we need to 'talk'."- Eddie whispered to me.

"Not here, meet me in my room in five minutes." – I replied.

I reached my room and changed into my PJs when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."- I replied.

Eddie, Mason, and Mia entered my room. Eddie started to say something but suddenly Mia said little loudly but my room is upstairs so her voice didn't reach downstairs.

"Rose, what is that?"- She said gesturing towards my ring finger, and then I remembered that I am still wearing the ring.

"Rose why are you wearing a wedding ring?"- Mason said

"Guys, please sit down. I will explain you everything."- I replied and they all settle down but I remained quiet for a moment to gather myself to speak.

"Rose, please say something, you are scaring us."- Mason said.

"Please listen to the whole story before yelling or stopping me in between."- I said and they nodded their head.

I explained them everything from the start, their expression changed from shocked to anger but they remained quiet letting me complete my story.

"That fucking Belikov, how dare he to marry my princess forcefully."- Eddie said.

"You were right Rose, he is a no good man."- Mia said.

"I am going to kill him."- Mason said balling his hand into a fist.

"Guys, everything is over and good thing is that I got the papers and he is going to get shocked when he found that his wife is left him. I am telling you his ego is going to get crushed. So we should leave this thing here to not get any attention and we all know how much influence he has here."- I said.

"I think Rose is right, Rose can we see the papers."- Eddie said but I know three of them are still angry inside. "Mason can you show the papers to your friend."

"Yeah, I will email him right away."- Mason said.

"Isn't it too late?"- I asked him.

"No he is not in Russia right now, so it's no problem."- Mason said and mailed the papers to his friend and we waited for his reply. After an hour he replied and Mason's face fell.

"What happen Mase?"- Mia asked him.

"He said that even we have papers we can't-do anything because the bakery is registered on his name until he registered the bakery on our name. The bakery is lost cause now."- He said and we all fell silent.

"I have an idea."- I said.

"No Rose, you have done enough, we are not putting you in any danger."- Eddie said.

"Please listen to the idea first, and then make a decision."- I said and they looked at me. "Please."- I begged.

"Okay."- They said.

"If we can make him sign the papers, then the bakery will belong to us."- I said.

"And how you are planning to do that?"- Mia asked.

"I will go back there and make him do that and-" – I started.

"No no no, that's not going to happen."- They said together.

"Listen to the plan first. I think I can make him do that, he is so want to make the things work between us, so I can take this as an advantage." – I said.

"Rose, this is not going to happen. Leave it."- Eddie said.

"Please, this is the only way to get the bakery back."- I said.

"Rose what if he hurt you or try to do something, you know you are married to him. You know what I mean."- Mia said.

"I know what you are trying to say but he is not going to do anything. Firstly two members of his family are already is on my side. Second, if he wants to work this relationship he will not do anything. Third, we all know he can be a cheater but not a person who abuses a woman. Fourth, if he wants to do anything he had already done it while I was there."- I said.

"I think Rose is right, at least we should try this."- Mia said.

"How could you favor her Mia, you want to push her in danger. I know now, why you would care after all she is not your sister."- Mason said angrily.

"How can you say that Mason, she is my sister too?"- Mia said.

"If you considered her as your sister then you wouldn't favor her."- Mason argued back.

"Enough."- Eddie said cutting their argument. "I think Mia is right."

"Eddie, I didn't expect this from you."- Mason said.

"Mase, think calmly if he can trick us so that we can trick him too and Rose has us if something happens we will be there for her."- Eddie said.

"Please Mason."- I begged.

"Okay, but how did you plan on getting back to him after you left him."- Mason said.

"I will tell them I went to my hotel to bring my clothes because they think I am a tourist."- I replied.

"Okay, but if you think something is wrong then you will call us right away."- Mason said.

"I promise, I will."- I replied.

"So you are getting back there but you have to be prepared. We will tell you about the Community and all its members."- Eddie said and I agreed.

"Okay then let's start with the six families. I will tell you about the council members and their family members."- He said and started explaining to me.

"First Family: The Dashkov's

Head: Victor Dashkov

His wife died three years ago and he has a daughter, his one, and only child Natalie Dashkov.

Second Family: The Ozera's

Head: Michael Ozera

Wife: Moira Ozera

Children: Elder daughter Natasha Ozera and a son Christian Ozera.

Third Family: The Dragomir's

Head: Eric Dragomir

Wife: Rhea Dragomir

Children: Elder son Andre Dragomir who is engaged to Avery Lazar, Lazars are not on the council but they are the important part of the community.

And a daughter Vasilisa Dragomir who is engaged to Christian Ozera.

Fourth Family: The Zeklos

Head: Valentin Zeklos

Wife: Galina Zeklos

Children: Eldest son Ivan Zeklos who is the best friend of Dimitri Belikov, second son Jesse Zeklos and a daughter Sydney Zeklos who is engaged to Adrian Ivashkov.

Well one more interesting fact, Jesse Zeklos the second child of Valentin Zeklos is no longer part of the Community and he just disappeared from Russia, no one has seen him from one and half year.

Fifth Family: The Ivashkov's

Head: Nathan Ivashkov

Wife: Daniella Ivashkov

He has only one child Adrian Ivashkov who is engaged to Sydney Zeklos, sister of Ivan Zeklos, but there is another important member of the Ivashkov family Tatiana Ivashkov who is the sister of Nathan Ivashkov and has a say in the decision of the family.

Sixth Family: The Belikov's

Head: Dimitri Belikov

His father died a year ago and now he is the head of the family as well as The Head of the community. His grandmother is Yeva Belikova, who sees things that going to happen in the future and everyone in the Community believes that God tells her about the future and no one question her not even Dimitri Belikov.

His mother is Olena Belikova, well you already met her and he has three sisters. The eldest sister, Karolina Belikova and she is a widow, she has one son Paul and one daughter Zoya. The second sister is Sonya Belikova; she is totally like her brother a keen follower of the rules. The younger sister of Dimitri Belikov is Victoria Belikova, it is heard that she is quite a rebellion." – Eddie said explaining me about the Community.

"The rules they follow are more like no drinking except some special occasion, no sex before marriage and a lot of others. You will know them when you live there. Well, that's all about 'The Community'."

"You forget to tell the important fact about the Belikov family."- Mia said and Eddie, Mason looked at her confused.

"What fact you are talking about Mia?"- Eddie said.

"That there is an addition to the Belikov family, who is supposed to be the wife of Dimitri Belikov, our dear Rose."- She said and chuckled and we glared at her.

"Well, I am trying to lighten the mood by making jokes."- Mia said.

"That's not funny."- We all said together to Mia.

"I have a question."- Mia said.

"What?"- I asked.

"What we are going to say to aunt and Jill?"- She said.

"Good question."- I said and we were all thinking when Mason said.

"We can say that Rose got an internship in America and she has to go there for a while."- Mason said and we all looked at him.

"I didn't know that you have a brain to think good ideas, Mase."- Mia said and we all chuckled.

"Well then everything is settled and we will break the news to the aunt in the morning, now everybody just gets rest."- Eddie said.

They all left and I slept the instant I hit the pillow. I wake up around eight and took a shower and get ready and headed towards downstairs.

"Good morning everyone."- I said.

"Good morning Rose."- Aunt replied. "So you are coming to the bakery with me today."- She asked.

"Aunt I have to tell you something."- I said.

"What is it dear?"- She asked.

"Well, the thing is I can't come to the bakery with you for a while because I got an internship in States and it's a great opportunity and I want your permission for that."- I said.

"You know that Rose I never stopped you from doing anything related to your career and I am not stopping you this time but please be careful and when are you leaving?"- She said.

"I am leaving in few hours."- I said.

"Ohh."- She said sadly, of course, she is supposed to be sad because I just get here.

"Well then, good luck dear and take care and keep calling me."- She said and hugged me and left for the bakery after breakfast with Jill because Jill has an early shift.

"Mia, will you help me with packing?"- I asked her.

"Yes, sure."- She replied.

We remained silent during packing and I packed all of my clothes, shoes, makeup, and toiletries and we head downstairs with my two bags and then I called a cab and put my bags in it, I turned around to say bye to my brothers and Mia.

"Take care, Rose."- Mia said hugging me.

"Call us if you feel something is not right and be careful."- Mason said.

"Always."- I replied and hugged them and went inside the cab and waved them bye. "I am coming Belikov."- Now I know why Yeva said 'See you soon.'

 **DPOV**

I woke up and saw Rose is not in the room, I looked around the house and she was nowhere. I think she left, after all, she is against the marriage but she shouldn't have left. I left to my room to take shower and after that, I am going to ask Mama, maybe she knows where she is.

I went downstairs after taking shower and asked my mother: "Mama, have you seen Rose?"- I asked panicked, maybe I am paranoid and my mother know where she is.

"No, I think that I should ask you that. She hasn't eaten anything from tomorrow so you should bring her here for the breakfast."- She said. My sister Karolina came from her room and asked me.

"How was the night Dimka?" – She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"What happen Dimka, you seem tense."- Karo said seeing my face.

"Where is your wife Dimka?"- Sonya said sitting on the table.

"I don't know, I can't find her anywhere."- I replied.

"What?"- My mother said.

"Dimka, you are supposed to look after her, it's not been 24 hours after you get married and you don't even know where she is right now."- My mother scolded me.

"Mama, I think I should go and look in the town."- I said.

"Yeah, you should."- Mama said glaring at me and I left to look for her.

After searching for two hours and no sign of her, I left for home. When I reached home, mama jumped at me asking questions.

"Where is she?"- She asked me annoyingly and I shook my head.

"Well, what you expect from a low life, except running."- Sonya said.

"Watch your tongue, Sonya."- I said to her angrily, how she can say that about Rose.

"Sonya, the girl you are talking about is your sister-in-law."- Mama scolds her.

"If you want to blame anybody then you should blame our brother who married her forcefully, running is the last resort to her."- Vika said.

"What is the trouble here?"- Yeva said coming from her room.

"We can't find Rose."- Mama said to babushka and she laughed.

"What's so funny about it mama."- My mother said to babushka.

"The funny thing is you are getting tense for no reason. She is a big girl she will be back soon; she needs some time to think about all of this so she went to think of all this in peace."- Babushka said casually.

"If you know about this all time, why didn't you know tell us before?"- Mama said.

"Firstly I just came here from my room and secondly its fun watching you all gets all worked up."- Yeva said smirking.

"Now let's have some breakfast, she will be back soon."- Yeva said.

We have done breakfast in silence and after one more hour she still didn't arrive, I started pacing in the living room.

"Dimka, she will be back soon just sit down, your pacing is making my head spin."- Yeva said to me.

Yeva said and doorbell ringed and I run towards the door and opened the door and she was standing there and I noticed she has two bags with her. She came inside and I called mama.

"Мама, Роза здесь."- I said and everyone came running in the living room.

"Rose, where have you left?"- Mama asked her.

"I left to bring my stuff from my hotel room."- Rose replied.

"Okay Rose but please tell us before you left somewhere, you scared the hell out of us."- Mama said and I remained silent.

"But Yeva said that you need time to think that why you left."- Sonya said.

"Yeah, I left because of that, cause I need some time alone to think and after

That, I left to get my stuff from my hotel room."- Rose said.

"Well let's forget this and allow me to introduce you to the family."- Mama said.

"This is Karolina, and this is Sonya and this is Victoria."- Mama said gesturing towards my sister.

"And well you know me, Yeva and Dimka and Paul. And Zoya daughter of Karolina is sleeping."- Mama said.

"Welcome to the family."- Karolina and Victoria said together.

"You didn't need to bring your clothes; we already stuffed your closet with best clothes, shoes and with all the necessities."- Mama said.

She started to say something but suddenly she gets fainted and I caught her. I picked her up and lay her down on the couch and called her name few times.

"Dimka pick her up and take her to your room, I am calling the doctor."- Mama said and I picked her up and take her to the room. When I reached our room I lay her down on the bed.

Mom entered the room with our family doctor Dr. Olendzski.

"Hello, Dimitri. Congratulations, I heard that you got married."- Doc said.

"Thank you. Well, I guess mom already told you why we called you."- I said.

"Yes, she did. Will you please step aside so that I can check her."- She said and I stepped away from the bed so that she can check her. She checked Rose for ten minutes and said.

"Her blood pressure and blood sugar levels are low that why she gets faint, I think she hadn't eaten anything from past day. I am giving her an injection and when she will wake up make sure she eats and rest properly. She will wake up soon."- Doc said and gave Rose an injection and left.

"Dimka, you stay here and call me when she wakes up."- Mama said and left the room.

I sat on the couch reading my novel, waiting for Rose to wake up. I try to read but my concentration is on Rose, thinking when she will wake up.

 **RPOV**

I woke up at a different place and at a very comfy bed than I remember the entire event from past two days.

"Finally you wake up after an hour."- Someone with a heavy accent said. I looked around and saw Dimitri is putting some book aside.

"What I am doing in your bed?"- I asked him.

"You got fainted; I bring you here so that you can rest."- He said getting up from the couch and walking towards the bed.

"Fainted?"- I asked him confused.

"Yes, you got fainted. The Doctor said that your blood pressure and blood sugar levels are low that why you get fainted."- He said.

"When was the last time you ate?"- He asked me. Then I remember the last time I ate is when I had dinner the day before yesterday, I skipped the breakfast yesterday thinking that I will have lunch after talking to Belikov but after all of the events from yesterday, I didn't eat anything and I forget to eat breakfast today too. This is the longest record for me to stay without any food.

"How are you feeling Rose?"- Olena's voice brings me back from my thoughts.

"I'm fine."- I replied.

"You didn't answer my question."- Belikov said.

"The day before Yesterday."- I replied.

"What?"- He said.

"The. Day. Before. Yesterday."- I said again, little slow this time.

"I know what you said Rose, you didn't need to repeat what you had said and you should improve your eating habits, it's not good for your health and-" – He said but I cut him in middle.

"Well for you information my eating habits are good but some asshole has done something very bad yesterday that I lost my appetite."- I said harshly.

"Rose it's not good for a lady to swear."- He said.

"First of all, I am not a lady and second I don't care."- I replied.

"Enough you two, Dimka did you forget that doctor said to make her eat when she wakes up and Rose you should eat something first then you can argue with him as much you want, I will not stop you after all he is your husband now."- Olena said and I flinched at the word husband.

Then a woman came with a tray of food and set the tray in front of me. The tray contains something like pancakes, orange juice, dark-colored bread and jam and butter to spread on bread.

"This is blini and that is black bread."- Olena said gesturing towards the food.

I ate all the food within seconds; after all, I didn't eat from past thirty-six hours.

"You have quite an appetite."- Someone said and I looked up and saw no one is in the room, maybe they think its best to let me eat alone and in peace without that asshole near me. Victoria walked into the room and sat at the end of the bed.

"Well, you have no idea. My bro- my friends say that I eat like a horse."- I said and we both chuckled.

"How are you now?"- She asked me.

"I am good after eating the food."- I said and patted my belly.

"I heard that you called my brother an asshole."- She said with light mood.

"Yeah, he deserves that."- I said.

"I totally agree with you."- She said and we both laughed.

"I think we are going to be good friends." - I said.

"I already know that we are going to be best friends from the time you used the word 'fuck' in the church. You know some people are going to be in shock for months after you used the word 'fuck' in the church."- She said and laughed.

"I didn't know Dimitri's sister can use the 'f' word."- I said.

"They didn't call me a rebel for no reason. And you should have some rest now, I will see you soon."- She said and started leaving the room.

"Victoria wait, did you know where my bags are?"- I asked her.

"Yeah, they are in your closet."- She said. I get up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"- She asked me.

"I am setting my clothes in the closet, as I am living here I do not want to open my bags every day to get my clothes."- I replied.

"You should rest Rose."- She said.

"I am fine Victoria and if you think that this is too much work for me than you can help me."- I said.

"Okay, I will help you but you have to call me Vika, all of my friends call me that and where you are going to put all of the clothes, your closet is already stocked with clothes."- She said

"We will find a way. C'mon Vika."- I said walking towards the closet.

"So which one is mine?"- I asked standing in front of two closets.

"The one in your right."- She said and we walked into the closet. It was filled with all the expensive clothes, shoes, makeup and accessories and my jaw dropped.

"You should close your mouth Rose or you might catch a fly or not because there are no flies in our house."- She said and chuckled and I closed my jaw.

"Look there is an empty part; you can put your clothes here."- She said.

"So tell me about the dislikes of your brother."- I said to her.

"Planning to be the good wife Rose."- She said.

"Actually quite the opposite, I am trying to piss him off."- I said that trusting her and she laughed.

"We are definitely going to be the best friend."- She said.

"Aren't you angry that I am trying to piss off your brother?"- I asked her.

"No after what he had done, he deserves that. And I liked when he gets pissed."- She said and we both laughed.

She is telling me about the things Dimitri don't like while we are setting my clothes and other things. I put my toiletries in the bathroom and his bathroom is huge, I thought his room was huge but I was wrong his bathroom is bigger than my room at home.

Well did I forget to tell you about his room, his room has the balcony, a personal swimming pool and Vika told me that sometimes he meditates near the swimming pool but mostly he meditates in the garden. The room has a king size bed, a 72 inch full HD 3D TV and there is a beautiful chandelier hanging on the roof.

After setting my things Vika and I hang out in the garden for a while, Dimitri was with Olena in the living room. I get to know her better, she is in college with Business Management major and she wants to work after that but Dimitri is against it. After that, we went for dinner. Dinner was uneventful and I went to his room to sleep.

I change into PJ's and grabbed a pillow and lay down on the couch. I must be really tired because I slept the instant my head touched the pillow.

 **DPOV**

When I reached my room I saw that Rose is sleeping soundly on the couch, I do not how many days she is going to sleep on that couch. I took a shower and changed into my night clothes but before going to bed, I pulled an extra duvet from my closet and covered Rose with it because at night Russia can be cold and she is from America, she is not addicted to the weather of Russia.

"Good night my Roza."- I said kissing her forehead, she stirred a bit by my action but didn't wake up. I went to bed and lie down under the cover. I decided that I will win her heart. My first step is to make her agree to sleep on the bed and not on the couch.

 **Author's Note: That's it for today. Rose is planning on pissing off Dimitri and Dimitri is planning to make Rose fall in love with him, what do you think that Rose will piss off Dimitri first or he will make her agree to sleep on the bed with him. I also put the photos of Dimitri's house on my profile you can check if you guys like.**

 **Translation of "** **Мама, Роза здесь** **."- Mama, Roza is here.**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **Tell me in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _When I reached my room I saw that Rose is sleeping soundly on the couch, I do not how many days she is going to sleep on that couch. I took a shower and changed into my night clothes but before going to bed, I pulled an extra duvet from my closet and covered Rose with it because at night Russia can be cold and she is from America, she is not addicted to the weather of Russia._

" _Good night my Roza."- I said kissing her forehead, she stirred a bit by my action but didn't wake up. I went to bed and lie down under the cover. I decided that I will win her heart. My first step is to make her agree to sleep on the bed and not on the couch._

 **Presently**

 **RPOV**

"Rose wake up, It's already eight." – Someone said.

"Five more minutes."- I replied, still sleepy.

"Okay but if you didn't wake up in five minutes, then don't blame me."- Same voice said and I went to my sleep.

"Rose, why you are still sleeping, you asked for five minutes and it's already fifteen minutes have passed."- That voice said but I didn't reply.

"Rose wake up there is a lizard on the couch."- the same voice said in a little scared tone and that instant I wake up instantly and fell on the floor straight on my ass, that hurts.

"Where is the lizard?"- I asked, looking on the couch with a pillow in my hand to put it on the lizard, so the lizard doesn't harm me but instead of reply, I heard someone laughing and then saw Belikov is laughing.

"Rose, there is no lizard. I just said that just to wake you up."- Dimitri said.

"This is no way of waking someone."- I said standing up and rubbing my ass.

"Well, I tried but you won't budge."- Dimitri said.

"That doesn't mean you scare the hell out of the other person and because of your stupid way of waking up, I fell from the couch and now my ass hurts."- I said loudly and angrily.

"Well, I didn't force you to sleep on the couch."- Dimitri said buttoning up his shirt.

"Like, I will sleep in the same bed with you."- I replied crossing my arms.

"Why not, what is the problem sleeping on the same bed with me, after all, I am your husband."- He said.

"What if you have cooties, all boys have cooties."- I said before I can stop my tongue and he chuckled.

"What are you, six, Rose."- He said.

"If I am six then you should be in jail for marrying an underage girl and don't forget the fact forcefully."- I said and that shut him up.

"Get ready and come downstairs for the breakfast."- He said and went into his closet.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth; I grabbed my towel, undergarments and put it on the counter. I grabbed my shampoo and body wash from the cabinet and walked into the shower to put my things on the floor of the shower when suddenly water started and I get all soaked in water because I was standing exactly below the shower and I yelled because water was cold. Suddenly bathroom door opened and Dimitri walked into the bathroom and asked: "Rose, what happened."

I walked out of the shower and stand in front of him; he looked at me for few seconds.

"Your shower sucks."- I said shivering from the cold water and wrapping my arms around me.

"Rose, you must have tapped on the screen accidentally."- He said and I can see that he was hiding the smile.

"Screen?"- I asked confused.

"There is a screen for setting the shower."- He said and walked into the shower.

"I set the shower on hot water, go take a bath otherwise you will catch a cold."- He said walking out of the shower and standing in front of me.

"Yeah, I should."- I said and he nodded and left the bathroom murmuring "I hope this time with hot water."

I walked into the shower and saw that he was right; there is indeed a screen in the shower. Who put a tablet in the shower just to set the temperature? I removed my clothes and my body stops shivering when the hot water hit my body. After taking shower, I walked into the room and saw that the room was empty. I changed into sweats and a baggy t-shirt and left for breakfast.

When I reached downstairs I looked for the dining room but I can't find it, why Belikov has to own a palace, I think I need a GPS to find room around this place. Suddenly I bumped into a very soft wall and fell straight to my ass, when I looked up and I saw Belikov standing.

"What is your problem? Did you like me falling?"- I said standing up.

"You should watch where you are going, Rose."- He said.

"Whatever."- I said rolling my eyes.

"Rose, may I ask why you are here and not in the dining hall."- He asked.

"Let me think. Yeah right because I do not know the way around and you didn't give me a map so I lost."- I said annoyingly.

"Let's go."- He said.

"Why you have that much big house, I mean it is a very big house for eight people."- I said.

"Well Rose, there are nine people live in this house."- He said and I looked at him confused.

"You forget to count yourself and about the size of the house, it is this big from the day I born even it is that big from many decades, the house is rebuilt by my grandfather to gave it a modern look, after that only renovation is done."- He said and I yawned at his boring story. He opened the door of the dining hall and it is also big just as I expected.

"Rose what about I give you a tour of the house?"- He asked but I ignored him and walked into the hall and sat at next to Vika and mumbled a quick greeting to everyone.

"Rose you have to sit here in a chair opposite to Dimka."- Olena said.

"But Olena I am fine here."- I said.

"Rose it's a rule you have to sit opposite to your husband."- Belikov said.

I was about to say something but Vika stopped me from saying anything.

"Rose, he doesn't like messing with food on the table."- Vika whispered in my ear and gave me a wink and I understand what she is trying to say. I stand up and sat in the chair opposite to him.

Olena was sitting at the head of the table and Yeva was sitting at the other end of the table. Karolina was sitting next to Dimitri and Paul was sitting next to her. Sonya was sitting next to me and Vika next to her.

Everyone prayed before breakfast.

While everyone was eating peacefully, I asked Vika: "Vika what about you give me a tour of the house after breakfast."

"Yeah, sure."- She replied happily. I asked Vika that because a few minutes ago Dimitri asked me and I didn't reply and asking his sister is kind of making him feel that I trust his sister but not him.

"Rose, I need the phone number of your parents, we need to call them for the reception which is in four days."- She asked and I didn't say anything for a minute.

"Rose, what happen, did I say something wrong."- She said.

"No, it's just my parents died in an accident when I was six. I am raised by the school as my guardian."- I said and it is the truth, my parents did died when I was six and aunt didn't raised us but the private school we studied in raised us because aunt has to be in Russia for the bakery and we studied in private school so they have our guardianship temporarily.

"I'm so sorry dear."- She said rubbing my arm in a soothing way.

"It's okay."- I replied and started eating my food quietly.

"Do you have any sibling Rose? Or anyone you want to invite to reception."- Olena asked.

"I am the only daughter of my parents and I had no relative in states."- I said and this is true too because I am the only daughter and we have no relative in states and I don't want to invite my family cause which will spoil my plan of getting bakery back.

"It's okay Rose, we are your family now."- Olena said.

"Vika, will you please pass the salad?"- I asked her gesturing towards the jug of juice.

"Yeah, sure."- she said catching my drift and passing me a bowl of salad near the jug of the juice and when I was about to hold the bowl from her hand but she suddenly dropped the bowl when she dropped the bowl, all the salad spread on the table and I pushed the jug pretending that it just happen accidentally. Unfortunately, the jug was in between Dimitri and I and I pushed the jug in a way that it spills all over the table and on Dimitri's pants. I had to hold my laughter when I saw Dimitri's face.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to, it's just that I panicked when the bowl fell."- I said in my oh so innocent voice.

"It's okay Rose, accident happens."- Olena said.

"This is definitely not an accident."- Sonya said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just-" – I was saying but Olena cut me off.

"Rose, you don't need to give an explanation to anyone, I trust you."- Olena said.

Sonya was about to say something but innocent Paul asked something that stopped her.

"Mama did uncle Dimka pee in his pants and why his pee is orange in color. I think he needs my diapers but he is a big boy, so we have to join at least ten of my diapers."- Paul said and we all burst into a fit of laughter, which I and Vika were holding from the time of the "accident".

After the breakfast Yeva said: "", which I don't understand because she said in another language which I guess as Russian.

"Rose, Dimitri's friends are coming with their fiancés to meet you in person and help us with the reception because time is less and lots to do and I don't think we should delay the reception any longer."- She said standing up from her chair and leaving.

"Rose."- Dimitri called me from behind, when I was leaving with Vika for the tour of the house.

"What?"- I said.

"You should change your clothes before my friends come."- He said.

"What is the problem with this outfit?"- I said looking down at my outfit.

"There is nothing wrong with your outfit if you are going to sleep in that and don't argue just wear something which you will wear when you go outside."- He said and left.

After that Vika showed me the whole house and let me tell you I wasn't wrong when I said that this is not a house but a freaking palace.

"Rose I showed you around, now you should go and get ready because I have to and get ready too." – Vika said.

"What is wrong with your clothes?"- I said looking down at her she was wearing a skinny jeans and peach color blouse and she was looking good.

"Because I want to get out of these clothes. Now stop asking questions and go get ready."- She said.

When I reached his room, he was standing there with bare chest and dark jeans. And that man got muscles, I looked down and found he has six-pack abs and lots of muscles and don't let me start with his biceps and chest. If he wasn't my enemy then I will definitely say that he is hot and a god. I came out of my thoughts from Dimitri's throat clearing.

"Do you have no shame? You call yourself a religious person and here you are standing shirtless in front of a woman."- I said to avoid the conversation that I was staring at him.

"Well, to change your clothes you have to remove your clothes first and the woman who saw me shirtless is supposed to be my wife."- He said walking towards me and standing in front of me.

"Are you getting distracted with me standing here shirtless?"- He asked me and tilting his face to one side.

"Dimitri are you sick, I mean you are daydreaming that I will be affected by your shirtless state."- I replied.

"I know what you did on the table."- He whispered in my ear. And left in his closet leaving me there shocked "and one more thing do not pull that kind of prank in front of my friends and be a good wife."- He said from his closet.

I went to my closet to get ready. When I was searching my clothes, I found the papers of the bakery. I have to return these papers to Yeva if Belikov found out that I have these papers, I won't be able to answer him, why I had these papers. I will return these papers today to Yeva. I got my clothes and started getting ready. When I was finalizing my look, Vika came into the room.

"Dimka is going to have a heart attack."- She said looking me up and down.

"Well, that is the plan."- I said.

"Why did you wear these clothes, you have lots of other to wear."- She said.

"He said I should wear clothes which I wear when I go outside so these are the clothes I wear when I go outside."- I said and she laughed.

"It's going to be fun. C'mon lets go."- Vika said.

"Uhh Vika, you go first. I need to use the washroom, I will meet you downstairs."- I said to her.

"okay." With that, she left and I grabbed the papers and went to Yeva's room. After returning the papers to Yeva I went to the living room where all of his friends have arrived, when I entered the room Dimitri was shocked, was an understatement. His jaw dropped when I entered the living room.

 **DPOV**

I woke up and do my normal routine. It was 8 'o' clock and Rose was still sleeping and when she asks me for five minutes when I try to wake her up, she is looking so cute and carefree in her sleep so I let her sleep for five minutes and went to the bathroom to take the shower. When I returned after fifteen minutes she was still sleeping. I try to make her up but that is of no use, so I used the trick I used on Vika when she didn't wake up and I think all girls are afraid of lizard because the way she wake up and fell from the couch proves that. That moment was quite hilarious and when she said "what if you have cooties" she was looking so cute that I want to kiss her right there but I can't-do that if I want to win her over.

And then the second time she fell when she bumped into me when she was coming to the dining hall or trying to because she was kind of lost. Then she pulled the stunt at the dining table, I bet Vika was involved too in that and unbelievable thing is that mama favored her and doesn't want to hear anything against her. But I feel bad for her when I found out about her family; she must have gone through a lot at a very young age. She was just six when that incident happens it must be hard for her to manage everything alone. I feel pain in my chest when she told us about her family, I do not know but it's like I can feel her pain.

Let's not start with the bathroom incident, she was standing there wet, I mean drenched in water and her wet clothes was stick to her body, showing her curves, she is an exotic beauty, I do not how I got lucky to have her. But she has a bad mouth but I will change that with time.

I, my friends and their fiancés were sitting in the living room talking about the reception plan when the living room door open and Rose entered the room and my jaw dropped, not because she was looking beautiful (sexy) but for the types of clothes, she was wearing. She was wearing an orange crop top and a very, very short shorts and I don't think that the shorts are capable of covering her back (her ass) and oh my god she has piercing on her belly button. I notice all of my friends are seeing or should I say staring at her with wide eyes, I gathered myself from my shocked state and walked towards her.

"Rose, what is the meaning of this?" – I said gesturing towards her clothes.

"What do you think, am I not looking pretty Dimitri?"- She said twirling around and showing me that I was right about that the shorts barely covered her ass.

"I told you to wear clothes that you wear when you go outside."- I said annoyingly.

"Yeah I do heard you before, that why I was wearing these clothes."- She said and I was totally wrong that I can't get more shocked when she entered the room but now I am more shocked.

"You wear these clothes when you go outside?"- I asked her in need to confirm the fact.

"Yup."- She simply said. I was about to say something but somebody pushed me aside and I saw it was Adrian.

"Hello little firecracker, allow me to introduce myself. I am Adrian Ivashkov."- He said with a slight bow.

"Well, hello Mr. Ivashkov but my name is not little firecracker, my name is Rose Hathaway."- She said.

"Belikov."- I said correcting her.

"After the stunt you pulled in the church I am going to call you little firecracker whether you like it or not."- Adrian said. It's like for both of them I wasn't even standing there.

"You can call me whatever you want to call me Mr. Ivashkov but when you call me by that stupid name which you have given me, I choose not to listen to you and will definitely going to ignore you."- She said smirking and everyone laughed.

"Well, it's about time that Adrian got his match."- Ivan said.

"Let me introduce you to everybody."- I said.

"Well, Dimitri I bet we can all introduce ourselves."- Andre said.

"I bet they can."- Rose said.

"I am Ivan Zeklos. Dimitri's best friend."- Ivan said. "Hello Ivan." Rose replied.

"I am André Dragomir. It's good to meet you."- Andre said and kissed her knuckles. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Dragomir." Rose replied.

"I am Christian Ozera, Mrs. Belikov and this is my fiancé, Vasilisa Dragomir."- He said pulling Lissa closer to him.

"But I prefer Lissa."- Lissa said.

"And I prefer Rose."- Rose said.

"This is my beautiful fiancée Sydney Zeklos and our Ivan's sister."- Adrian said pulling Sydney to his side copying Christian's move.

"Hi, I am Avery Lazar and-" – Avery started but André cut her off.

"And my fiancé."- Andre said.

"Well now introductions are done, we should settle down."- I said and everyone gets settled and the girls sat down next down to their fiancés except Ivan and Vika.

"I hope my hubby has welcomed you properly and offered you drinks."- Rose said and everyone chuckled at her nickname for me.

"What's with the nickname?"- I asked her, whispering in her ear.

"Well, you said to wear clothes which I wear outside and you also told me to behave, so I am doing what you asked me to do, hubby."- She whispered to me with a smirk.

"Well, lovebirds you have all the time to talk to each other dirty but we are sitting here so will you guys please give us some of your attention."- Adrian said and everyone chuckled and I glared at him.

"It seems you are deprived of attention, Mr. Ivashkov but I bet that people give you less attention because of your uncanny ability to interfere in the matter of others and don't forget about the stupid nicknames you give to the people."- Rose said and everyone laughed. 'That's my girl'

"She is your match."- Sydney said.

"But fiancé darling you are supposed to favor me."- Adrian said.

"Yeah but you deserve that."- Sydney said to him and everyone said "exactly" together.

I was going to put my hand on Rose's shoulder but she looked at me and said: "Hubby dear, did you forget what I told you in the car on our way to home from the wedding."- She said and I put my hand on the back of the sofa where she and I were sitting.

"What did she tell you Dimka?"- Ivan said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, tell them hubby dear."- Rose said with humor in her eyes.

"Uhh, she said, umm… that she wants a tour of Baia and Rose we will go for the tour after the reception which we still need to plan." – I replied and I saw from the corner of my eyes that she was holding her laugh; I am telling you that girl is going to be the death of me.

"let's leave of all of this and I think we should plan the reception, our designers are coming, so you girls can take the designer to my room for designing the Rose's dress and in that time we will plan the reception, the caterers, the florist and the decorators are coming too so we will handle that and Rose please tell me what kind of flowers you want in the reception."- I said.

"Well, there is nothing to ask she is Rose so she definitely likes roses."- Andre said.

"Yeah I like roses and I do want them for the reception but I want them with Calla Lilies in crimson color, Stephanotis, Lily of the Valley and Fressia."- Rose said.

"Don't you think that is too much, Rose."- Lissa said.

"Yeah that is maybe too much for others but if it is upon me I want every flower that exists in this world in the reception."- Rose said.

"It looks like you want to convert your reception into a garden."- Avery said and everyone chuckled.

"It looks like little firecracker is a great fan of flowers."- Adrian said.

"You have no idea, Mr. Ivashkov."- Rose said.

"And what about the cake?"- Vika said.

"Definitely chocolate and so dark that it makes your mouth little bitter."- Rose said.

From this conversation at least I know two favorites things about Rose, first that she loves flowers and when she was talking about flowers, there was so much glow and peace on her face and secondly, she likes dark chocolate.

"Mr. Belikov, Mrs. Kirova is here."- A maid came and said, I nodded my head and dismissed her.

"You ladies can go to my room as the designer is here."- I said.

"Now the fun parts begin."- Lissa said excitedly. And all of the ladies left for the dress.

"Dimitri, please listen to me carefully, I want to talk about you an important thing."- Christian said in a very serious tone that everyone looked at him.

"What is it Christian?"- I said to him.

"Rose likes the chocolate flavor; you should keep that in mind."- He said in his serious voice and winked at me and when I glared at him everybody laughed.

"She is my wife you are talking about."- I said glaring at him.

"She is your wife that why I said that because we know that you are a new-comer to these things."- He said and high fived Adrian.

"Keep your dirty mind for your fiancés to find their favorite flavor."- I said.

"Oooohhhh."- Everyone said together.

"Looks like our Dimka just made an "unreligious" comment, the season is changing."- Ivan said and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Dimitri I already know Lissa's favorite flavor and it is strawberry."- Christian said.

"Sydney's is butterscotch."- Adrian said.

"Guys they are our sisters you are talking about but Avery's favorite flavor is vanilla."Andre said and everyone chuckled well except me.

"Guys, you are talking about these things, did you guys break the rule?"- I said little angrily.

"Dimitri we are talking about ice cream flavor."- Adrian said.

"Now who have a dirty mind, huh?"- Christian said and high fived Adrian again.

"Uhh."- I said frustrated.

"Guys that's enough with this, we have a reception to plan."- Ivan said rescuing me.

"You always save him, Ivan, that's cheating."- Andre said.

After that, we only concentrate on the reception but with one or two jokes here and there.

 **RPOV**

Today was interesting I pissed off Dimitri in every chance I get but that designer piss me off, she was trying to force her choices on me but I put her in her place and now is the time to sleep, like every night I grabbed my pillow and duvet and put it on the couch.

"Rose, if you don't want to sleep on the bed with me then I will sleep on the couch and you take the bed."- Dimitri said coming out from the bathroom.

"I do not trust you, what if you sometime at night came to bed to sleep."- I said.

"Rose I promise, I won't do that."- He said.

"I do not care about your promises, I am sleeping on the couch and that is final."- I said and lay down on the couch showing him my back.

Next three days spent uneventfully in the preparation of the reception. Well not totally uneventfully, when the first day I reached his room, the couch was destroyed and I was so pissed, I almost punched him. He said that I should sleep on the bed, he already ordered the new couch and it will come by tomorrow but instead of that I made my sleeping arrangements on the floor and at last, he slept in the guest room and next day the couch was back. So I slept peacefully on the couch.

The days of planning reception was too hectic, I was always tired at the end of the day and in these days I came closer to the girls- Lissa, Sydney, Avery, Karolina, Vika and I also came close with Olena and Paul too but that was not my intention because when they know why I am here that will cause pain to them and I am not here to hurt them, they didn't do anything bad with me. I do not how I am going to spend the days without getting too much attached to them until I got the bakery and all of this is because of the Belikov, I hate him so much. It is his entire mistake, if he hadn't tricked us then I will not be here and these people won't get hurt. All I can do is ask for their forgiveness but let's not put myself in guilt for now. I also realized that all people of the community are not all bad; at least the people I met are not all bad.

Today is the day of the reception and everyone is running from here and there except me, they said that I should not work and pampered myself so that there will be no sign of stress on my face and they even arranged a spa for me at home. And I have to attend the dance classes with him from past three days and I get to know him, he doesn't seem a bad guy but he still tricked us with the bakery and I can't change my thinking about him, he is still an enemy. Dimitri also requested for me to behave today because Olena will feel bad if anything bad happens today. So I am going to behave today, at least I can do that much for her and it's just a matter of few hours. And I have all the time to piss off Dimitri.

 **Author's Note: So it's party time and Dimitri is still unable to make her sleep in the bed. Rose is affected by the people around her and Dimitri too. Is she going to change her thinking about Dimitri when she is going to left after the completion of her plan? And don't forget to tell me about the chapter.**

 **One more important thing, I want your help in finding the song on which Dimitri and Rose is going to dance, so please tell me about your suggestions**

 **Loved it or don't. Tell me in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Guys I feel like readers are not interested in this story anymore, so please do tell me that I am right or not about it.**

 **Rose's dress is posted on the profile.**

 **If this chapter is not upto the par then forgive because I wasn't in the mood of the writing when I wrote this chapter.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _Today is the day of the reception and everyone is running from here and there except me, they said that I should not work and pampered myself so that there will be no sign of stress on my face and they even arranged a spa for me at home. And let's not forget the dance classes I have to attend with Belikov for past three days. Dimitri also requested for me to behave today because Olena will feel bad if anything bad happens today. So I am going to behave today, at least I can do that much for her and it's just a matter of few hours. And I have all the time to piss off Dimitri._

 **Presently**

Today I feel like I was in heaven. After breakfast Olena send me to pamper myself. She arranged a spa day for me at the Belikov's house. My spa day starts with the whole body waxing, then I got my eyebrows done then bleach, facial, manicure, pedicure then full body massage, head massage and during the time of massage I was half asleep. I was in total bliss. After the massage I went for bubble bath and my body feels so soft when I came from my bath and my hairs are already soft and silky but they are more soft, silky and shiny, I guess the hot oil massage does that to you. When I looked at the time it was already two.

We all girls mean Lissa, Sydney, Vika, Avery and I are gathered in the Vika's room to get ready. They already called a hairstylist and a makeup artist.

"So who is getting ready first?"- Vika said.

"Oh, I already planned everything."- Lissa said and she has this shine in her eyes, I guess she always has that shine when she talks about planning something.

"Well rose you are going in the end for getting ready, first Sydney, then Avery, then Vika, then me and then you."- Lissa said excitedly.

"Rose your other gown is in your room."- Vika said.

"Other gown?"- I asked her confused.

"Yeah, the gown you are going to wear for the charity gala day after tomorrow."- She said.

"Charity gala?"- I asked her.

"Yeah, charity gala. Dimka didn't tell you about it. And our dress code is black."- Vika said.

"No he didn't and what do you mean by our dress code."- I said.

"Every family has a dress code or more like color code like we are given black, Dragomir's are given white, Zeklos are given blue, -)

"Okay, okay I get it. One thing I didn't get is why you rich people always partying."- I said cutting Vika in between.

"It's not a party; it's a charity gala all the money will go to the schools or to the poor people."- Sydney said.

"C'mon let's start getting ready."- Avery said.

And after four hours we all are ready, only I have to wear my dress.

"Go Rose change into your dress."- Vika said.

When I came out wearing my dress, all of their jaws dropped. My dress is red in color; I was wearing red eyeshadow, black 4 inch high heels and dark red lipstick. I was wearing my hairs down in soft curls.

"Rose you look so beautiful."- Lissa said jumping up and down.

"And don't forget sexy."- Avery said.

"Yeah, totally"- Vika and Sydney said together.

"Girls, are you ready?"- Olena said entering the room. She was wearing a simple white dress.

Lissa was wearing a pink gown, she was kind of looking Barbie with all of the layers in her gown. Vika was wearing a blue gown with heart neckline which is fitted to her waist and then little flairs from the waist but not as many flairs as in Lissa's. Sydney was wearing a green lacy gown with high neckline and little body fit. Avery was wearing a golden sparkly gown.

"Rose you look beautiful."- Olena said when she saw me and kissed my forehead and all the girls' yelled "makeup".

"Let's go Dimka is waiting for you at the end of the stairs."- Olena said.

"Wait he will not see you so easily, we are going first and you are going walk down at last."- Lissa said.

"You all go; I just have to use the washroom."-Avery said with a mischievous look in her eyes and I know she has a naughty side too.

"Okay."- We said and walked downstairs. All of the girls walked first, and then I walked behind them. At the end of the stairs, Dimitri was standing with a black tux and a red handkerchief in his front pocket to match my dress. He was looking so handsome and sexy "you are not supposed to think that way about your enemy."- I scolded myself in my mind.

When I was at the last stair, somebody pushed me and I fell but Dimitri caught me, my hands were on his chest and his hands were on my waist to stop me from falling and our eyes met and it was like everything around us disappeared and there are only he and me. It's like time stopped until someone cleared the throat.

"I think we should go."- Olena said and walked towards the ballroom and then I saw all the girls are standing with their fiancés with hands on their mouth to stop themselves from laughing.

"Well, little firecracker your husband is not going anywhere so no need to jump on him."- Adrian said and all the guys laughed and girls giggled and Dimitri glared at them.

We all walked towards the ballroom hand in hand. Yes, you heard right, hand in hand because I am not putting any show today.

"You look so exquisite today."- Dimitri whispered in my ear and I feel goosebumps on my neck from his breath. What the fuck is happening with me, I thought.

I entered the room and it is decorated with all the flowers I asked for.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming today and now we all welcome the new couple."- As Olena said that I and Dimitri walked into the room and all the people clapped.

Dimitri introduced me to all the council members and some of them look at me like I am disease, maybe because of the show I put up in the church, in their language. He introduces me to so many people that I started feeling that it is not a reception instead it is an "introducing Rose" party.

"Dimka, may I borrow Rose?"- Vika said.

"Yeah sure but bring her back to me soon."- Dimitri said. They both were talking about me like I am some non-living thing to them, like a mobile phone which both of them needed.

"Why Dimka, can't stay without your wife."- Vika said and led me away and not waiting for his reply.

She introduce me to her college friends and after that our group and I mean Lissa, Avery, Sydney, Vika, and I are standing together and yes that is our group because we all decided that because our fiancés have their own group so we should have too, well mostly Lissa decided. I saw that Dimitri was standing with Mr. and Mrs. Ozera and a tall girl with raven black hair was also standing with them and the girl said something which makes Dimitri laugh.

"Can't keep your eyes off of your husband, Rose?"- Avery said and I turned towards them.

"You pushed me before."- I said to her.

"No, I didn't."- She said.

"Yes, you do."- I said.

"Maybe you fall because of your dress and heels."- Avery said.

"Maybe people like her can't handle heels."- Some new voice said and I turned and saw the girl who was standing with Dimitri before.

"Rose I think you should wear at least 8-inch heels to match with Dimka's height but I can totally understand people like you can't handle that much height and people like you don't belong here."- The girl said.

"And people like you should not call Dimitri Dimka because people like you are not a part of family and only the family members can call him that."- Vika said to that girl before I said something that girl glared at Vika and left.

"Who was that bitch?"- I asked Vika.

"That was Natasha Ozera."- She said.

"And unfortunately my sister-in-law."- Lissa said.

"Why she was acting that way?"- I asked.

"Because she wants to marry Dimitri."- Sydney said.

"And Dimitri has the heart only for his Roza."- Avery said dramatically and they laughed.

"Hey what about we go shopping tomorrow."- I said.

"Shopping, yes, yes, a hundred time yes."- Lissa said excitedly.

"And clubbing too."- I added and Avery choked on her Champaign. Everyone was looking at me like I have two heads.

"What?"- I said.

"Clubbing? We can't go to clubs even we don't go to the clubs, Rose."- Sydney said.

"Why?"- I asked

"Because we don't drink except the special occasion."- Sydney said.

"Well, who said we need to drink. We are just going for fun."- I said.

"Count me in."- Avery and Vika said.

"But we never had been to any club except golf club or book club."- Lissa said.

"Well this is your chance then."- I said.

"Okay."- Lissa said and we all look towards Sydney.

"I am not going; our fiancés and parents will never let us go."- She said.

"Well just tell them that we are going for shopping."- I said

"And lie to them."- She said.

"The lie which makes other happy is not a lie."- I said.

"Who is going to be happy?"- She asked.

"Us."- I said and everyone laughed.

"C'mon Syd. Please."- We all said and showed her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay."- She said hesitantly.

"But how you are going to make Dimitri agree? He will not agree to let you go."- Vika said.

"Don't worry I will make him agree."-I said.

"We don't think so."- They said.

"Let's make a bet if I make Dimitri agree to let me go then you guys have to do what I will say."- I said.

"Okay and we all know you are not going to make him agree."- Sydney said.

"No, I don't think so. If Rose can make you agree then she can make him agree too."- Lissa said pointing towards Sydney.

"Thanks, Lissa."- I said.

"Rose, let's go it's time to cut the cake."- Dimitri said from behind me and scared me.

"When you came here."- I asked him to know that if he heard our conversation or not.

"When you were thanking Lissa."- He said and offered me his hand.

"Excuse me, ladies."- He said and led me away.

We cut the cake and it was time for our dance.

"Why did you select this song?"- I asked him as the song started playing. My one hand was joined with his one hand and other hand was on his shoulder and his another hand was on my lower back.

 _ **Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side  
'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**_

 _ **I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong  
'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

 _ **I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror**_

"I didn't, Vika did."- He said turning me around.

"She selected a perfect song. Your right is my left and your left is my right exactly opposite to each other, exactly like us."- I said to him.

"Or quite the opposite, you are my soulmate, my other half, my reflection"- He said and I rolled my eyes.

 _ **My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled**_

 _ **And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time  
'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**_

 _ **Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong  
'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me**_

"Dimitri I want to go to the shopping with the girls."- I said.

"Why? You already have lots of clothes."-He said.

 _ **The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me**_

 _ **I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery**_

 _ **I can see you looking back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me  
'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me**_

 _ **The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me**_

 _ **I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me and now it's lear as this promise**_

 _ **That we're making two reflections into one**_

 __"Because I want to go out."- I said.

"Still no."- He said and twirled me.

 _ **'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

"Please Dimitri. I want to have some fun."- I said when he twirled me again and I was in his arms again.

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

 _ **You are you are the love of my life**_

"You will get your fun and what will I get."- He said turning his head to one side.

"What do you mean?"- I asked him.

"Well I mean I will let you go on one condition."- He said.

 _ **Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on**_

 **So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are  
**

"And what is your condition?"- I asked him.

"If you sleep on the bed with me."- He said.

"Never."- I said.

 _ **You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do**_

 **You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do**

"Then you can't go."- He said and I think I should agree to sleep on the bed because I get sick of sleeping on the couch, I mean it is comfortable but still less space to move around and I make a bet with girls and if I lose the bet then they think I have no control on Dimitri.

"Okay but only on one condition that you will not try to do anything."- I said. Our dance was almost reached to its end.

 **You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life**  
 **You are you are the love of my life**

"I promise, I won't and you can go with the girls."- He said and everyone clapped and I notice that song has stopped and Dimitri and I were not dancing anymore.

After the tiring reception and saying goodbye to the guest, I went to the room and when I opened the door of the room and entered it my jaw dropped. It was covered with flowers and there are so many types of flowers in the room. The room was looking so beautiful.

"Do you like it?"- Dimitri said from behind me.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."- I said.

"Not more than you."- He bends down and whispered in my ear.

"How many types of flowers are there?"- I asked still looking around the room.

"To be exact, five hundred and five."- He said.

"What? How did you find that many types of flowers?"- I said turning to face him.

"Anything for you Roza, anything."- He said and I smiled. It was the first time; Dimitri had said something which makes me truly smile. Suddenly I was lifted and I saw Dimitri was carrying me bridal style and towards the bed and I panicked.

"What are you doing? Put me down."- I said loudly and now my good mood is over.

"Carrying you to our bed."- He said.

"Put me down Dimitri right now."- I yelled at him.

"Okay."- He said and put me down on something soft and I saw he put me down on the bed and he hovered over me and my breath stuck in my throat.

"You promised you won't do anything."- I said my voice was slightly shaken.

"But you agree to sleep with me in the bed."- He said coming closer to my face.

"I didn't mean it like that."- I said his hands are on my both sides trapping me.

"Didn't you?"- He said coming closer. My breathing was heavy.

He bends down further and kissed my neck which is my sweet spot and I hold back my moan by biting my lip and then he was gone and I saw he walked into his closet. How he can be so fast, I thought.

"You should change your clothes Roza; you can't sleep in that gown."- He said from the closet.

What just happened why I am reacting that way towards Dimitri, I mean I know I get to know him during dance lessons and he is a good man but still, I can't forget what he did with us. What is happening to me?

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom, after changing my clothes and brushing my teeth and hair; I went into the room and saw Dimitri is already lying on the bed. I grabbed the pillows and create a wall between us when I created the wall Dimitri chuckled but I ignored him and went to sleep showing my back to him.

I woke up in the morning and saw Dimitri was not in the room. I took a shower and went downstairs and sit opposite to Dimitri and not meeting his eyes and I can see he is smirking. After the breakfast, I told Olena about our shopping trip. I went to the room to get ready and saw a box on the bed; I picked it up and saw a letter attached to it with my name.

" _Roza, open it. It's for you and remember it the things which belong to me are also belong to you."_

I opened it and found a credit card in it with my name on it. I changed into a purple dress and purple peep-toes and go with nude makeup and went downstairs. I and Vika left for the mall in her Mercedes Benz. We met the girls there, all of them are buying clothes after clothes but I don't want anything except one thing.

"Rose, you haven't buy anything, are you okay? You were kind of quiet at breakfast too."- Vika said.

"Yes, I am fine. I just want to buy some shoes."- I said.

"There are lots of beautiful dresses don't you want to buy anything?"- Lissa said.

"No I don't."- I replied.

"Okay, then we are going to buy the shoes first after all you planned this trip."- Avery said.

We went to the shoe store and I asked the lady to show me some 8-inch heels and girls looked at me.

"Rose, you don't need to prove anything to Natasha."- Vika said.

"Yeah, you are perfect for Dimitri. You don't need these heels."- Sydney said and all the girls nodded.

"I am not doing anything for anyone; I just want to do it for myself."- I said but still, I want to prove Natasha that I can wear 8-inch heels and the thing that I do not want to say loudly.

I bought red 8-inch heels and after doing some more shopping, we touched up our makeup and went to the club. The Club was buzzing with the music and all the girls are looking around and I can see they are doing this because they have never been to any club before.

I led them to the bar and ordered Martini for all of us.

"Rose you said we are not going to drink."- Sydney said.

"And I won the bet and all of you promised you will do whatever I say."- I said.

"No Rose, we are not doing it."- Lissa said.

"C'mon girls' one drink causes no harm."- I said and drank my drink.

"It is against the rule."- Avery said.

"No one needs to know."- I said and handed them their drinks and they drink it hesitantly. I ordered some more vodka shots but girls said they are not going to drink so I drink all of them and let me tell you I was tipsy. I want to forget the yesterday events and the thing that I just bought those shoes to prove that I am worthy of this place. I just want to concentrate on my mission.

"I think we should go home."- Lissa said.

"I think we should go to the dance floor."- I said and grabbed Vika's hand and went to the dance floor after dancing for some time I and Vika went to the bar and I ordered some more drinks and I was in the middle of finishing my drinks when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me outside the club.

 **LPOV**

I and the girls were talking about Rose; we know that something is with her from the morning. She was quiet from the morning and now we are unable to stop her from drinking. We all are worried about her.

 **DPOV**

I was busy in my work when my phone started ringing.

"Hello."- I said picking up my phone.

"Dimitri, do you know where girls are?"- Christian said and his voice sounds little strained.

"Yeah, they went for shopping."- I replied.

"Dimitri, me and Adrian are at the mall and they are not here and they are not picking up their phones, any of them."- He said.

"C'mon Christian, it's not like there is only one store in the mall and what are you guys doing at the mall? You should not spy on your fiancés."- I said to him.

"Dimitri we are not spying, we just came to surprise them and we checked the whole mall they are not here and when we ask one of the guards at the exit gate showing their pics and he said they already left an hour ago."- He said. I looked at the time and I saw it was already half past eight.

"Guys, calm down. Call Andre and Ivan and tell them to meet you in the parking lot of mall and I am on my way."- I said and went to the mall.

When I reached there I saw all the boys were there.

"Guys, are you sure the girls left the mall?"- Ivan said.

"Yes, we are sure. We already told you the whole story."- Adrian said and he was tensed and he is never tensed.

"Have you tried their phones again?"- I asked.

"Yes, we did at least fifty times but there is no answer."- Christian said.

"What we are going to do now?"- Andre said.

"Don't worry, I put a tracker in Vika's phone, we will find them."- I said and we all get in our car and started following the tracker. I put the tracker in my sister's phone so that I will always know where they are so that I can protect them. Tracker led us to some club outside Baia and we all went inside. And I was pissed even we all were pissed.

"What girls are doing here?"- Andre asked.

"We don't know man."- Adrian said.

The Club was buzzing with music and people are dancing and drinking and some are even making out heavily. I just don't understand what girls are doing here and I was so scared that someone might be forced them and bring them here but my that doubt went away when I saw Rose standing with the girls and she was drinking something and I can bet the thing she was drinking is definitely not the water. I pointed the boys towards the bar and all of their eyes went wide.

"Oh my god."- Christian said.

We all went to the bar and I pulled the Rose from her wrist when she was halfway through her drink and she smelled like she had too much alcohol.

We were outside the club.

"What are you doing here?"- Christian yelled at Lissa. At least all of the girls are not drunk and I can't even yell at rose because she was too much drunk that she will forget everything in the morning.

"Care to explain what in the name of god you all are doing here?"- Andre said. And they told us the whole story.

"Man, your wife is really a firecracker."- Adrian said and Rose giggled.

"Rose stop laughing."- I yelled at her.

"Dimitri, she is drunk, she will not listen to anything."- Ivan said.

"And I bet it is because of my brother because she is not herself from the morning. What have you done now?"- Vika half yelled at me and hold the Rose so that she does not fall.

"I didn't do anything Vika and what you mean by she is not she."- I asked her but before she can say anything Andre cut her off.

"Dimitri, they broke the rule, not what are we going to do now?"- Andre asked.

"Are we going to present them to the council?"- Christian asked.

"No, please no."- Sydney said.

"Dimitri, what are you thinking?"- Ivan asked.

"I think we should let it go this first and last time. Only we know and we should keep it to us for the girls' sake. And this is the first and last time I am doing this and if you do anything afterward I am going to present you to the council."- I said and Ivan smirked at me.

"What?"- I asked him.

"I told you one day there will be a girl, who can make you, broke the rule and we are so lucky that we are alive to see the day."-Ivan said and guys chuckled.

"And that girl is me."- Rose said raising her hand and giggling.

"I am not breaking the rule, I am leaving it to you guys that you want to punish your fiancé's or not and it doesn't mean that Rose is not getting punished, I am going to punish Rose when she will be sober."- I said.

"I think we should go home now."- Andre said and we all nodded and grabbed our fiancés hand except me I have two girls to take care off.

"C'mon lets go home."- I said to Vika and Rose.

"No."- Rose yelled and stomped her foot and everyone turned to see her.

"Rose, stop this and let's go."- I said annoyingly.

"I. Said. No."- She said and sat on the sidewalk and I was losing my patience.

"Let us handle her." – Girls said. And they started talking in the hushed tone.

"What are they talking about?"- Christian asked and we shrugged.

They talked for about ten minutes.

"Well Rose has a condition."- Lissa said.

"What condition?"- I asked her.

"She want you to carry her."- Lissa said.

"What?"- I said shocked.

"She said she will not go anywhere until you carry her."- Avery said.

"Dimitri you should keep her away from alcohol."- Ivan said.

"Yeah man you got your hands full and the benefit of marrying her is that you will never get bored."- Adrian said.

"Yeah." – Christian and Andre said.

"Diiiiimiiiiitriiiiiii."- Rose said and raised her hands in the same way when the babies want someone to pick them up and she was looking so cute that my anger almost vanish and my lips turned upwards slightly. I walked towards her and pick her up bridal style. I sat her on the front seat and when we reached home, she was already asleep.

"Dimitri, what happened to Rose?"- Mama asked when I entered the house, concern showing on her face.

"Nothing mama. Just give me five minutes and I will explain everything to you."- I said and went to our room and placed Rose on the bed and called Vika and told her to change Rose's clothes and went downstairs.

I told mama everything about today.

"Well, that proves I am right about her that she is not worthy for you Dimka, leave her."- Sonya said.

"I am telling you last time do not say anything about her, she is a part of the family now and I will not allow that one person of this family will insult the other. This is last time I am saying and you will face the consequence next time. And its late just go to bed."- Mama said.

I went to my room and saw that Rose is sleeping peacefully. I sighed and went to sleep after changing my clothes.

 **RPOV**

I wake up with the worst headache and my head was throbbing. I saw that there is a lemon juice on the side table with two anvils and a note saying "this will help you with the hangover." I drink the lemon juice and ate tablets and after taking bath I went downstairs.

"Good morning."- Sonya said too loudly and I groaned. Loud voices made my headache more painful.

"Sonya, you know that Roza has a headache so will you please not shout."- Vika said to her.

"I didn't tell her to get drunk."- She replied.

"Sonya Belikova do I need to repeat myself."- Olena said.

"No, mama." Sonya said and then Dimitri entered the room and greeted everyone.

"Rose, are you ready to hear your punishment?"- Dimitri said when we finished the breakfast and it wasn't a question.

"What do you mean by punishment?" – I asked him.

"You have broken a rule and there is a punishment for every broken rule."- He said.

"Well, I don't give a damn about your fucking rules."- I replied or should I say almost yelled at him.

"Rose."- He scolded.

"Dimka, don't do this."- Olena said.

"No mama, if I leave her this time, then she will make a habit of breaking rules."- Dimitri said.

"She doesn't know the rules."- Vika said.

"I know she doesn't, but all of you told her that it is against the rules and still she broke the rules and even make you all break the rules. She should consider herself lucky that I am not presenting her in front of the council."- Belikov said.

"So what are you waiting for, why don't you just get it over with?"- I said.

"Rose your punishment is that you are not going anywhere alone without me and if you want to go anywhere you have to ask me and after that I will take you wherever you want to go if it is necessary otherwise you will stay at home And one more thing I had put a tracker in your phone."- He said.

"What? I am not a criminal who you want to track everytime."- I yelled.

"I don't want to do that but what have you done yesterday force me to do that and I don't want an argument because my decision is final and I am not changing that."- He said.

"Dimitri that is too harsh."- Olena said.

"Mama, she needs to learn our lifestyle."- He said.

"Dimitri she is not a slave, so stop treating her like one."- Vika yelled at him.

"Vika, you should stay out of this."- Dimitri said.

"I will not stay out of this and she is not a bird that you can keep her in a cage and for your kind information I broke the rule too, so why don't you punish me."- Vika said to him loudly.

I remained silent during the whole conversation.

"I know you broke the rule too but punishing you is not my decision to take, it's your fiancé decision to make."- He said.

"What do you mean by my fiancé? I don't have any fiancé."- Vika asked him.

"Victoria, you are engaged to Ivan and I am going to officially announce that today in the charity gala."- He said.

"How dare you to make that decision without asking my permission? Did you even care that I want that or not? Well, I guess you not."- She said and left.

"I think that you are not a bad a person as I think. My thinking about you started to change in past days but I guess I was wrong and you tricked me again, Mr. Belikov."- I said with venom in my voice and I left the room.

I thought that he is not a bad person and I was so wrong about him. He is an asshole if he doesn't even care about his sister's choice, why he will care about me. I lay down on the bed staring at the wall and I didn't even remember when I fall asleep looking at the wall.

 **DPOV**

Mama scolded me for my decision. All the progress I make with Rose is all lost now. I feel good when she told me her thinking about me started to change but I destroyed everything. Even when Ivan came to visit me in the office he also told me that I had done a big mistake. I should have forgiven her but no I have to punish her. She is new here, I can forgive her one time but giving punishment to her destroyed all the progress I made with her and now I am standing at the point from where I had started. Now I have to begin from the start.

 **Author's Note: They are back where they started. What you guys think that Dimitri did a right thing or not by punishing Rose. Well, I am not going to waste your time.**

 **Did you guys think that the pace of the story is getting fast or slow? Please tell me.**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Or hated it?**

 **Leave reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

 **Please Read: Well guys I am sorry for not updating in a while and I have a genuine reason for that. Well, my cousin is getting married in twenty days so I am busy in all the preparation and shopping. So I didn't get a chance to write. And after this update, I will not be able to update until her marriage but I will try to write but I can't promise anything. So you guys have to wait for next update but until then enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

 **RPOV**

"Rose, wake up."- Someone said shaking me, I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Asshole.

"Rose, we are leaving for Gala in three hours so you should get ready."- Belikov said.

I went for a quick shower and then I grabbed my clothes and shoes and left for the Vika's room to get ready.

"Rose, where are you going?"- Dimitri asked me when I was leaving the room.

"Don't worry; I am not going out of the house."- I said and left. I knocked on Vika's room; she opened the door after few minutes.

"Can I get ready in your room?"- I asked her.

"You don't need to ask me, you can come here whenever you like."- She said and side-stepped giving me space to enter her room. Her room was painted in the light pink shade.

"Rose I am sorry, I don't want that to happen to you."- She said and hugged me and I chuckled.

"You are feeling sorry for me even he is making you marry his best friend, whom you don't like and without your permission"- I said and untangle myself from her hug. I looked at her and found that she is looking down.

"Am I missing something Vika?"- I asked her.

"Well you are kind of wrong about me not liking Ivan, I do like him."- She said blushing. "But still I was angry that he didn't even ask me about it even if I like him or not but the thing is that he should ask me before finalizing the engagement."

"How can I be so dumb, I didn't even notice the signs? You getting excited when all of Dimitri's friends were coming and the way you look at him."- I said. "So I won the 'pity game'."

"I guess you did. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Ivan."- She said.

"It's okay; it is your life, you can decide with whom you want to share your secrets."- I replied.

"I think we should get ready, I don't know what Dimka will do if we got late maybe he put an alarm in our body to make us get ready on time."- She said chuckling.

"Rose, are you sure you can wear those heels all night."- She asked me when we got ready, gesturing towards my 8-inch heels.

"Yes, I can."- I replied putting my heels.

"Let's go."- She said and we left downstairs.

"Olena, I am going with Victoria in her car."- I said to Olena not directly talking to Dimitri, I do not want to talk to him after what he had done.

"Rose, I am afraid but you have to go with Dimitri."- Olena said.

"We have to arrive together; you have to represent as Mrs. Belikov in every official business to show that you are with me in my every decision."- He said and I snorted.

"When I am clearly not."- I said.

"I am sorry Rose but you can be with me when we reach there, right Mama?"- Vika said looking towards Belikov as if she is challenging him to argue on that.

"Right, she can be with you when we reach inside the hall."- Olena said.

"Rose, why are you not talking to me, you are not even looking at me."- He asked me when we were in the car.

"Well, that is stupid of you to ask me that question."- I replied still looking out the window.

"Okay, then tell me when you will start talking to me."- He said.

"Never and one more thing do not even try to touch me, I let you hold my hand in reception because of Olena so don't blame me if I do something if you try to touch me."- I said still looking out the window and he sighed heavily.

When we reach inside the hall Vika instantly took me away from him and towards our group.

"Hi, guys. So what happen when you reach home, did he punish you?"- Lissa asked.

"No, at least not at the night but he did in the morning though."- I said.

"What did he do?"- Avery asked.

"He banned me from going outside alone or more specifically without him and he put a tracker in my phone. What about you guys?"- I said.

"No, we didn't get punished."- Lissa said.

"He didn't put a tracker in your phone only, Adrian told me all of his sister and mother has tracker in their phone."- Sydney said.

"What? I didn't know he is that controlling. He is a total controlling Bastard. No offense."- I said last part looking towards Vika.

"None taken. I know he is controlling sometime but he did that to protect us."- Vika said.

"Protect you?"- I asked confused.

"Yeah, you know as a head of community and owning so much business can put you in danger that why he did that."- She said.

"Let's go get a drink."- I said.

"Aren't your quota of alcohol reached its point after yesterday?"- Sydney asked.

"Well, I came out of the house today and I didn't know when I will get a chance to get out of the house and after this morning I do need one so let's go and it's not ban to drink at parties right?"- I said

"Right."- They said together.

"Ouch."- I flinched in the middle of my way to grab a drink.

"What happened?"- Vika said and girls looking at me concerned.

"Nothing just these damn heels."- I replied.

"Well, whose idea is to buy those heels, let me think. Oh I remember it's yours."- Avery said.

"Thanks for reminding me."- I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"No problem sweetie. You made your bed now you have to lie on it so get over it."- Avery replied and I glared at her

"Oh look who is coming this way."- Sydney said.

"Who?"- I asked her while adjusting my heels.

"Your hubby dear."- Lissa said.

"Oh shit. Now what does he want?"- I said and growled under my breath.

"Rose-"- he said standing in front of me but before he said another word I cut him off.

"It's not ban to drink in parties and it is just a Champaign."- I said.

"I know, I didn't come here to scold you for drinks. C'mon it's time for announcement and I want you to be with me."- He said.

"What announcement?"- Avery said.

"Have some patience ladies you will know in few minutes. C'mon Rose."- Dimitri said politely and walked away. Well he is always polite.

"Ask Vika."- I mouthed them and walked away.

"May I have your attention please, ladies and gentleman?"- He said in a mike and everyone looked at us.

"Well, first of all I would like to congratulate everyone for the huge success of this gala. All the money collected will be reach to the schools and to the poor people and with that money we make this world a better place to live, so congratulate to us making so many people's life easy."- He said and everyone clapped.

"And one more good news I like to share with you. As you know Ivan Zeklos and me are best friends from the time we meet each other and I think that it's time to convert that friendship into something more. So I like to announce that my sister Victoria is engaged to my best friend Ivan Zeklos."- He said and everyone cheered then I notice both Vika and Ivan were standing behind us. When they came here, I wondered and I didn't even notice. Everyone congratulate them and Vika came back to us.

"So last single member of our group is engaged to the last single member of their group."- Avery said and Vika blushed.

"Ohh someone is blushing."- I said in a teasing voice.

"Don't tease her Rose."- Sydney said.

"Isn't it good, now we all can go on public picnics and have so much fun with our fiancés." – Lissa said excitedly.

"Is she always this bubbly?"- I asked them.

"Always."- Avery, Vika and Sydney said together and Lissa pouted.

"Well I rather stay at home rather than going out with Hitler."- I said.

"Rose c'mon cheer up, its Vika's engagement day."- Lissa said.

"I am happy for her but I will feel dull until I get my revenge on Hitler."- I said.

"Rose, leave it na."- Sydney said.

"But don't you think it is unfair to her, we all know the rules, we are living in this community from the time we are born and our fiancés forgive us and she is new here, she is hardly with us for fifteen days, she doesn't know anything and she is from states does not help either, her lifestyle is different so at least he should give her some time to adjust and he should have forgive her at least this time but no he has to punish her."- Avery said.

"Yeah, I think Avery is right."- Lissa said.

"I agree this time."- Sydney said.

"What about we help you get revenge."- Avery said.

"Avery"- Sydney said.

"C'mon guys, we are not going to do anything major just something very small."- She said.

"Please."- I pouted and showed my puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, only this time."- Sydney said.

"What is the plan then?"- Lissa asked.

"He punished you that you can't go out without him. Right?"- Avery asked.

"What about he leaves you outside alone by himself?"- She said.

"That's so not going to happen."- Vika said.

"Vika is right that is not going to happen."- I said.

"It will happen and it is going to happen tonight."- Avery said.

"Care to explain."- Sydney said.

"What about if he thinks that you are going home with Vika."- She said.

"What does it matter, if I am going home with Vika even then someone is going to be with me?"- I said.

"Just listen to the whole plan."- Avery said.

"Go on."- I said.

"I said what if he thinks that you are going home with Vika but you are not going with neither of them. We have to let him know some way that you are going with Vika and while he punished you to stay with him, he is going to feel devastated that he leaves you alone while he said to stay with you all the time when you are going out."- She said.

"And don't forget the fact that mom is going to eat him alive for leaving you alone at night."- Vika said with smirk on her face.

"That will be the extra topping on the ice cream."- Sydney said.

"Good plan but it has loopholes. Firstly how I am going to reach home and second how he is going to get the news because if Vika directly going to tell him then Vika is the one that is going to get in the trouble."- I said.

"I have a perfect person in my mind who is going to do that."- Vika said.

"And I will book a cab for you."- Lissa said.

"If you book a cab then I will reach at the same time as they are going to reach home, we will not achieve anything."- I said.

"Rose we will book a cab for late. I thought you are smarter than this."- Sydney said.

"I am smarter than all of you, it's just the alcohol from yesterday is not completely vanished from my system."- I replied.

"Let's start the plan."- Avery said.

Our group went to stand near the person who is going to deliver the news.

"So Rose you are going home with Vika and you are not going to let Dimitri know that to make him suffer."- Avery said little loudly so that the person we want to tell hear us and anyone wants to know who that person is, the person is the bitch Natasha Ozera.

"Yeah, he deserves that and its going to be fun to make him suffer."- I replied with same pitch of the sound. From the corner of my eyes I saw Natasha walking towards Dimitri and we all burst into laughing.

"She is going to Dimitri like a puppy finds some treasure and showing his master the location. And the master and the puppy both going to suffer."- Vika said and we all laughed again.

"Well she deserves that and I think they both do."- Lissa said and we looked at her because Natasha is her sister-in-law.

"What? She is so mean to me all the time; I just bear with her because she is Christian's sister."- She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I know you all have a devil inside of you, you just don't show it."- I said to them.

"Oh you hurt our feelings."- Sydney said holding her hand on her heart.

"Rose, if Dimitri knows about it he is going to take us to the church for cleansing."- Avery said and we all laughed. All night passed in the same way, chatting and laughing and time arrived and Dimitri left angry with my plan that I didn't bother to tell him and thinking I am going home with Vika. Lissa booked a cab for me and girls hugged me and left. I waited half an hour and when cab arrived I left for home.

 **DPOV**

I can't believe she will do something like that to make me suffer, if Tasha hadn't told me about that then I am going to wait for her here forever. So I left without asking her that she is coming with me or not. When I reached home I saw Vika lying on the sofa and playing with Paul but Rose is nowhere in sight, I went to my room.

When I reached my room I saw she is not even there and I went downstairs to ask Vika about her.

"Vika, where is she?"- I asked her.

"Where is who?"- She replied confused.

"Rose."- I said. "Both of you are together in the Gala, Right?"

"Yeah, we were together in the Gala, so what?"- She said shrugging her shoulders.

"So she is supposed to come home with you."- I said frustrated.

"Tell me one thing Dimka, didn't you punish her that she is not allowed to go outside without you so how she is supposed to be with me or come home with me. Huh."- She said.

"So you are trying to say that she didn't come home with you?"- I asked her.

"Of course not."- She said like it is not a big deal.

"What is going on here?"- Mama asked entering the room.

"Mama, I think we left Rose at the Gala."- I said.

"Not we just you."- Vika said.

"Will you explain the things?"- Mama said.

"Mama I thought that Rose is coming home with Vika but she didn't come home with her."- I said.

"And why did you think that she is coming home with Vika, aren't you the one who punished her, told her she is not allowed to go out without you and punishment or not she is your wife, she is your responsibility."- Mama said.

"Mama Tasha told me that to make me suffer Rose is planning to come home with Vika without me knowing."- I said.

"I am going to sleep"- Sonya said "new drama every day."- She left muttering that under her breath.

"If she is planning that then did you confirmed her that she is coming home with Vika or not."- Mama asked.

"I was angry so I didn't ask her about it."- I said.

"What? You were angry so you didn't bother to confirm from her. I didn't raise you like that Dimitri Belikov, you disappointed me."- Mama said angrily and I bowed my head in shame.

"Mama, why is grandma angry at uncle Dimka?"- Paul asked Karolina.

"Uncle Dimka did a mistake that why she is angry at him."- Karo said to Paul.

"They are talking about aunt Roza. Did something happen to aunt Roza?"- He asked.

"Nothing happened to her Paul and you should not interfere in the matters of older people. C'mon lets go it's time for your bed."- She said and takes Paul to his room.

"Dimitri I didn't teach you that. I thought I told you never let anger affect your decision and did you even thought that maybe Tasha heard wrong."- Mama said.

"Or she lied because we all know that she always want to marry Dimka."- Vika said.

"She will never lie."- I said.

"Sorry, Dimitri but this time I am favoring Vika, maybe Tasha did lie and in anger you have done a big mistake leaving Rose alone at this hour. Now, what are you waiting for, go get her."- Mama said.

I was about to open the door when the door opened and Rose walked in.

"Rose are you okay? How did you reach home? Please tell me you did not walk all the way."- Mama said to her.

"No I didn't walk at least not all the way, I found a cab after walking for half an hour."- She replied and tiredness is showing on her face.

"Rose I am so sorry for my son's mistake."- Mama said.

"Mama you should not apologise to her, it's me who should apologize to her. Rose, I am so sorry, it's my mistake, and I shouldn't have done that."- I said asking for her forgiveness.

"Mama this is not fair when Rose has done something wrong she get punished, this time he had done a mistake so he should get punished."- Vika said.

"Yes you are right Vika; I am ready for my punishment."- I said.

"Well I am not going to punish you; it's not my place to punish you. It's Rose who should punish you."- Mama said gesturing towards her.

"I don't want to punish anyone; I am not cold-hearted like others."- Rose said looking at mama and left the room.

When I reached our room she was already lying on the bed in her night clothes with closed eyes but I know that she is not sleeping because of her uneven breathing.

Next day at the breakfast table I tried to talk to her, but she is not talking to me and not even looking at me, after doing breakfast I left for my office.

 **RPOV**

Our plan was a success even Olena ask me to punish him but I can't punish him for the thing he didn't even do so like a good girl I let the chance go away. Next day he tries to talk to me but I am not going to talk to him, after breakfast he left for his office and I took a sigh of relief.

"No, I don't want to go."- Paul said to her mother and hide behind the couch. Currently, I and Yeva were sitting in the living room when Paul came running into the room and hide behind the couch.

"Paul, I know you are hiding behind the couch, come out and you are coming with me and that is final."- Karolina said.

"What is the matter?"- I asked her.

"I am going to the hospital for Zoya's vaccination and after that, I am going to meet my friends and Paul doesn't want to come with me."- She said.

"So why don't you leave him here."- I said.

"Mama is not coming home until late evening, Vika is at college and going out with Ivan after that and well Sonya don't do babysitting and Yeva is too old to do that."- She said whispering the last part.

"Rose will do that."- Yeva said.

"No, I can't force her."- Karolina said.

"It's no problem. I will stay with Paul today and I have nothing else to do and I will love to spend some time with Paul but he should be okay with that."- I said.

"I am good with that."- Paul said coming out from the back of the couch.

"Are you sure about this Rose? I don't want to burden you."- Karolina said.

"No, it's not at all problem. We are going to have so much fun, right Paul?"- I said looking towards Paul.

"Yes, we are going to do lots of fun."- Paul jumping up and down.

"Okay. Paul be a good boy and take care of the house because you are the only man in the house for today."- Karolina said.

"Yes, I am going to be a good boy and I will protect the house and Aunt Rose and Yeva."- He said putting his hand on the side where the heart lies, promising his mother.

"Thank you."- Karolina said to me and left.

"I am retiring to my room. You, young people, have fun."- Yeva said and left the room.

"So Paul what we are going to do first?"- I asked him.

"Hmm, let me think."- Paul said tapping his finger on his chin. "We will play 'hide and seek'."

We played hide and seek for three hours because it took me an hour to find him in the house and two hours for him to find me.

When the afternoon comes I made Pizza for us to eat and after that, we went to the garden to play.

"Rose, Paul what are you doing out here? And where is everyone?"- A voice said from behind when I and Paul were playing tag and that voice belongs to none other than Dimitri Belikov.

"We were playing uncle Dimka. And everyone is out doing their things. C'mon play with us. You didn't play with me in a long time."- Paul said pouting.

"Okay, let's play."- Dimitri said smiling at Paul.

"Paul, I think we had played enough we should go back inside."- I said.

"No Aunt Rose, I want to play."- Paul said adamantly.

"Okay then you play with your uncle, I am going inside."- I said. Dimitri was looking at my face all the time, judging me.

"Please aunt Roza play with us, it will be fun."- Paul said pouting and showing me his puppy dog eyes and let me tell you that no one can resist that.

"Okay let's play but we are not going to play tag anymore."- I said.

"Okay then we are going to play 'ice and water'."- He said.

"Ice and water?"- I asked.

"Yes, 'ice and water'. In this game, one player is the one who tries to catch you and turns you into ice and other players try to turn you back into the normal state by touching you and saying 'water' at the same time and the game continues until all the player turns into ice."- He said.

We started playing and first Paul turn came to turn us into ice but he was having no such luck so we slow down and makes him touch us and turn us into ice. Currently, Dimitri is trying to catch us.

"Uncle Dimka, how can you turn my Roza into ice?"- Paul said to Dimitri when he turned me into ice.

"Your Roza?"- Dimitri said to Paul raising his one eyebrow.

"Yes, my Roza. She is mine."- Paul said hugging me from my legs.

"Last time I remember she was my wife so technically she is my Roza."- Dimitri said and my heart fluttered for a second when he said 'my Roza'.

"No, she is mine. And I am going to protect her."- Paul said angrily towards Dimitri.

"How?"- Dimitri said to Paul.

"Like this. Water aunt Roza, run."- Paul said to me and started running. Smart kid, I must say. I started running and I saw Dimitri caught Paul and started tickling him and I just stand there laughing seeing Paul giggling and laughing. Suddenly both of them turned towards me and started walking towards me with the evil glint in their eyes.

"What are you guys doing?"- I said backing away.

"Uncle Dimka, its Roza time to get tickled."- Paul said to Dimitri.

"I think you are right Paul."- Dimitri said speeding his pace.

"Don't you dare?"- I said backing away further.

"You wish."- He said and I turned around and started running and suddenly I was lifted off the ground and his aftershave smell engulfed me. He picked me up and twirled me around and I was giggling, Paul was laughing jumping up and down and Dimitri was also laughing.

"Put me down Dimitri, put me down."- I said still giggling.

When he put me down I almost lost my balance from all the twirling but Dimitri caught me.

"Are you okay?"- Dimitri asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine just side effects of all the twirling."- I replied.

"Okay. Let's go inside."- Dimitri said.

"But uncle Dimka I still want to play."- Paul said.

"Paul, the sun is going down and I bet that everyone will be home by now and it's almost time for dinner and we will play some other day."- Dimitri said.

"Promise?"- Paul said.

"Promise."- Dimitri replied.

"I had a good time today."- Dimitri said to me when we entered the house.

"Don't think that I am going to talk to you again."- I said.

"But you were happy before and you have no problem talking to me before."- Dimitri said.

"I talk to you before just because of Paul, and the happiness I show in the garden was acting just to make Paul happy."- I replied and Dimitri's face fell. Well, I was kind of happy before but I lied because I am still angry with Dimitri.

When we reached inside Olena was putting the dishes on the table.

"Go freshen up and come for dinner."- Olena said to us.

After dinner, I went to the room to sleep and still ignoring the Dimitri.

 **Author's Note: Please tell me what you guys think about the chapter.**

 **Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

 **Here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything well except the plot.**

 **DPOV**

I was getting ready for the day in my closet when I heard Roza getting out of the bathroom and leaving the room.

"Rose wait."- I said to her and she turned towards me. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Rose, don't you think that you are taking this silent game too far."- I said to her but she still doesn't say anything and I run my fingers through my hair getting frustrated. This girl sure does know how to push my limits I thought.

"I think we should sit down and talk."- I said to her.

"About what?"- She said crossing her arms over her chest. Thank God for making her reply if she stayed silent this time I will definitely lose control.

"About us, about our relationship."- I said walking towards her.

"There is no us."- She said and started walking out of the room. But I caught her arm and turned her around. She looked towards me where my hand was holding her arm and then looked at me, gesturing me to remove my hand but I am not going to do that if I want her to listen to me.

"Rose, please give me five minutes, I promise I will not take more than five minutes of yours. Please."- I pleaded her and she shrugged my hand and sat down on the couch in our room.

"I am waiting and you already wasted your few seconds."- She said which broke me from my trance. I walked towards her and sat opposite to her.

"Rose firstly I want to apologize; I was too harsh on you on the other day. I am sorry for that. I know the circumstances we got married doesn't do me a favor. But we are married now and I think we should try to make it work. I know it's not going to be easy and you are new to this community doesn't help either but at least we should try to make it work after all we have to spend our whole life together."- I said.

"I can't."- She said.

"Why not?"- I asked her.

"Dimitri answer me why you married me?"- She asked me.

"I married you because you are my soul mate."- I replied.

"How do you know I am your soulmate?"- She asked me.

"Because Yeva told me."- I said to her.

"Exactly Dimitri you believe in what Yeva said. You married me because of Yeva not because of you love me."- She said.

"But we can try and fall in love with each other."- I said and she snorted.

"I believe in getting fallen in love first and then getting married. And we are from different worlds doesn't help either in our case. Our thinking is so different that we are going to clash at every point and we don't know each other at all."- She said.

"That is the thing I am trying to say that we can try to get to know each other and try to understand each other worlds."- I said.

"It doesn't matter if we try to know each other and after a year or two Yeva said that I am not the one for you then what, you do whatever Yeva said and you will get married to the girl she chooses for you then what about me."- She said.

"First of all Yeva will not do such a thing because she knows that you are my soul mate and it's not like she selects a new soul mate for me every year. This is the first she said something in that matter. She chooses you and said to me that I have to spend my whole life with you. And do you really think so low of me that I choose different girls as my wife?"- I asked her.

"It's not that Dimitri, I am worried about my future."- She said.

"Come with me, Roza."- I said and stand up offering my hand. She took my hand hesitantly and I take her to my study. I opened the door of my locker where I put all the papers of my property.

"Here are all the papers of my property, select one."- I said to her.

"What? Why?"- She said confused.

"You are worried about your future and I want to ensure you about that."- I said.

"Now I ask you Dimitri Belikov do you think so low of me that you think I want your property or your money?"- She said angrily.

"It's not that Roza, you are misunderstanding me I want that so you can be sure about your future and try with me without worrying about anything and it will give me peace of mind knowing that if I am with you or not your future will be secured."- I said cupping her face in my hand.

"Now will you please select one of the properties, for me? Please."- I said looking into her eyes and she nodded.

"I will take this one."- She said and handed the papers of the property to me.

"This is the cheapest property I have. Are you sure you want this one?"- I asked her and she nodded.

"Okay. I will register this property with your name but it will take a month or two for registration."- I said to her. "Now can we forget all the past things and start getting knowing each other."- She nodded again.

"Promise me you will try with your heart, Roza."- I said.

"I promise that I will try to work our relationship with all of my heart."- She said.

"Thank you, Roza."- I said and kissed her forehead.

"But you are always working, how we get to know each other that way."- She said and I chuckled.

"Don't worry I will find a way. You are more important than work."- I said and started walking out of the study but I turned and said before walking out- "and one more thing, get ready you are coming with me to my office today."

 **RPOV**

I was just walking out of the room when Dimitri stopped me and said we need to talk and I didn't even guess the result of the talk will be so productive. He asked me to choose a property which he is going to transfer on my name. I choose my bakery from his properties, I came here for my bakery but I do not know why I feel like I should not except it in this way it feels like I am here just for his money that why I said no in the first place but then I think that he cheated us so I think I should accept it and it's not like I am stealing from him, he offered it and I accepted it but everything comes with a price and in this case he makes me promise that I will try working on our marriage and get to know each other and I never back out from my promises and it's not like I am going to fall for him in these one or two months.

When he left the study I went downstairs for breakfast and sat on the table opposite to Dimitri.

"Mama, I am taking Rose with me to my office today."- Dimitri said to Olena and Sonya's folk fell from her hand.

"You never took anyone with you to your office."- Sonya said.

"I am surprised too but I think it's a good idea. Both of you need to spend some time together so that you will get to know each other and taking her with you will help in that matter."- Olena said.

"But he never took anybody with him."- Sonya said.

"Well, some changes are a good thing."- Olena replied.

"I have a question."- Victoria raised her hand and everybody looked at her. "If Dimka is taking Roza with him does that mean that I do have a chance to work at our company?"

"Vika I am taking Roza so that we can spend some time together and get to know each other and not because I am going to make her work, so."- Dimitri said.

"Okay, I got the point."- Victoria said and her shoulders fell.

"Cmon, Rose go get ready."- Olena said to me, I nodded and left the room.

I changed into black skinny jeans and white shirt which I tucked into the jeans and I wore black leather jacket above my shirt, I wore minimal makeup and black wedges and left the room. Dimitri and I climbed into his car and left for his office.

"You look good."- Dimitri complemented me.

"Thanks."- I replied pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and rest of the journey pass in the silence.

We reached his office, and the building of his office was so magnificent, the building was made of glass from the outside and at the top of the building 'Belikov Enterprise' in Italics was written.

"Wow."- It slipped out of my mouth.

"I am assuming you like the building from your expression."- Dimitri said from behind me.

"Yeah, it's… it's so…. big. How many floors are in it?"- I asked turning and looking at him.

"It's the headquarter of Belikov Enterprise and it contains fifty floors."- He replied.

"Fifty?"- I asked him surprised.

"Yeah, fifty. Shall we?"- He said to me gesturing towards the entrance, I nodded and I thanked the God that he doesn't offer me his hand.

We enter the building and I saw Eddie there at the reception.

"Good morning, Mr. Belikov."- He greeted Dimitri and his eyes got wide when his eyes fall on me but he covered his expression immediately.

"Good morning Eddie. How are you?"- Dimitri asked him.

"I am good, Mr. Belikov."- Eddie replied.

"Eddie, meet my wife. Rose Belikov."- Dimitri said putting his hand behind my back.

"Hello, Mrs. Belikov, it's nice to meet you."- Eddie said and nodded towards me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Mazur."- I replied and Dimitri looked at me confused.

"I didn't think I told you the last name of Eddie."- Dimitri said. Shit, shit, how can I slip up like this? Stupid Rose.

"Yeah, you didn't it's written on the nameplate on his desk."- I replied calmly.

"Yeah, I totally forget that."- Dimitri said. Whoops, that was close.

"Let's go to my cabin."- Dimitri said and we entered the elevator and he pressed 28. His cabin was simple but it showed that it is a cabin of multi-billionaire. There is a well-organized desk with expensive leather seats and on the left wall there are bookshelf and expensive paintings on the wall, there is a coffee machine on the right side, the wall was painted with pastel color and there is a couch on the right side of the cabin.

"Uhh, where do you want me to sit Dimitri?"- I said and he looked at me confused.

"You have a company and I think I should wait outside until you are finished."- I said and looked behind him where a slim girl with blonde hair and grey eyes wearing a white shirt, black pencil skirt and black blazer and black pencil heels was standing.

Dimitri looked behind him and a grin plastered on his face.

"Roza, she is my personal assistant, not my client. And I already told you that the things that belong to me also belongs to you and if I want to meet some client I will meet them in the meeting room or any other room you do not need to worry about that. You can sit wherever you want."- He said.

"Ohh."- I said.

"Hello, Mr. Belikov, Mrs. Belikov."- The girl standing behind him said.

"Rose meet my P.A Miss. Alexia Szelsky. If you want something and I am not here you can tell her, she will help you."- He said and the girl nodded.

"So what is the schedule for today, Alexia?"- Dimitri asked the girl.

"Sir, first of all, there are files which need your attention and I already placed them on your table. Then there is a meeting related to the new project in the afternoon."- Alexia said.

"Okay then just let me know when the meeting starts. You can leave now; I will call you if something came up."- He said and Alexia left.

"Rose, I need to go through some files until then you can do whatever you want, you can read the books, those are some interesting books."- He said gesturing towards the bookshelf and I scrunched up my nose.

"What?"- He asked.

"Reading is not my cup of tea."- I replied.

"Okay. What about I finish these files as soon as possible and then we will talk and go for lunch in the afternoon?"- He asked.

"Okay." - I said.

He sat on his chair and I walked around the room looking at the paintings. After that I sat on the couch scrolling down my facebook id, after an hour, I got bored. Sometimes around that hour I feel Dimitri's eyes on me few times.

"Dimitri?"- I said and he looked at me. "I am getting bore, can I take a tour around?"- I asked.

"Yes, Roza you can, take Alexia with you."- He said.

"No. I will go on my own."- I said.

"Roza, you may get lost around here and Alexia knows the ways around."- He said back to me.

"Do you think I am a child who will get lost and if I do get lost I will find my way and if I don't then I will call you but I don't need anyone with me."- I said and crossed my hand in front of my chest stubbornly and he sighed.

"Okay, just call me if you need me."- He said.

I entered the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. Actually, it's a good thing he brings me here, now I can talk to Eddie. I walked towards Eddie's desk when I reached the ground floor.

"Hey! bro."- I said.

"Rose, how are you? What are you doing here? Why didn't you call us?"- He said.

"Woah, woah one question at a time brother."- I said.

"How are you, Rose?"- He asked.

"I am good. How is everyone at home? How is Jill? How is my niece or nephew?"- I asked.

"Everyone is good. Jill is doing fine, the baby is doing fine. Why didn't you call us? You scared us when we didn't receive any call or message from you. I had barely stopped Mason; he was coming to your house."- He said.

I told him the whole story. "So he put a tracker on my phone and banned me from going outside alone. I don't want to take any risk that why I didn't call you guys and remember that I won't be able to call you in the future."- I said.

"Okay. I can't believe he will do something like that."- He said.

"Forget it and I have news which will make your day better."- I said.

"What is it?"- He asked excitedly.

"Dimitri is going to register our bakery in my name. It will be done in one or two months, then I will come back home."- I said happily.

"Just like that. How?"- He asked confusion shown all over his place.

"No, not just like that. He wants me to work on our relationship and don't worry nothing is going to happen between us."- I said.

"Yeah, just be careful."- He said and then his phone started ringing.

"Yes. Okay."- He talked on the phone.

"Who is it?"- I asked when he put his phone down.

"Belikov was calling me to ask about you, you were out from past one and a half hour and you were not picking up your phone so he called me and he really sounds like he cared. Alexia is coming to take you."- Eddie said.

"Oh, my phone is in silent mode and I didn't even notice it's been an hour and a half."- I said and then the elevator door opened and Alexia walked out of it.

"This way Mrs. Belikov."- She said to me and I walked into the elevator with her.

When I was in the elevator I was thinking what Eddie had said about Dimitri caring about me. It's so confusing sometimes it feels like he really does care or sometimes it feels like he just wants to work our relationship to maintain his reputation in the community.

"Where were you?"- Dimitri asked when I entered his cabin.

"I kind of lost and I forget the floor number of your cabin so I went downstairs to ask Eddie about the floor number and I was just coming up when you called him."- I replied.

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you pick up your phone?"- He asked me.

"My phone is in silent mode and I can solve all of my problems by myself that why I didn't call you."- I replied.

"Roza, you know you don't need to do everything by yourself, sometimes it's good to ask others for help and-" – he said but I cut him off in between.

"Can we just leave it here?"- I asked him.

"Okay."- He said and started walking out of the cabin.

"Where are you doing?" – I asked.

"Did you forget about our lunch?"- He said and raised his one eyebrow.

"No."- I trailed off.

"You did."- He said smirking.

"No, I didn't."- I argued back.

"Yes, you did. Why don't you accept it?"- He said smirking.

"Why would I accept it when I didn't even forget it?"- I said.

"You are so stubborn, Roza."- He said. "I am getting my hands full."- He murmured shaking his head.

"I heard that."- I said.

He took me to some fancy restaurant and our seats were in the secluded area. The waitress put water on our table and handed the menu to us. I opened the menu and surprise surprise the menu is in Russian. I put the menu aside.

"You decided so quickly."- Dimitri said.

"Yeah, I think I will have a glass of water."- I said.

"What?"- He asked.

"The menu is in Russian, I am not able to understand a single word."- I replied.

"I thought you understand Russian as you never ask me why I call you Roza."- He said.

"Vika told me about that."- I lied. I know what Roza means because of the name of our bakery.

"I am sorry if I know I will take you somewhere where the menus are in English."- He said.

"It's okay."- I replied.

"I will translate it for you."- He said.

"But it will take time."- I said.

"You didn't need to worry about that."- He said and explained the dishes to me and we placed the order and talked about each other.

He told me that his father is his ideal and how he wants to be like his father. We talked about our likes and dislikes and I get to know how much he like western novels. I told him about my degree in culinary science and business management. After lunch, we went back to his office and he went to the meeting.

"Let's go. It's time to go home."- He said after coming from his meeting and we went home and I didn't even know when I fell asleep until he woke me up.

"Roza, wake up. We have reached home."- He said shaking me and I noticed my head was laying on his chest and his hand was on my shoulder. I jolted up.

"I am sorry."- I said.

"It's okay and I don't mind."- He said.

"How was your day?"- Olena asked when we entered the house.

"It was fine."- I replied.

"Yeah, it was fine except that Roza got lost in the office and forget about our lunch."- Dimitri said in a teasing tone.

"No, I didn't forget about the lunch."- I said turning and looking towards him.

"Yes, you did."- He said walking one step towards me.

"No, I didn't."- I said taking one more step towards him and narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, you did."- He said.

"No, I didn't."- I said.

"Yes, you did."- He said and our staring competition starts and we broke from our trance by hearing someone clearing their throat. I noticed that we were standing so close; I backed away from him instantly.

"What was going on here?"- Vika said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I want to know too."- Karolina said joining the conversation, crossing her arms and I saw a slight smirk on their faces.

"Nothing was going on."- I said and left for our room, I heard them chuckling.

I changed into my comfortable clothes and went downstairs for dinner. In between the dinner Yeva said.

"So what's new today?"- Yeva said. And I saw Dimitri biting his lip stopping himself from laughing and I thought that's it.

"Nothing is new and nothing is going on and I didn't forget about the lunch."- I said.

"I was talking about the dessert."- Yeva said and that was the breaking point for everyone, everyone burst into laughter except Sonya. I blushed in embarrassment and lower my head to hide my blush and started eating my food.

After dinner everyone went to their room.

"You look cute when you blush."- Dimitri said to me.

"I do not know what you are talking about."- I replied.

"You do know what I am talking about."- He said.

"Shut up and I do not want to talk, I want to sleep. I am tired."- I said and fake yawned and lie on the bed pulling the duvet over me. He came and lie down beside me under the covers.

"So Roza I was thinking that you should come with me to my office tomorrow too."- He said.

"Good night."- I said not giving him reply to the office comment, thinking that he got the idea about my answer which is obviously no.

He chuckled and said- "I was kidding Roza, I do not want you to get bored because I always stay busy at work. Good night, sweet dreams."- He said and kissed my hair. His kiss fluttered something inside me but I ignored it and went to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Hello, guys, you want Romitri to stop fighting so it's done. I already planned that for this chapter. I already told that to some of you. And one more thing I know that this chapter is short but I am sick. You guys must be thinking that I came with the new excuses everytime but these are not excuses, these are the truth. Only I know how I write this chapter, it's so hard for me to write this chapter, so please bear with me.**

 **Tell me about the chapter loved it or not.**

 **Leave me lots of reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

 **Sorry, guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I was sick and unable to write anything so please forgive me and I haven't written in a while so this chapter must be not up to the par. So please bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 _ **Previously**_

" _So Roza I was thinking that you should come with me to my office tomorrow too."- He said._

" _Good night."- I said not giving him reply to the office comment, thinking that he got the idea about my answer which is obviously no._

 _He chuckled and said- "I was kidding Roza, I do not want you to get bored because I always stay busy at work. Good night, sweet dreams."- He said and kissed my hair. His kiss fluttered something inside me but I ignored it and went to sleep._

 **Presently**

Next day when I woke up Dimitri was already left and after breakfast, Vika and I were lying on the sofa in the living room getting bored because everyone was either busy or not at home.

"This is, what, the tenth time you sighed."- I said to Vika.

"I am getting bored."- She replied.

"Yeah, like I am getting really entertained here."- I said sarcastically.

"You always have some idea, Rose, why don't you find something interesting to do."- She said looking at me.

"Do you have a speaker set?"- I asked her.

"I don't have one in my room but we have it in our movie room."- She said.

"Movie room?"- I asked her.

"Yeah, you know where you watch movies."- She said in a duh tone.

"I know what movie room is, I asked because I was surprised that you guys have a movie room in your house."- I said rolling my eyes.

"Our house Rose, our house."- She said.

"Yeah, yeah, our house. C'mon, show me where this movie room is."- I said standing up and pulling her up with me.

"Movie room supposed to have chairs."- I said to Vika when we reach the so-called movie room raising my eyebrows when I saw the only big screen and no chairs.

"Yeah but we like to watch a movie lying down, so whenever we want to watch a movie, we spread mattress on the floor with pillows and blankets and you got the rest. So what are we here for?"- She said putting her hands in pockets of her jeans.

"These speakers do connect with phone right?"- I asked her.

"Yeah."- She replied simply.

"Okay, dim the lights and show me the jack where I can connect my phone and go gather something to eat or drink."- I said to her.

After showing me where I can connect my phone she left to gather drinks and snacks, when she came back I played the songs at high volume which usually play in the clubs or disco and started dancing and pulling Vika with me. We both were dancing for few minutes when suddenly dimly lighted room become lighten up completely and the music stopped, we looked towards the source who bring the change and saw Dimitri standing near the doorway with arm crossed over his chest leaning against the wall in his casual jeans and a t-shirt which was showing off his muscles (I thought he look sexy in his three piece suit but my god he is a god, he is the fantasy of every girl with all these muscles and his abs lines are clearly showing due to the tight t-shirt and I am ogling at him shamelessly with my lips slightly apart.), looking at us with one eyebrow raised. It is so cool I wish I can do that.

"What?"- I said when Vika hit me with her elbow and I flushed because I was staring at him openly, I hope he doesn't notice that.

"What is going on here?"- He said looking at Vika then at me and then back at Vika.

"Nothing we were just dancing."- Vika said.

"And enjoying but that was before you came."- I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that."- He said and looked at me.

"It is meant to be heard and I think I should ask you what are you doing here, you are supposed to be at your office."- I said and crossed my hand.

"It's Saturday Roza and I am supposed to be at home. Now tell me why you are playing music at high volume."- He said.

"We were getting bored so we decided that we should have some fun. Do you have a problem with that?"- I said casually putting my hands on my hips.

"I have no problem with you guys having fun but that doesn't mean that your fun will disturb others."- He said.

"But Vika said that voice doesn't go beyond this floor and there is no one at this floor."- I said not backing down.

"Yeah, but my study is on this floor."- He said.

"But we don't know you are home today."- I argued and he sighed.

"Well I don't want to argue further and I am not saying that you should not do that but do those things which do not affect others. C'mon lets go its already time for lunch."- He said and walked out of the room, I pulled out my phone from the jack and left.

"Hey wait if you have an off today then why did you said yesterday that you want to take me with you today too."- I said catching up with him.

"I was teasing you, Roza."- He said and my jaw dropped not because he was teasing me yesterday but finding out that Dimitri is capable of lying just to tease me. Well, I was wrong about him and I was wrong about many things especially about him.

"Are you coming, Roza? And you should close your mouth before you catch flies."- He said and I saw sides of his mouth turning upwards. And at the same time, Vika stepped beside me and linked our arms.

"Your brother is unbelievable."- I said to her.

"And sexy."- She said and I turned my head towards her.

"You know that's your brother you are talking about."- I said with a little disgusting look on my face, after all, she is talking about her brother.

"I know he is my brother and I am just saying your thoughts."- She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are delusional; I didn't say he is sexy."- I replied rolling my eyes.

"But the way you are staring at him in the movie room says otherwise."- She said smirking at me.

"I rather say gawking."- A Third voice said which is supposed to be Dimitri's and I stopped in my tracks and Vika laughed and went downstairs and I can bet Dimitri is holding his laugh, Of course he noticed, he notice everything.

"I wasn't."- I replied to him putting my hands on my waist in a defensive manner. We were standing in the hallway.

"Yes, you were."- He said.

"I wasn't."- I said.

"Yes, you were Roza. Accept it."- He said smirking. There is no benefit arguing with him.

"So what, you are my husband and it's my right. And you should not have said it in front of Vika."- I said and flushed remembering what I just said and lower my head and he had the audacity to laugh.

"At least you accept me as your husband."- He said. I was still looking down embarrassed. He moved closer, leaned down and whispered. "I liked it when you blush like this." I can feel his breath on my ear and at the side of my face and my heart rate picked up by the closeness "and you are right I am your husband you can gawk at me as much as you like and I can confirm that I will be pleased by it, very… very pleased."- He said in a sensual voice that my heart rate is almost doubled and my chest was rising and falling rapidly. He kissed the side of my cheek and left, I was standing there dumbfounded thinking what the hell just happened, why my heart rate is picked up, what the hell is happening to me. He rendered me speechless and no one I mean no one left Rose Hathaway speechless. Dimitri Belikov you are going to get yours for all the teasing and soon.

After lunch Olena told me that there is a ritual in their family that the new bride has to cook food for the family and tonight dinner is on me and told me about the favorites of the family and told me to make soup for Dimitri, he has a habit of having soup after dinner, I mean who the hell drink soup after meal, whatever it give me a perfect opportunity to take my revenge.

I prepared the dinner and Olena helped in setting the table, everyone settled at the table and started dinner.

"It's so good but mama why the taste of the food is changed not that I am complaining but.."- Karolina said.

"Because Rose made today's dinner."- Olena replied with a smile.

"Oh my god, Rose the food tastes soooo good, I bet I am going to eat more than usual."- Vika said.

"It doesn't taste that good."- Sonya said, of course, she has to be mood killer.

"Dimka, you didn't say anything."- Olena said and everyone looked at him including me waiting for his response.

"Yeah, the food is good."- He replied. What the hell, that's it 'the food is good' that's it. Mr. Dimitri Belikov you deserve what you are getting.

"Путь к сердцу вашего мужа - от его желудка."- Yeva muttered but I didn't get it. Olena hummed at what she said.

I placed the bowl of soup in front of Dimitri and sat opposite to him, waiting for him to eat it. When he ate the first spoon, I was waiting for the explosion to occur. He stopped looked at me and I smirked. His eyes look like he was going to cry and his ears were red like the steam is going to blow from them, anyone wants to know why because I put a lot of chili powder in it. He takes another spoonful still looking at me, then another, then another; he drank the whole bowl without even flinching and looking at me. I swallowed by the intensity of his gaze.

After cleaning the table and putting the plates and other utensils in the dishwasher, I left for the room with strawberry Yogurt in my hand.

When I reached the room Dimitri was pacing the room with a glass of water, I reached him and took the glass from his hands and put it on the coffee table and hold a spoon of Yogurt in front of his mouth. He ate it; I repeat the same procedure few times.

"Feeling better?"- I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, much better."- He replied looking me in the eye.

"I am sorry."- I whispered looking down.

"It's okay." – He said

"It's not okay. Your tongue must be burned by the amount of chilly I put in your soup."- I said still looking down.

"Did you want to hurt me intentionally?"- He asked.

"No. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was meant to be a joke. And why did you eat it all?"- I said.

"You made it I can't put it to waste."- He said putting his hand under my chin and pulling my face up to meet his eyes. "And you don't need to worry sometimes things do not happen the way you want them to happen."

"But you need to remember that when you can't handle spicy food you can eat yogurt, it reduces the other flavors especially effect of the chilly."- I said.

"Are you planning on putting more chili in my food?"- He said raising his eyebrow. I put the remaining yogurt on the coffee table.

"Maybe."- I replied and backed away. He took one step closer and I took four backward.

"Roza, come here."- He said. I shook my head and take more steps backward.

"Roza, don't make me chase you."- He said in a warning tone.

"Like you can catch me."- I took more steps backward.

"Ten seconds. I can catch you in ten seconds."- He took one step closer.

"You wish."- We stare at each other and I ran with a yell. I know he was chasing me. He was about to catch me when I jumped at the back of the sofa, he was in front of the sofa.

"Roza."- He warned but I run for the bathroom but he caught me when I was jumping up the bed to reach the bathroom quickly and he pinned me down with my wrist trapped in his. I struggle for few seconds to get free from his hold but it was of no use. When I looked up he was staring at me.

I don't know for how much time our eyes remain locked, it can be seconds, minutes or hours; I lost the track of time. Then he leaned down and gently brushed his lips with mine to see that I protest or not but I didn't. When he was confirmed that I am not going to protest he put his lips back on me and kissed me, we were kissing for few seconds when his tongue brushed my lower lip asking for permission but I didn't open my lips then he bit my lip gently and I gasped that gave him enough time to put his tongue in my mouth. When his tongue touched mine, I moaned. That sound was enough for a wake-up call and I pushed my hands against his chest which were entangled on his neck, to let him know. He broke the kiss and lie down beside me.

"I am going to change."- I said and rushed into the bathroom and closed the door and leaned against it. I was breathing heavily. "What the hell just happened?"- I murmured to myself. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and change my clothes and walk into the room casually like that kiss doesn't affect me or never happened while I was exploding inside. I breathe a sigh of relief when I noticed Dimitri wasn't there in the room but there is a light illuminating from the closet, so he must be in there. I lie down on the bed and pulled the comforter over me, covering my face so that I don't need to face him. After few minutes he lies down beside me but my back was to him and I didn't say anything, he didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up with loud banging on the door, I try to get up, the keyword is 'try' but I wasn't able to because there is strong hand holding me captive and that strong hand is Dimitri's. His one arm is under my neck and other is on my waist holding me captive. I tried to move but it was useless.

"Dimitri."- I try to wake him up but his hand tightened around my waist.

"Dimitri, wake up."- This time I spoke louder but he didn't budge. I am not a patient person so I pinched his hand. He woke up instantly.

"What?"- He said looking around the room and then back at me.

"Someone is knocking at the door and for me to check who is it you need to remove your hand."- I replied looking down at his arm on my waist. He removed his hand and I get up from the bed to check who is banging at the door.

"Vika, why are you banging like that?"- I asked when I opened the door and found Vika on the other side.

"To wake you up, of course."- She said.

"But why you want to wake me up so early, it's only six in the morning and its Sunday."- I said rubbing my eyes.

"Because we are going for a picnic and you guys need to get ready, so we will be on time. Now you are up, go and get ready for the day."- She said and rushed down the hall.

"Do you have any idea what that is all about?"- I asked Dimitri.

"Yeah, we are going for a picnic with the whole group."- He said sitting up on the bed.

"Oh and at what time we are leaving?"-I asked.

"Around eleven."- He replied and I groaned.

"We have lots of time."- I said and lie down on the bed and pulling the comforter over me. Dimitri chuckled but he left the bed. Now I can sleep for at least an hour without any disturbance and alone in my bed.

 **Author's Note: Please, leave your precious reviews. Tell me about the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 _ **Previously**_

" _Yeah, we are going for a picnic with the whole group."- He said sitting up on the bed._

" _Oh and at what time we are leaving?"-I asked._

" _Around eleven."- He replied and I groaned._

" _We have lots of time."- I said and lie down on the bed and pulling the comforter over me. Dimitri chuckled but he left the bed. Now I can sleep for at least an hour without any disturbance and alone in my bed._

 **Presently**

I got ready and went downstairs. I was wearing black skinny jeggings, white tank top and black jacket above it and paired it with black flats. I wore minimal makeup, just eyeliner, mascara and nude peach lipstick.

"Finally you are here."- Vika said when I reach downstairs and pulled me outside the house where the car is waiting.

"Vika, slow down. I know you are in hurry to meet Ivan."- I replied with a chuckle.

"I don't want to get late."- She said blushing.

"We are not going to be late and you are forgetting Dimitri is still not here."- I replied crossing my arms.

"Oh there he is and both of you match."- She said and slid into the backseat of the car. I turned around and saw Dimitri is coming out of the house with a basket in his hand and we do match. He was wearing black jeans and white t-shirt and black jacket and black tennis shoes looking very yummy. He was wearing his hairs down and they are so shiny, I want to run my hands through them. He put the basket in the trunk and walks towards the driving side of the car.

"You are driving?"- I asked him, my eyebrows lowered.

"Yes."- He simply said.

"But I never saw you driving."- I replied it is more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't drive."- He said and slid inside. I stand there for few moments when Dimitri said- "Are you coming? And don't worry you are safe with me." I didn't reply just slid beside him.

Dimitri is a good driver, he drives fast but smoothly. I thought a guy like him (I mean Rules King) can drive fast and did I mention he was looking so sexy driving the car, one hand on steering wheel and other on gearshift, how can a person look sexy driving a car is beyond me but he is looking so sexy, maybe I am just going crazy. I was looking out the window when the car filled with the music. And I looked at Vika through mirror and she gestured towards Dimitri, when I turn towards him he has a soft smile on his lips and guess the song he played 'love me like you do' by Ellie Goulding. He turned towards me, smiled at me and then turned back towards the road. As the song proceeds my heart starts beating faster. He played more of love songs after songs, when we reach the park, I jumped out of the car before it fully stops, and I can't handle more of these songs. If I stayed few more minutes in the car with Dimitri and all those songs, I am going to have a heart attack because my heart rate is so high.

Vika was right behind me, everybody was already there. When Lissa saw us she runs toward us and hugged us.

"Can't breathe."- I said with a choking sound.

"I missed you guys."- She said. "We missed you will be more appropriate."- Avery said and we all do the group hug thing. From my peripheral vision, I saw Dimitri shaking hand with his friends and giving man hug to them.

"Hey, little Rose how are you?"- Adrian said coming towards me with open arms, I pushed Sydney in front of me so instead of hugging me he hugs her.

"She was fine then she saw you."- Dimitri replied for me.

"I didn't ask you Belikov I asked Rose and-"- Adrian started but I cut him off.

"But Dimitri is right. I was fine before I saw you."- I said and stand beside Dimitri.

"Don't say that little R, it hurts, it hurts."- Adrian said dramatically and put his hand on his chest.

"Stop being a drama queen Adrian."- Sydney said shaking her head.

"Are you jealous baby?"- Adrian said to Sydney wiggling his eyebrows and Sydney just rolled her eyes and left to stand with other girls. When I turn around I saw that there is a blanket on the grass, big enough for all of us to sit down and the baskets were there which I guess everyone brings with them.

"So what's the plan?"- I said putting my hands on my waist.

"Nothing much. We play games, eat or maybe go for a horse riding."- Dimitri said looking down at me.

"Horse riding? Do you know horse riding?"- I asked him.

"I am doing horse riding from when I was eight."- He replied.

"Wow."- I said.

"You know you guys can join us whenever you are done with your private party, no hurry though."- Christian yelled from behind Dimitri where everyone is sitting on the blanket and everyone chuckled. Dimitri just shakes his head and led me to them, holding my hand and interlacing our fingers. We both sit down on the blanket.

"We are thinking about playing cards."- Ivan said, Vika was sitting beside him even everyone was sitting beside their partner.

"Which game?"- I asked.

"We are thinking about playing blackjack or bluff."- Andre said. "But we have to pair up because girls don't know how to play either of the games."

"I think we should play the bluff because I know how to play."- I said. Ivan started explaining the game to girls but they look like he is explaining the rocket science to them.

"Ivan, May I? Girls, it's not rocket science it is so simple. You have to remove all your cards you have and the person who is first to remove all of their cards is a winner. And you can lie in this game like if someone throws a card you don't have you can throw any card by saying that the card you threw is same and you can throw two cards saying one card but if you get caught all the cards on the table is yours. If someone asks show then you have to show the card you threw and if you get caught in that then all the cards on the table directly go to you. So basically you have to lie without being getting caught and get rid of all your cards."- I explained to them and they all nodded their head.

"You are good at explaining, little R."- Adrian clapped his hands.

"I was a teacher in elementary school and I very well know how to teach manners and you are not much older than an elementary kid."- Everyone burst out in laughter at what I said to him.

After few hands of cards and eating sandwiches, we decide for volleyball match of Girls Vs Boys because everyone knows how to play volleyball.

"Girls, we are not losing this match and show them that they have more strength than us but that doesn't mean that they are going to defeat us. Now listen what we have to do."- We created a circle and planned what we are going to do.

"Are you girls ready for losing?"- Christian said to us.

"We will see who get their ass handed to them."- I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out.

"Roza."- Dimitri warned. We all changed into shorts and a t-shirt. "Team which is able to score seven points first against other team is the winner."

"Okay, no problem."- We said and took our positions.

The match started and we blocked as many hits as possible but we are at score one and they are three points ahead.

"Girls Plan A is not working, time for Plan B."- We nodded to each other. I know that from the start that Plan A is going to get fail at some point because it means to play with rules and creating not any disturbance but we are not ready to lose so Plan B has to put in action.

Sydney smack the ball and Christian were going to hit it when Lissa yelled his name and he missed the ball and the ball fall into their court and I muttered yes under my breath.

"What happened?"- Christian said frantically looking for the problem which causes Lissa to yell his name.

"Nothing, I was just cheering for you."- Lissa showed his innocent face and we all girls are biting our lips to stop us from laughing.

"Thanks, babe but I just missed the ball so don't do that again."- Christian said rubbing the back of his head.

"I am sorry but I won't do it again."- Lissa said, showing she is guilty of her action. Guilty my ass.

I just do the _cut shot_ and we earned one more point and we were covering well and our _cross-court attacks_ were good too. Their team and our team our _defending, dinking, double blocking_ doing everything to prevent the other team from gaining a point and suddenly Adrian dropped the ball.

"Dude."- They scold him.

"Sorry, I was just-"- he trailed off.

I looked at Sydney and she winked, I got that she must have winked at him which is the reason for his distraction because that girl does not wink. The Game continued and they gain one more point and our score got equal. We gain two more points through Ivan and Andre distraction but I didn't ask the girls how they got distracted but the problem is they gained two points too and only one more point needed to win. We took a break for water.

"Guys one more point and we will win."- I said.

"One more point and they will win too."- Avery said. "We are all tired and I don't think we are going to last long." We agreed with what she said because we really are all tired and one mistake will make us looser.

"Time for Plan C."- I said.

"But there was no Plan C."- Vika said.

"There is now. All you have to do is do the defense and don't let the ball reach to me, I will handle the rest. Okay?"- I said and they all nodded their confirmation.

We got back and the girls were doing the fine job but we are not going to last long. Avery just smacked the ball and Dimitri is about to hit it back and I know that this hit will make us looser and I don't want to lose, so I pulled the t-shirt to my forehead pretending to clean the sweat which shows my flat stomach and boom, Dimitri missed the ball and not even Dimitri was distracted but every other guy was stopped what they were doing and that was the Plan C and we won.

"Yeah."- We all yelled and do the group hug thing and jumping from excitement.

"Congratulations on your win."- Dimitri said to us.

"Thanks."- We all replied.

"C'mon you guys should change it's time to go home."- Dimitri said.

We all went to change our clothes. They booked a room in the hotel in front of the park to change clothes. After we change the clothes, guys went to change.

"Do you guys notice a change in Dimitri's behavior? What you have done to him, Rose?"- Lissa asked.

"Yeah, he seems different. And he didn't scold her for raising her t-shirt in front of everyone."- Avery said.

"There is definitely change in his behaviour. If I have done that a month ago he must have made me wear dresses which I can't pull to my forehead to wipe the sweat. And you won't believe that Dimitri was teasing Rose because she was ogling at him."-Vika said and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Hey, I wasn't ogling."- I protested.

"That wasn't the point Rose. The point is Dimitri never teases anybody, yeah he joke around but teasing never."- Sydney said.

"How do you guys know?"- I said scowling that how can they know that he tease or not, did he has a girlfriend before me who told them.

"Don't be jealous."- Avery said. Am I really jealous? "We know that because he never teases anyone not, even his friends."

"Never?"- I asked.

"Never."- They replied simultaneously.

"And one more thing I was knocking their door for fifteen minutes before they open the door in the morning and when Rose opened the door she was grumpy like she didn't sleep last night."- Vika said and everybody oohed.

"Stop it guys and Vika I am always grumpy in the morning and have you notice the time you woke us up."- I said defending myself and it's not like anything happened between us except that kiss but they don't need to know.

"Us. Ohh."- Everyone said.

"Yes us because there are two people live in that room and your banging wake both of us and nothing happened. So drop it."- I said loudly.

"What needs to drop?"- Dimitri said coming from behind.

"Nothing. Just that Ivan is dropping me home."- Vika said immediately changing the subject.

"Okay. Let's go everyone is waiting near the parking." He said and we were crossing the road and I saw a car coming directly towards us. All the girls were behind us. I pushed Dimitri aside before the car hit him and I got hit on my left side and fell on the road, I closed my eyes before I fell. I heard Dimitri yelling my name.

When I open my eyes everybody was around me and Dimitri was kneeling behind me and Andre was saying that the driver ran away.

"Rose, are you okay?"- Dimitri looked like someone just shot me.

"I am fine."- I was standing up but wined and fell.

"I am taking her to hospital."- Dimitri picked me up and walked towards the car. When we reach the hospital he carried me to the emergency room. The Doctor checked me up and told that I have some bruises on my ribs and I had sprained my ankle. He wrapped my ribs and wrote some painkillers and gel for my ribs and ankle and told me to take it easy for few days. Everybody was waiting for us in the waiting area.

"What are you guys doing here? You should have gone home."- I said to them.

"Have you gone crazy, you are hurt and you are telling us to go home?"- Lissa yelled at me. "How can we go home knowing you are hurt."

"Okay, okay, I got it. No need to yell."- I replied chuckling.

"What doctor had said?"- Vika asked.

"She has bruised ribs and sprained the ankle. He wrote some painkillers and gel and told her to take easy."- Dimitri replied and I was still in Dimitri's arms.

After everybody told me to take care of myself, Dimitri took me home and when we reached home Vika already told Olena what happen and Olena and Karolina was pacing in front of the gate waiting for us. When she saw our car stopped she ran towards us.

"Rose are you okay? Is her ribs are more bruised. Do you get an x-ray of her ankle?"- She asked question after question when Dimitri was carrying me towards the house.

"I am fine Olena. Don't worry."- I said.

"How can you say that Rose, you almost run over by car."- Karolina said. I looked at Dimitri for help.

"Mom, Karo, she is fine. And her ankle is not broken just sprained and yes doctor had done the x-ray of her ankle and told her to take it easy for few days."- He explained to them.

"You scared us, Rose."- I saw Olena eyes were glassy. "Dimitri you take her to the room and I will bring her something to eat before she takes her medicine."

Dimitri put me to bed and draws a bath for me and wrapped my ribs in some polythene so that bandages don't get wet. After taking bath I wrapped myself in fluffy towels and Dimitri carried me to bed. I was naked beneath the towel and Dimitri carrying me doesn't help. He brought my clothes from the closet and told me to change and he went to take a shower. I changed into sweats and baggy top Dimitri brought me. Olena brought light Dinner for me and make me finish half of it when I said I don't want to eat.

"You shouldn't have done that."- Dimitri said handing me my pills and glass of water and started rubbing the gel on my ankle.

"What I shouldn't have done?"- I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"You shouldn't have pushed me away."- He still doesn't look at me.

"And let you get injured."- I said.

"But now you get injured. It will be better if I get injured rather than you getting hurt."- He said looking at me.

"If I didn't push you away you will get hurt badly because the car will not hurt you at your side it will hit you directly in the middle and we were going to be in the hospital now instead of home and I am not that much hurt and I will be fine in a week. Don't you dare to argue because if that happens again I am going to do it again so shut up and massage my ankle it feels good."- I said and closed my eyes. After few minutes I feel med working and I drift into sleep.

Dimitri took few days off and takes care of me. He carries me around and not letting me put my foot on the floor, prepare my bath and massage my ankle. And not just Dimitri everybody took care of me like Olena bring my favorite food daily, Vika hangout with me in my room so I do not get bored even Sonya visited me to ask me how I am feeling. Yeva came to see me but said something in Russian to me which I don't understand. The whole week passed this way and I was feeling better, my ribs were less hurting and my ankle was healed completely and on the fourth day Dimitri went to his work after so much convincing but on the third night something happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Rose you need to sign these papers."- Dimitri said entering the room._

" _What are these papers?"- I replied confused._

" _These are papers showing that I have transferred some of my shares on your name."- He replied._

" _What? Have you gone crazy? Dimitri if you are doing that because I pushed you away from the car than you think very low of me and making me regret my decision and I think instead of pushing you away from the car I should push you in front of it."- I yelled at him. And my yelling doesn't affect him and he dares to laugh at me. What the hell he thinks of himself that he can compensate me for saving his life. Asshole._

" _Roza, Roza, what I will do with you." He chuckled. "I didn't do that because of that accident. I did that because I was planning on doing that from past few weeks and you can check the date of the documents, the date is of last week when that accident didn't even happen and for your information, everyone in this family has some share on their names."_

 _I checked the date and he was right, the documents were dated of last week._

" _Why are you even doing that, you already have given me bakery you don't need to do this."- I said gesturing towards the papers._

" _Roza consider bakery as your wedding gift and I already told you everybody in this family has their own shares then why not you."- He said._

" _You trust me enough that you are giving me shares of your company?"- I asked him._

" _Of course I trust you, Rose, you are my wife."- He said sitting on the bed right in front of me._

" _But it is a big deal Dimitri and we have known each other for just a month."- I said._

" _Roza, I know that I can trust you with my family, my things and I already told you things that belongs to me is also belongs to you. A marriage doesn't mean that you are going to stand by my side and be a perfect trophy wife; it means we are together in this life to share good and bad time, to trust each other. I know the circumstances in which we got married weren't good and we have both different thinking, I know we argue a lot and you stand up against me when you think I am doing something wrong even it was wrong only according to you but you stand up against me for what you believe in and you know what that means, that means that you say to me what is going in your heart, you don't keep things inside and pretend you are okay with everything I do. You show what you are feeling inside and the best thing about that is people who possess that quality are pure because they don't pretend just to please you. You are pure and beautiful Roza from inside and out. And I know we are going to work out with time and we are going to fall in love with each other and stay with each other side by side until the end of time."- He said all the things cupping my face in his hands._

 _I know I already consider Dimitri's family as mine, Vika and Karolina are like sisters I never had. Yeva knows everything but she is still helping me going against her family. Olena is like my mother, I know I didn't get much of a chance to know my parents but from the day I am here Olena always treated me as her own she even stands for me against her own daughter Sonya and Dimitri too when he left me at the party alone. I know I have my own family they love me, they know me all of my life but this family knows me from last month only and they welcomed me in their family without doubting what I said to them is true or not. This family accepted me and what I am doing with them, cheating them, what will happen when they know why I am here. I am going to break their hearts. They will hate me but maybe I can return the love they have given to me till I am here. I didn't know there is tear in my eyes until it slipped from my eyes and Dimitri wiped it away._

 _Dimitri also believe me whatever lies I fed to him, maybe I don't trust him but he trusts me. He asked me to give this relationship a chance when he shows me the papers of the bakery, I know he is a good guy and if we met in different circumstances I definitely give him a chance. I can't afford to fall in love with him but I can be his friend and be good with him for the remaining time I left with him. I know he took our bakery from us but maybe Stan feeds him lies too, the way he lie to us. I have to find out that too._

" _Don't cry Roza, I don't like it a bit. I like my firecracker, Roza."- He said and I chuckled. He bends down to kiss me and I let him even I reverted his kiss with the same passion. After a minute we pulled apart and look at each other for few seconds._

" _You should sleep now, Roza."- He said rubbing his hand on my jaw than at my lower lip and kissed my forehead. I signed the papers and went to sleep. And I know things are going to change from tomorrow._

 **Author's Note: So that's it for now.**

 **Terminology used from the Volleyball-**

 **Cover:** Refers to the hitter having his/her teammates ready to retrieve rebounds from the opposing blockers.  
 **Cross-court attack:** An attack directed diagonally from the point of attack. Also called an angle hit.  
 **Cut shot:** A spike from the hitter's strong side that travels at a sharp angle across the net

 **Defense:** One of the 6 basic skills. The key skills used to receive the opponent's attack are digging and sprawling. The dig resembles a forearm pass from a low ready position and is used more for balls that are hit near the defender. The sprawl is a result of an attempted dig for a ball hit farther away from the defender. It resembles a dive.

 **Dink:** A one-handed, soft hit into the opponent's court using the fingertips. Also called a tip.  
 **Double block:** Two players working in unison to intercept a ball at the net.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

 **I am really sorry guys for not updating in a loooooong time. I got a job and I was quite busy in that, so I was unable to write. But I can promise that I will update once in fifteen days. And I am sorry for the short chapter. But I can tell all of you that it is an interesting chapter. Enjoy. And one more request to those readers who review as a guest and ask me about when I am going to update, please review with your name so I can reply you guys about me being MIA.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _Dimitri also believes me whatever lies I fed to him, maybe I don't trust him but he trusts me. He asked me to give this relationship a chance when he shows me the papers of the bakery, I know he is a good guy and if we met in different circumstances I definitely give him a chance. I can't afford to fall in love with him but I can be his friend and be good with him for the remaining time I left with him. I know he took our bakery from us but maybe Stan feeds him lies too, the way he lies to us. I have to find out that too._

" _Don't cry Roza, I don't like it a bit. I like my firecracker, Roza."- He said and I chuckled. He bends down to kiss me and I let him even I reverted his kiss with the same passion. After a minute we pulled apart and look at each other for few seconds._

" _You should sleep now, Roza."- He said rubbing his hand on my jaw than at my lower lip and kissed my forehead. I signed the papers and went to sleep. And I know things are going to change from tomorrow._

 **Presently**

It's been a month after my accident and my relationship with Belikov's keeps on improving from past two weeks even Sonya is starting to warm towards me and I do not feel like that they are not my family, it's like they are my other family and how much I deny it I love them as my own family. Dimitri and I are also getting closer to each other day by day, I am not afraid of holding his hand and I let him hold me by my waist in official parties and saw jealousy all over Tasha when she saw us together and I can't help but feel happy all inside. We kisses more often and without any hesitation and sometimes we make-out even the girls are saying that I am changing but I always said that they are delusional and even at night I seek his warmness, I slept on my side and when I woke up, I saw myself wrapped in Dimitri's arms. His one hand is under my neck and other on my waist holding me tightly and our legs tangled with each other and my hands on his chest holding his t-shirt like I am scared if I let him go he will disappear, I try to hold him as tightly as possible like I never get close enough to him. He woke me up by kissing me and the best part is that he never forced me to do anything more than that because he thinks that I am not ready for that. He doesn't even know that I can't do that, that will be the last straw for me and I can't even bring myself to thought that after all of this I have to leave him and sleep alone in my bed and I don't want to name the thing which is between us and all of this is scaring me. I am scared what will happen when they find the truth about me, I will shatter them especially Dimitri and it will destroy me too. Sometimes I think I should leave all the past in the past but then my aunt's face come in front of me and I leave that thought behind me.

"Rose."- Vika said and I turned around from the window where I was standing.

"Yeah, Vika?" I replied.

"What is so interesting outside that I have been calling your name from past thirty seconds and you are acting like you did not even hear me?"- She said looking out the window where I have been standing, I do not know how long.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something."- I replied nonchalantly.

"Probably day-dreaming about my brother, like you are doing from past weeks."- She said bumping her shoulder into mine.

"Shut up Vika. And why are you here?"- I asked her changing the subject. I know I am not myself from past weeks but she doesn't need to know the reason.

"I came here to tell you that dinner is ready and come soon."- She said and left the room murmuring "I do not know what happens to both of them."

I went downstairs and have dinner with my family, Dimitri is silent for the whole time even everyone silently ate the dinner. After that, I went to our room.

"Rose, I need to talk to you."- Dimitri said when he came to the room. I was a little bit shocked and disappointed because he never calls me Rose until I have done something wrong, it was always Roza and I remember I haven't done anything wrong.

"Yes, Dimitri?"- I asked.

"I just want to tell you that we are going to registrar office tomorrow for the transferring the bakery on your name, so be ready at ten."- He said and went to take a shower.

I stand there stunned thinking this is it. Tomorrow the bakery will be transferred to my name and all of this will be over, just like that. The things between me and Dimitri will be over. And what will happen when all of them will know the truth about me, they will hate me. No, I do not want them to hate me. Why it feels like everything is slipping away from my hand like sand. I am getting what I came here for so why I feel sad even I should be happy that I got what I want. Then why my heart is sinking after listening to the news. I felt one tear slipping from my eye but I instantly wiped it away and lie down on the bed staring at the ceiling. When Dimitri came to the bed I moved towards him and lay my head on his chest, he instantly wrapped me in his arms like always his one hand is on my waist and other under my neck but this time he is holding me tightly than the other times.

My mind drifts towards the fact that, this is going to be the last time I am going to lie in his arms; this is the last time he is going to hold me like this. Tomorrow I will leave him behind and everyone behind, which bring tears to my eyes and I snuggled into him and bury my face in his chest, holding his t-shirt in a death hold.

"Roza, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"- Dimitri said noticing the wet spot on his t-shirt. He instantly sat up fully alert.

"Nothing. It's just….."- I wanted to say something but I am unable to.

"It's just what Roza? You know I don't want to see a single tear in your eyes."- He said.

"They are not tears. Actually, I feel my eyes muscles strained from last day or two, it was because of that."- I lied and he relaxed instantly knowing I am not crying. I lie one more time but this time to save him from hurting but for how many hours.

"Why didn't you tell me about it, Roza? After registry, I am taking you to an eye doctor."- He said and I pulled him towards me and kissed him passionately, hardly. Pouring my every emotion in it to feel his lips one more time against mine, to save his taste, to save the memory of him. After kissing for few minutes we broke the kiss at the same time and Dimitri lies down beside me and pulled me into his arms tightly and I buried my face in his chest, holding him to me the same way he is holding me to him. I do not know for how long I lie awake in his arms but after a while, I dozed off.

I woke up in the morning, got ready and went downstairs. When we are about to go to registrar office, Olena asked me to eat something but I declined. I do not want to eat anything. I lost all my appetite. Before going I hugged everybody and they said that I am going for the registry and the way I am hugging them it looks like I am saying goodbye to them, they do not know that it is really a goodbye hug. On the way to registrar office, I looked out the window and silently cry. I do not know why I am crying, I am getting what I want, what I came here for.

"I am definitely taking you to the eye doctor."- Dimitri said from beside me. I turned towards him and he wiped my cheeks which are stained with my tears. I just reply an "hmm" unable to say anything. He is always worried about me but after knowing the truth about me he is going to hate me and I think that is best for everyone. He will stay away from me. He will need time to recover and after that, he will live happily with no more liars in his life. And after a while, I will forget him too and move on with my life. I do not know to whom I am feeding all these lies but they will calm my mind and heart, for now at least.

We reached the registrar office and he took my hand and takes us inside.

"Hello, Mr. Belikov, Mrs. Belikov."- The person standing on the other side of desk said and offers us his hand to shake. "I am Charles Anthony, your registrar."

"Hello, Mr. Anthony."- Dimitri said and I just nodded.

He offered us transfer papers and we signed four sets of paper.

"These two sets are your copy and the rest two are a copy to keep the record."- Mr. Anthony said.

"Thank you Mr. Anthony."- Dimitri said shaking his hand.

"Let's go Roza and here, they are your set of copy."- He said giving me a file and taking my hand and leading me outside.

That's it, everything is over now. Now I have to tell Dimitri about everything. So I told him to take us to a secluded place and not home. He took me to some kind of park-like place but I don't know what way we came because my mind is somewhere else.

"What you want to talk about Roza?"- Dimitri asked when we reached a secluded corner.

"Dimitri, I…"- I trailed off.

"Yes Roza, you what?"- He asked confused.

"Dimitri when I came to church that day, the day we got married."- I clarified. "I do not come here to marry you."- I said and he laughed.

"Roza, you made that pretty clear on that day in the church."- He said chuckling.

"Dimitri just let me complete," I said and he nodded. "Dimitri I do not come to Baia to get married. I came here to talk to you about the….. About the bakery." - He looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Dimitri this bakery," I said gesturing towards the papers. "Dimitri this bakery belongs to my aunt, she is the owner of the bakery and my brothers told me that they took a loan from Stan against this bakery and when they went to him to take the papers back and with half the amount of the loan money to give it to him. He backed out on his words, he promised that he will not give this bakery to anyone but he sold this bakery to you. When I came back from America and talked about expanding the bakery, my brothers told me all this story and told me that aunt didn't know about it and if we tell her about all of this, she will not be able to handle the news Dimitri, this bakery is my parent's last memory. And when I came to talk to you, you married me forcefully and that night I ran away and when I came back in the morning, my plan was clear, that I have to get the bakery back and leave all of this behind and get back to my family."- I waited thinking he will say something but he did not say anything, so I continued.

"Dimitri I do not mean to hurt you or your family even after living with you and your family from past months, I consider your family as my family even I give a chance to our relationship but Dimitri our relationship is based on lies and lies don't last long. Dimitri I know it is not going to make anything better but I am sorry, I am really sorry and I forgive you for stealing our bakery. Dimitri, I am….. I am leaving for home now and I will….I will never come back."- I said but he still remained silent.

"Dimitri please say something."- I pleaded but he doesn't say anything and turned away from me.

"Dimitri I am sorry. I am really, really sorry." He neither said anything nor did he turn. So I take that as my queue to leave. I turned towards the exit where our car, no his car is parked. When I reached the car, I told the driver to pop the trunk and I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk. The suitcase contains my things which I told the driver to put it in the back because I want to donate some clothes to poor people, one more lie to save my other lies.

I hailed the cab put my suitcase in the back and gave the driver the address of my home and left the town of Baia, the Belikov's and especially Dimitri behind.

When I reached home, Jill opened the door and she was glowing and I saw a little baby bump. I hugged her and she hugged me back, she yelled to tell everyone that I am home. Everyone came and hugged me.

"So how is your course cum internship, Rose?"- Aunt asked me.

"It was good." I said eyeing my brothers and Mia.

"Oh, that's good."- Aunt said.

"So how is my little nephew or niece doing?"- I asked Jill.

"Oh, the baby is doing well and my due date is in November and aunt and I are going for a routine checkup because aunt has some questions for the doctor and she doesn't want Eddie to come with us and I will show you the pictures of ultrasound when we will come back." – Jill said excitedly.

"Of course I am supposed to ask questions I am going to be a grandmother or grandaunt."- Aunt said.

"Grandmother definitely."- We said to her.

"Okay, we do not want to be late, let's go Jill and Rose you eat something and get some rest."- Aunt said and she and Jill left.

"Oh my god Rose, do you know how much we are worried about you? We are unable to contact you and we do not know what to do to talk to you?" Mia said.

"Yeah tell us, Rose, how are you? They do not hurt you, do they? Does he try anything? I swear if he tries anything or they torture you or hurt I am going to kill them."- Mason said.

"I am good and no they do not torture me or hurt me and he does not try anything. Even they treated me as their own family. Olena, Dimitri's mother treated me as her own daughter. Vika, Karolina treated me as their own sister and Sonya were little cold towards me in the starting but she was starting to warm up towards me and they are not bad people, they are good people. They can't even think about harming me or anyone and he is your employer, so stop bad mouthing him."- I said frustrated.

"What happened to you Rose, Why are you favoring them? They are our enemies, the people who stole the bakery from us." Eddie said.

"They are not our enemies and I am not favoring them and me just… I am just tired and I am going to sleep so please do not disturb me until tomorrow. And here are the papers."- I said, handing them papers, I grab my suitcase and went to my room upstairs.

I changed into my PJ's and lie down on the bed and started balling my eyes out which I am holding from the time, I told Dimitri the truth and he does not say anything. I know if I cried that time he will definitely wrap me in his arms and will never let me go which I do not want. I want him to move on and he will move on knowing my betrayal but the question is am I able to move on and forget everything?

I wrapped my arms around myself and cry then I thought how Dimitri will hold me if he saw me crying right now and remembering Dimitri's arms around me, I cry harder and harder. I do not know how long I cried, after a while I dozed off and when I wake up at night, I cried again remembering everything, I rubbed my chest feeling pain there, remembering Belikov's especially Dimitri, I can't forget his face when he calls me Roza, when I pull a prank on him, when he holds me in his arms, when he kisses me, when he told me he hates it when I cry. I cried and cried all night after that I just lie there numb missing Dimitri. A knock at the door pulled me from my numbness. I saw light peeking through the curtains telling me its morning. I took a bath and when I looked in the mirror, I saw that I look like a red-eyed monster with all the swollen, red puffy eyes. I grabbed my sunglasses from the drawer and put it on and left the room.

 **Author's Note: So guys, I bet I accomplish my promise about this chapter being interested. Rose got the bakery, Dimitri know the truth and the way he is behaving, he definitely hates Rose (well he can't hate her so saying he is angry is better.) Any guess what's going to happen now. Do you guys think that Rose is going to realize that she loves Dimitri? Or this is the end of their story. Please, Please let me know what you guys think going to happen and maybe I will make your thinking come true. So leave reviews.**

 **And please if there are mistakes in this chapter, do ignore them because I am writing after a long time and I completed this chapter in just few hours and updated it instantly.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _I changed into my PJ's and lie down on the bed and started balling my eyes out which I am holding from the time, I told Dimitri the truth and he does not say anything. I know if I cried that time he will definitely wrap me in his arms and will never let me go which I do not want. I want him to move on and he will move on knowing my betrayal but the question is am I able to move on and forget everything?_

 _I wrapped my arms around myself and cry then I thought how Dimitri will hold me if he saw me crying right now and remembering Dimitri's arms around me, I cry harder and harder. I do not know how long I cried, after a while I dozed off and when I wake up at night, I cried again remembering everything, I rubbed my chest feeling pain there, remembering Belikov's especially Dimitri, I can't forget his face when he calls me Roza, when I pull a prank on him, when he holds me in his arms, when he kisses me, when he told me he hates it when I cry. I cried and cried all night after that I just lie there numb missing Dimitri. A knock at the door pulled me from my numbness. I saw light peeking through the curtains telling me its morning. I took a bath and when I looked in the mirror, I saw that I look like a red-eyed monster with all the swollen, red puffy eyes. I grabbed my sunglasses from the drawer and put it on and left the room._

 **Presently**

 _(So ladies and gentleman the wait is over)_

 **DPOV**

I was unable to believe when Tasha told me the reason Rose came here, I yell at her and told her to leave Rose and me alone but she said that if I know that my Rose is not a cheater so why don't I test her and find out by myself. I told her that I will do that and when my Roza will come clean she will not interfere in our life ever. I have no doubt on my Rose but to shut Tasha up I tested Rose and told her that we are going for the registration of the bakery. When at night she was crying in my arms I know that I am wrong and Tasha is right but I know one more thing that Rose maybe came for bakery but the way she treated my family, she loves them and the way she was crying in my arms that proves that and the way she kissed me and buried her head in my chest and holding my shirt in her death grip prove that she started to fall for me. I have this hope that she will not leave me after I register the bakery in her name, she will still stay with me.

I am angry on her because she doesn't trust me enough and told me all of these things before and she is leaving me without even knowing how I feel, without knowing that I want her to stay. She just left me alone in that park standing by myself. After staying there for an hour I left for the house to give my family the news about Rose.

"Where is Rose?"- That was the first question my mother asked me when I enter the house alone.

"What happened Dimka? Is everything alright? Is Rose okay? Say something."- My mother showered me with the questions when she saw my grim face.

"What happened?"- Everyone came rushing to the living room hearing my mother's raised voice.

I told them everything and all I heard is gasping of my family.

"I know from the starting that Rose is not a match for you. After all, she is also a gold-digger."- Sonya said.

"You are forgetting that why she did that, she did that for her family, for her aunt. And do not forget that her family got cheated too. I will do the same if it comes to my family."- Karo said, favoring Rose.

"And let's not forget the point who sells the bakery to Dimka? It was your boyfriend who cheated all of us, he was the one who sold that bakery to Dimka and he is the reason that Rose is not with us and Dimka didn't get a fair chance with her."- Vika yelled.

"Do not blame him for what Rose did." – Sonya replied back.

"If he didn't sell that bakery to Dimka than none of this happens."- Vika retorted back.

"Enough."- Mama yelled and she never yells. "I didn't expect this from you Dimka. You have failed me and you have failed Rose."

"What are you saying mama?"- I asked shocked.

"It's time to tell him everything."- Babushka said from the couch.

"Tell me everything? What do you mean by that?"- I asked babushka.

"I mean that your mother and I know everything about Rose, why did she come here and all the other things even it was me who gave her the idea that she can get her bakery back by marrying you. Why do you think she said 'I do' after talking to me that day? Your mother doesn't know that about it until the accident with Rose happen, last month. I told your mother everything last month, she was shocked but she got it why Rose was doing this, Olena forgives her."- Yeva said.

"You know all about it, still you didn't bother to tell me? I -"- I started but Yeva cut me off.

"I am still not completed what I want to say, so listen carefully, son. I told your mother that Rose will leave as soon as she will get the bakery even if she doesn't want to leave. That girl is the most stubborn girl I have ever met. But your mother believed in you, your mother believed that you will never let her go but you failed her and let that girl go. Maybe she came here for the bakery but she always treated us as her family. She saved you on that day on the road without even thinking that in the process of saving you she can get hurt. And you know that son that she was changing and not only towards us but towards you too. She was starting to fall for you and by not stopping her and by letting her go, you did not let us down only but you let that girl down too. You let your wife down, your true soulmate down and by letting her down you proved that you are the same man she got married forcefully, the guy who is not her husband but the chief head of 'The Community'. Action speaks louder than words, son. Mark my words action speaks louder than words."- Yeva finished with a sigh.

I heard what Yeva said and realized that she is right. In starting Roza hated me because I married her forcefully and try to restrict her in the rules she barely knows but when I let my guard down and showed her that I am not only the head of ''The Community' but her husband too, she started to melt, her anger started to melt. It sure does take time to trust me but in the end, she does trust me and I let her down, I let my wife, my love down.

"You are right, I failed her, and I failed all of you."-I murmured.

"You can still correct your mistake."- Yeva said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"How?"- I asked looking at her with hope in my eyes.

"You have to make a plan to bring your wife back, to gain her trust again and prove her that you will never leave her again. Make her believe that she can confide in you, that she can trust you to tell everything. And I don't know how you are going to do that. That's your call to make."- She patted on my back and left with everyone on her tow.

 **MPOV**

"It's been a week and Rose is still not herself. Staying there with Belikov's has affected her immensely. We should do something to cheer her up."- I said to Mia and Eddie.

"Yeah you are right we should do something to help her. Why don't you talk to her, Mia?"- Eddie said.

"I tried but she said she is not in the mood to talk and even I tried to tell her that, when she wasn't here both of you changed your job and left the Belikov Enterprise and now you are working somewhere else but she is not ready to talk to anyone."- Mia replied.

"If she stays like that she can get into depression, we should do something. What about sending her to the US where aunt Kirova lives? If she will stay away from Russia for some time, she will get better."- Eddie said.

"And what we will say to aunt Alberta? According to her Rose just came back from the US and when we send her back there aunt will definitely going to doubt us."- I said.

"Then what should we do, this is the matter of our only sister. We can't leave her like this."- Eddie said getting louder.

"What about asking her to join the bakery again, she loves cooking and baking and I bet that will divert her mind and make her feel better and she will not say no when it comes to helping aunt."- Mia said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Rose is not going to say no when it comes to aunt and it will help her heal whatever she has gone through in the Belikov's house."- I said.

"Now let's decide who is going to talk to her?"- Eddie said.

 **RPOV**

I do not know how many days have been passed since I left Dimitri but my routine remains same eat and come back to my room and stare at the ceiling and at night cry until I fall asleep. I am wearing sunglasses every time to hide my haunted eyes. When my family asks me why I am wearing sunglasses, I told them that I have an eye infection, so I have to cover my eyes all the time so it won't spread to others. Sometimes at night, I wake up crying Dimitri's name because he is haunting my dreams. In dreams, he was holding me and telling me not to cry and that he will be there when I wake up but when I wake up he wasn't there to hold me, to tell me to not cry, to tell me that he will be there with me.

" _You are a cheater, Rose. You cheated me and my family. I will never forgive you."- Dimitri said to me when I reached his office to talk to him, to ask him to take me back._

" _Please Dimitri, don't say that. I told you already that I did it for my aunt, for my family. What will you do if you were in my place?"- I asked him._

" _I will never hurt anyone Rose, I will not give anyone pain the way you have given to me. I will speak the truth because you are…. You were my wife and I would have talked to you about my problem."- He said with venom in his voice._

" _What do you mean by I was your wife? I am still your wife."- I said._

" _Our marriage is not registered and isn't what you want, to get free from this forced relationship."- He said sitting on the chair behind his desk._

" _I will talk to Olena about it and let's see what she will say about all of this."- I said using another tactic._

" _Tasha was right about you, that you will do anything to get what you want but I will never let you come near my family so you should forget the thought of talking to my mother."- Dimitri said angrily._

" _What the hell is she doing here?"- Tasha said entering his office._

" _I am here to talk to my husband so you should leave us alone, Tasha."- I said to her and she laughed._

" _He is not your husband Rose and soon he is going to marry me."- She said and stand beside Dimitri._

" _I do not believe you."- I said to her with venom in my voice._

" _It doesn't matter you believe it or not Rose, I am going to marry Tasha in two months."- Dimitri said._ _ **(Oh my god Dimitri is marrying Tasha.)**_

" _No, no, you can't do this with me."- I stammered back._

" _I am calling the guards."- Tasha said and dialed to someone. I do not know what she said on call because I think my world just ended. I do not even know when guards hold my arms took me towards the exit._

" _Please, Dimitri, Please, don't do this. Don't do this."- I yelled but he won't listen to me and guards took me outside his office._

I woke up with sweat dripping from my body.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream."- I murmured to myself and rubbed my chest.

I get up from my bed, took a shower to remove all the sweat from my body and brushed my teeth. I changed into simple jeans and a tank top, put on my sunglasses and went downstairs. I greeted everyone and sat down on my usual seat. We were in the middle of our breakfast when doorbell ringed. I stand up and went to open the door. There was a delivery boy with a dozen of Orchids in his hand.

"Delivery for Rose Mazur."- He said.

"That's me."- I replied. It must be my brothers doing. I received the flowers and signed the papers. I put the orchids in the vase and I was just about to sit down on the table when the doorbell rang again. When I checked it was another delivery of flowers, this time it was bouquet of Tulip. And the process goes on and on until the whole living room smell like a garden. I received a dozen of Orchids, Jasmine, Tulips, Lilies, Sunflower, Dahlia, Water lilies, Lotus, Lilacs, Peony.

"Who send all these flowers?"- Aunt asked.

"I don't know." - I replied because I know that is my brothers doing.

"How can you accept the flowers when you don't know who the sender is?"- Eddie said.

"You guys don't need to pretend like you don't know who send them so just drop the drama and accept that this is your doing."- I replied.

"But Rose we didn't order these flowers."- Mason said.

"Cut the act Mason."- I said getting frustrated.

"We swear Rose we didn't order all these flowers."- Mason said. Before I can say anything doorbell rang again. I stand up and rush towards the door.

There was another delivery guy with a huge bouquet of red roses in his hand; the bouquet was huge enough that I was unable to see the face of the person.

"You listen to me delivery boy, I do not know who the hell is sending these flowers so you can take them back to whoever told you to send these flowers and please told him or her to shove these flowers up his or her ass."- I yelled the last part and turned to close the door.

"Still angry at me, Mrs. Belikov."- A voice said behind the flowers, the voice I very well know. I turned and saw Dimitri putting the flowers on the ground. I stand there still shocked to my core. Dimitri entered the house and stand in front of me. He removed my sunglasses and gasped, and then I came to my senses. I went to snatch my sunglasses from his hand but he wouldn't let me.

"What did I told you about crying, Roza? You know that I hate when you cry and from your eyes, it looks like that you were crying from past week. Why did you do that to yourself, Roza?"- He said and I busted into tears.

Dimitri holds me to his chest when I started crying and said soothing words to me. I hold his shirt in a death grip and when my crying turned to hiccups he tried to push me back from his chest but I won't let him. He murmured my name to tell me to loosen my grip on him but I shook my head.

"You will disappear if I let you go."- I said still holding him in my death grip. He chuckled.

"I am not going anywhere and you should let me go before your family comes."- He said and I removed myself from him and grabbed the sunglasses and put them back on.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside the house, Roza?"- He asked with a scowl on his face.

"Because I look like a zombie."- I replied.

"You can't look anything but beautiful."- He said cupping my jaw and I blushed and looked down.

"What the hell he is doing here?"- My brother's voice came from behind me.

"He is Rose's husband so he came here to take her."- Aunt replied and my jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, Roza, before you catch a fly."- Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"You maybe know that he is her husband but you do not know how he becomes her husband and what he did."- Eddie said to the aunt.

"I know everything, what he did, what you did so don't you dare to tell me who did what, come inside Dimitri."- She said with authority in her voice.

"How did you know everything, aunt?"- I asked.

"Your dear husband came to the bakery yesterday and told me everything but Rose you did not need to do that but I am glad you did because by doing that you find a good man."- Aunt replied.

"What is going on?"- Jill asked but Mia told her that she will tell her everything later. We walked into the living room and Dimitri put his hand on my waist.

"I am sorry for what I have done. I came here to ask for your forgiveness and Rose's of course. And most importantly to take Rose with me back to our home."- Dimitri said.

"If you think that we are going to trust you with our sister than you should forget about it."- Eddie said.

"I know that I gave you no reason to trust me but I can assure you that I will keep her happy always, keep her protected, take care of her every need and I will not give any of you chance for any complaints and I will do that, not because she is my wife but because I love her."- He said turning towards me.

"We do not believe in a word you just said and you are not her husband there is not any proof that she is married to you."- Mason said.

"Our marriage is registered, if you want to see the papers I can show you."- Dimitri said and I looked towards him confused.

"But Dimitri I do not remember signing any papers regarding our marriage."- I said.

"The day I transferred the registration of the bakery in your name that day we signed four set of papers in which two of them is for the bakery and other two was for our marriage registration."- He said and I backed away from him.

"See aunt you were favoring him and he cheated again. See Rose he makes you sign your marriage registration paper without even your consent."- Mason said and I feel like air left from my lungs.

Dimitri took a step towards me and I backed away further.

"No, Roza don't do that. I did that but whatever I did is to keep you with me. My intentions weren't wrong, please believe me, Roza."- He pleaded.

"Rose don't believe him he is nothing more than a fraud."- Mia said.

"Shut up every one of you; let Rose take the decision what she wants."- Aunt said.

"I am not going anywhere."- I said to Dimitri.

"Roza please, please don't do this."- He begged but I rush towards my room.

"I am not going anywhere Roza, you heard me, I am not going anywhere until you say yes to come with me."- Dimitri yelled from behind me but I locked my room to block his voice, his pleading.

 **Author's Note: Oh, Oh, another trouble. Who would have thought that Olena and Alberta know everything and how did Tasha know and that bitch told Dimitri everything. Who would have guessed that our oh so innocent Dimitri make Rose sign the papers of their marriage registration. Lots of secrets revealed in this chapter but the point is that, will Rose say yes to Dimitri and go with him to their home and even if she did go with him then that is not the end of the story. So don't think that as an end.**

 **Reviews please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Previously**_

" _I am not going anywhere."- I said to Dimitri._

" _Roza please, please don't do this."- He begged but I rush towards my room._

" _I am not going anywhere Roza, you heard me, I am not going anywhere until you say yes to come with me."- Dimitri yelled from behind me but I locked my room to block his voice and his pleading._

 **Presently**

 **RPOV**

I toss and turn on my bed, I do not know that I should be happy that Dimitri came for me or should I get angry on him for making me sign our marriage registry papers without my knowledge. I get up from the bed and stand near the window and I saw Dimitri sitting in our garden and he was wearing some duster kind of thing, I hope that thing help him against the cold night. I was looking at him and he turned towards me like he knows I am standing here. He got up from where he was sitting and turned towards me and got his phone out from his pocket and started typing after a few seconds he stopped typing and looked towards me. My phone beeped and I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and stand against the window.

'Please ,Roza'- Dimitri texted me. I look towards him, shook my head and lie down on the bed and put some music on and after an hour I fell asleep.

When the morning came I get ready and went downstairs, last night was the first night I didn't cry and my eyes are barely swollen.

"Good Morning."- I greeted everyone.

"Look like someone is in good mood."- Mia commented and I just chuckled and sat down.

"So what is today for breakfast"- I said rubbing my hands.

"Rose, are you okay?"- Jill asked.

"I am perfectly fine even I never feel better."- I replied munching the toast.

"Rose, come to my room when you are done with breakfast."- Aunt said and left the room. After breakfast I went to the aunt's room. She was sitting on her desk with some paperwork. When I entered she gestured me to sit on her couch, she never acts so formally before, the way she is acting now it looks like she is not in good mood and I know what she wants to talk to me.

"Rose what are you planning to do with your marriage?"- Aunt asked without looking up from papers.

"Nothing, I will get an annulment." When I said about the annulment, aunt looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"You can make fool of yourself and others but not me. You know as well as I know that you have strong feelings for him, you can't deny that." She said, hands clasped with her elbows on the table.

"Yeah, I do have strong hate feelings for him-" but before I can complete my sentence aunt cut me off in middle with her snicker.

"Lies all lies, Rose. If you care about my opinion then you should give one more chance to your marriage."- She said.

"You are saying that I should give a try, after knowing, how he cheated us with the bakery and he makes me sign marriage registration papers without my knowledge." I said shaking my head.

"And what you did was right. You cheated his whole family, you played with their emotions, you acted like you care about him, care about his family. And he just makes you sign your marriage registration papers so that you will not leave him, leave this marriage. And for your information if he wants then he can cancel the property he transferred on your name because it takes a day or two for the complete transfer of the property but he did not do that and he didn't even blame you for a single thing you did. He didn't even say that you cheated his family." Aunt said with shaking her head.

"But I didn't pretend with his family and I do care about them."

Aunt Alberta walked towards me and put her hands on my shoulders. "You should give this marriage a chance; give _him_ a chance, Rose." Aunt said stressing the word him.

"But what if his family did not accept me and blame me for everything." My biggest fear is what if Belikov's resent me for what I did.

"Then you will ask for their forgiveness and give them time to forgive you and trust you again and I can bet on that Dimitri will be with you through all this. Now get up and go talk to Dimitri, he waited for you the whole night in the garden. Now go." Aunt removed her hands from my shoulders and stepped back. I exited the study and went into garden looking for Dimitri.

I found him sitting under the tree below my room's window with his head leaning against the tree and eyes closed. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before, a day's stubble on his face but he does look handsome with it. When I reached near him, I cleared my throat. Hearing somebody standing near him, he opened his eyes and looked at me and when he found me standing there he instantly stood up. "Can we talk?"- I asked him and saw his lips slightly twitched.

"Of course." He replied.

"About - about our marriage." I cleared my throat. I didn't say anything else for some time and he waited for me to continue. "I am ready to give another chance to our marriage but I have one condition."

"Anything Roza, anything. Just name it." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"First we will not blame each other or taunt each other for what happened last time. We will not use the past incidents against each other or make other one feel guilty for what they did. If you agree on that then we can try once again." I said looking at him.

"I accept your condition but promise me that we will not hide anything from the other one, whatever the case is." He said looking me in the eyes.

"I promise." I replied looking him back in the eyes and conveying my words with my eyes, letting him see that I am not lying because I don't want secrets between us either. "I think I should pack my things."

I moved towards the house but he caught my wrist and pulled me into his chest and his lips landed on mine and he kissed me gently. "Now you can go and pack your things." He said breaking the kiss and pulling me towards the house.

When we entered the house he sends me to my room to pack my things and he went to my aunt's study to talk to her. When I came back with my bags I heard voices coming from the living room.

"Aunt, what is he doing here?"- Mason asked the aunt.

"He is your sister's husband and he came here to take her with him."- Aunt replied with authority leaving no confusion.

"How can you say that aunt after what he has done? How can you allow him to take Rose with him?" Eddie said angrily.

"It is not only my decision but Rose wants it too."- Aunt replied.

"And you allowed that, but we won't allow it, we won't let him take her."- Eddie said.

"It's your sister's decision and you should respect it, you should let her decide what she wants in her life. She didn't stop you from marrying your wives. She cares for him and she wants to be with him and they are married in front of God and by law too. So you can't stop them. And you should think about it when you had sent your sister into his house, so you can't blame him alone for what happened you should consider yourself equally responsible for what happen either it is the case of the bakery or your sister's marriage. " Aunt said.

"I want to go with him, Mason. I want to give our marriage a second chance."I looked towards Dimitri and he smiled in encouragement. "Please accept my decision, please try to understand me."I pleaded with them and they sighed in defeat.

"If you want that then we will let you take the chance," Eddie said and walked towards Dimitri and stopped few steps from Dimitri. "If you hurt her we will come to your house and take Rose away from you. One tear from her eyes and you should consider yourself dead. And we are not just saying these words to threaten you, we are saying because we meant it." Eddie practically growled at Dimitri.

"I promise I will not hurt her and I promise I will never make her cry and I am not saying it because you threaten me, I am saying it because I hate it when Roza cries. I swear on my life I will treat her like a princess." Hearing Dimitri saying all these words make my heart flutter.

Dimitri took my bag and placed it in the car and after hugging everybody Dimitri and I went off towards his house, sorry our home.

 **DPOV**

I drove in silence, Roza doesn't speak much after leaving her house and I can see that she is nervous. I parked in front of the house and get down from the car and opened her door to come out of the car but she sat there staring ahead.

"Roza, we have reached home." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. I know that she must be nervous after what happened. I can totally understand she must be feeling what is going to happen, is my mother is going to accept her or not.

"I am scared, what if they blame me for everything or do not accept me after all of this." She said looking towards me and I can see how nervous and scared she is. I know that she cares for me and my family so she is scared of their reaction.

I bend and hold her face with my hands and looked in her eyes. "Whatever happens, if they are going to accept you or not, I am going to be there for you, standing beside you, holding your hand. And I know my family they are going to accept you they are not going to blame you for everything. So do not worry I got your back." I winked at her and lightly brushed my lips against her and hold her hand and pulled her out of the car.

We entered the house and everybody was standing in the entrance. My mother with her hands crossed against her chest with anger in her eyes and staring towards us. I do not understand why she is acting like this because she is the one who said to me that I had done wrong and I should bring her back. But suddenly she opened her arms and Roza removed her hand from mine and ran into my mother's arms.

My mother hugged her tightly and I smiled seeing the way my family greeted Roza except for Sonya, I can see that she is not here. Everyone one by one hugged Roza. "We do not blame you Roza for anything; you are always welcome in this family. You are my daughter. And we will not talk about the past anymore from tomorrow." I can see the tears glistening in Roza's eyes from the happiness.

"Uh huh, no crying do you want your brothers to kill me. Remember your brothers' threat before crying." I said to Roza and she chuckled.

"I do not understand why did you leave Roza. You should have told us and we will kick Dimitri out of the house together." Vika said and Karo agreed with her and they laughed.

"Hey, what about me, you are supposed to take my side, I know you are all women and I am the only man in this house but that doesn't mean that you will stand up against me."I joked to lighten the mood further.

"Enough, I and your grandma wants to talk to Rose alone. You should freshen up Dimka and by that time dinner will be served. So go and Roza's bags will already be there. Now let's go Roza." My mother took Roza out of the room; babushka went with them after giving me a wink.

After putting Roza's thing in her closet with the help of Vika and freshening up, I went to the dining room. Everybody was sitting there waiting for me. I sat on my chair and we all started eating, everybody is in good mood except Sonya.

When Roza and I went to our room, I explained Rose about Jessie selling me the bakery, I also told her about who Jessie is and I promised her to get to the bottom of this thing and I also promised her to tell her if I got an update on this. After changing into our night clothes we went to bed.

Suddenly I woke up with someone saying my name and crying, I turned my head to see what is happening and I saw Roza saying my name and crying but her eyes were closed. She must be seeing something in her dreams. I sit up and shook her shoulders to wake her up. She woke up and looked at me and lunged into my arms and started sobbing, I hold her in my arms and pulled her into my lap and stroked her hair and back to soothe her.

 **RPOV**

After some time my sobbing turned into hiccups and all this time Dimitri stroked my back and hair without complaining and soothing me. I again saw that Dimitri left me alone in my dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Dimitri asked me still stroking my back and I buried my face further into his chest and just shook my head. "You know we promised that we do not hide anything from each other and you can tell me anything and you were saying my name in your dreams. So please Roza can you tell me about your dream." He asked me so sweetly so how can I reject him anything, so I told him about my dream, about him leaving me.

He holds my face in his hands and cleaned my tears with his thumbs and looked me in the eyes. "Remember this Roza; I am not ever letting you go. I am going to stay with you no matter what happens. _'Till death do us part'_ remember this Roza, remember this." He said and gently kissed me on the lips.

After few seconds our gentle kiss turned into heated make-out session. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I moaned into his mouth, he used his lips and teeth to pull my lower into his mouth. He pushed me into bed on my back and kissed me like there is no tomorrow and I am getting turned on by our kiss. My hands were in his hair and he groaned and pushed his hips into me and I can feel his erection from my shorts. He started kissing my throat and nibbling on a place where my shoulder connects with my neck and he gently bit me there and I moaned and pushed my hips upward into his and wrapped my legs around his. I pushed my hands under his shirt and started running all over him and he is running his hands all over me while humping me frantically and I was moaning loudly desperate for release.

Suddenly he stopped and I groaned in frustration, wanting release. "We should stop." he said and I blinked several times to try to understand what is happening. When my mind got cleared I realized that I am lying on my back, Dimitri and his hardness is pressed into me and my legs are wrapped around his hips and my hips are tilted for his humping. I released my legs instantly from his hips and blushed furiously and hid my face into his shirt and heard his chuckle.

"It's okay Roza." He said and pulled my face in his hands. "It's okay sometimes we lose control but it's okay, you were stressed and I was" he cleared his throat and looked down. I looked down and saw that he is creating a tent in his pajamas and I hid my smile. He pulled apart and lies down next to me and turned his back to me and adjusted himself and I pulled my hands on my lips to stop my laugh.

When he turned, he pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair. "Dimitri" I called his name and he replied with a hmm. "Isn't it painful?" I asked and laughed and "Don't tempt me Roza" He groaned. But the truth is that he is not the only one needing release. After lying there for few minutes, my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

 **Author's Note: I know I updated after a long time, sorry for that but I was not quite in the mood of writing and I do not know when I am going to update next but please bear with me. And don't forget to tell me what you feel about this chapter.**


End file.
